


Small Smiles

by ShinMaxwell1982



Series: Forever Smiling [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 109
Words: 54,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMaxwell1982/pseuds/ShinMaxwell1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots I decided to do using 100 theme challenge lists, to hopefully inspire me to write a real story with my male oc inquistor, Elijah (who is a Trevelyan though), and with my favorite DA series character ever, Dorian! I am an artist first, so not sure how these will go..but here goes nothing! Please be kind when you comment, as I am doing this alone, and with what little writing skill I don't have haha...now with art of Elijah and others, as drawn by me as of part 9!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction!

Authors Note: I've been debating whether to do this or not, but then I decided to, in hopes that it would help me get inspired enough to do a full story with the same Inquisitor and such. I only own Elijah, my OC Inquisitor. Please enjoy...but no flames please! Oh and before it starts...this Inquisitor, who is my 4th, never seems to be without a smile of some sort..even when angry! Oh..and yes..he is paired with Dorian..my absolute favorite character from the DA games!

 

Small Smiles 1 – Introduction!

 

The first time the Inquisitor saw him, Dorian had his back to the small group, and was holding off demons pouring from the nearby rift, with just a few simple spells and his staff. When he turned and made a comment about how good it was of them to finally show up, or something along those lines, the Inquisitor couldn't help the smirk, small though it was, that made it's way onto his face. He liked what he was seeing, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. He struggled to find something he could say, but before he could say anything though, a demon tried to take a piece of him, and he was forced to turn and attack it in kind, with his two short swords. 

Those he brought with him each took on a demon too, dispatching them with relative ease. As they distracted them, with swords, and bolts, the Inquisitor inched his way around the fringes, narrowly avoiding a stray fire spell from the mage they just met. He pulled off a glove and lifted his hand, bearing a painful looking, glowing green mark, up, directly aimed at the rift. A green beam connected his hand with it, and a few seconds later it lightly “exploded” as it was sealed shut. Their new 'friend' turned, eyebrows up, showing that he seemed to be rather impressed.

“Fascinating!” The mage said, glancing at the Inquisitor's hand briefly, as he was putting the glove back on. “How does that work exactly?” The Inquisitor arched an eyebrow, and attempted to ignore the throbbing pain in his marked hand. When he took to long to answer, the mage continued talking.

“You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! The rift closes!” Despite wanting to laugh, the Inquisitor said something else entirely.

“Who are you exactly?” He said. He watched the mage seemingly falter for a moment as he spoke.

“Ah....sorry...getting ahead of myself I see!” The mage straightened out, and looked the Inquisitor dead in the eyes. “Dorian of house Pavus. Recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

The Inquisitor tilted his head, and, feeling it was only right, responded in kind with his own name, after his companions tossed in their input, including a remark about Dorian being from Tevinter.

“A pleasure...I'm sure. I am Elijah Trevelyan” He did a mock bow, then straightened. Looking back on this moment years later, he would think to himself it was one of the best moments of his life, being introduced to Dorian like he was. He couldn't bear to ever think of what might have happened if he'd never met the mage from Tevinter.

End of Short! 1 down....tons to go haha...gotta love 100 theme stuff! (or more)


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting feelings to ones self can be...hard..but worth it in the end usually! Elijah admits to himself that he loves Dorian after a simple, sweet gesture :)

*Authors note: Here I am..back with another one in this long series of themed one shots...which I still hope will help be get inspired to do a true story with these wonderful characters! Same disclaimers as always...and in this one-shot well...just take a look..the theme should say it all! 

 

 

Small Smiles 2 – Love

 

Sunlight shining through the windows near his bed made Elijah groan and turn over, in an attempt to avoid them. But it was no use, as the light hit some of the shiny trinkets on his nearby desk, averting it directly to his face, making it almost worse. With a grunt, he opened his eyes, and turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling above him. Sometimes he wondered why his quarters had to be where they were, but then he remembered it was because they were the biggest in Skyhold, and well suited for the Inquisition's 'glorious' leader. Exhaling sharply, he sat up, the warm covers sliding down to expose his bare chest to the cool air seeping in from outside. He shivered briefly, but then swung his legs out and over the edge of the soft, comfortable bed before standing up, wincing at the ice cold stone under his feet. One would think he'd be used to it by now, but he still wasn't. 

Stretching, then grabbing the nearest tunic he could find, which ended up being a simple light brown one, he went to his desk. He briefly checked the papers he'd been finishing the night before, before turning away. As he did though, he spotted a smaller paper, not written in his own messy hand-writing, at the corner of his desk. Furrowing his brow, he picked it up, and read it over. He smiled softly once it was done. He had almost forgotten Dorian had visited him the night before as he was at work on paperwork. The note told him the mage would be in the hold's tavern, and that he could join him if he felt inclined to do so. 

“I would never turn down the chance to spend time with you.” Elijah said to himself, about Dorian. He tucked the note away into a pocket, then slipped on his nice warm boots and left his room, shutting the heavy wooden door tight behind him. Responding whenever someone said hello or greeted him, Elijah made his way to the tavern in good time, quietly sliding the door open. The bartender inside nodded a hello while he cleaned glasses, and Elijah noted the tavern was remarkably quiet. In fact, except for the bartender, it was practically empty. That was unusual, as it was usually quite full no matter the time of day that it was. 

Elijah looked around briefly, and was able to spot Dorian rather quickly, sitting in their groups usual area by the fire, a nearly full wine glass in his left hand. He looked thoughtful, and looked up only as Elijah's feet came into view in front of him. The mage slowly looked up, but then smiled softly, waving his free hand at the nearest seat.

“Come, amatus. As you can see there is plenty of space for us both” The inquisitor sat in the chair Dorian waved at, and slid it just a bit closer. He noticed another glass, already filled, and a bottle of the same wine, and briefly looked at Dorian. He then realized it was his favorite type of wine, and his eyes widened a little bit. He picked up the glass, and took a sip, eyes sliding shut without the delightful flavor.

“You are too good to me..” Elijah mumbled, before taking another sip. Dorian looked at him, a gentle look on his face. 

“You've done enough to help so many...including myself. It's not much..but I wanted to do something to shows my...well....” The mage paused. “My thanks” 

Elijah narrowed his eyes briefly, thinking that his good friend, his best even, might mean something else, but he knew better than to try and pry it out of him. He shrugged, and finished off his glass of wine. He leaned back in his chair, glancing sideways at Dorian. He then looked back at the fire, letting his mind wander, but one thing remained clear and wouldn't go away. There was a lot he adored about Dorian, but it was little things like this, and even the mages picky nature in regards to the Hold's library, that really made him love him all the more. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to say the words out loud, for fear of scaring the other man off, but he could at least say it to himself inside his head. Three simple little words, “I love you”. 

Maybe someday he'd be able to say it, but for now, sitting quietly by the fire with his good friend, that was enough for Elijah, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

End of One-Shot #2! I enjoyed doling this one for some reason! And no, Elijah doesn't know what amatus means at this point!


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wonders why Elijah always has a 'light on' at night..and gets an unexpected response!

Authors note: Here I am again with another one! Enjoy..and same disclaimers!

 

 

Small Smiles 3 – Light

 

The Inquisitor seemed to be normal like any other man, minus the obvious glowing green mark on one hand, but Dorian did noticed one little thing about him that no one else had yet. No matter what, even when he was going to sleep, the Inquisitor had some form of light near himself. Usually in the form of a large candle. After a few weeks of wondering what the deal was, he finally decide to ask Elijah about it. 

“Amatus” Elijah lifted his head away from the paper he was writing on, and looked right at Dorian in response.

“Yes?” Dorian was barely able to avoid shivering as he usually did at the smooth voice. 

“I was curious.....why must you always have a candle on when you are trying to go to sleep?” Dorian waited for an answer, and was surprised when Elijah looked back down quickly, his pale cheeks rapidly turning red. Elijah tugged at his tunic, then looked back up, still blushing.

“It's childish to you I'm sure..but..I don't like the dark....” he was mumbling, but Dorian was still able to hear it. The mage blinked. He wasn't expecting that answer. 

“Well....I admit I was not expecting you to say that when I asked”

“Well....that's the truth of it....sorry if you thought it might be for any other reasons” Elijah smiled, sort of, in an apologetic manner. 

“I'll...leave you to your paper....I shall come back later” Elijah nodded as Dorian left he room carefully, shutting the heavy door behind himself. He would have no idea as to just what Elijah meant exactly about not liking the dark, until the following week when something happened to reveal just how much the Inquisitor hated it and why he always had light around him at night.

End Short 3! The next one will be a direct 'sequel' to this one, in reference to the last lines of this one! Hopefully that one will be a bit longer!


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah freaks out..and Dorian does the unexpected..!

Authors note: Here I am again..with the “sequel” to the Light short! Enjoy..and same disclaimers as always! Oh and thank you to you wonderful people who have given this little thing Kudos...I appreciate that!

 

 

Small Smiles 4 - Dark

 

A week or so after Dorian asked Elijah about why he had a candle burning at all times, they found themselves trudging through a hot, stifling mineshaft. They had been there to find out if there were any red templars in the area, but found nothing. Ahead of them, Blackwall and Varric walked side by side, talking quietly to each other. It seemed peaceful enough, but that all changed quickly. Behind Elijah, who was trailing just behind Dorian, the entire shaft seemed to rumble, and then the ceiling started caving in. 

“Run! Move..move!” The two in the lead did as they were asked, with Dorian and Elijah not far behind. But as they neared the light that led outside, Elijah noticed something and reacted, yanking the mage ahead of him to a dead halt. As Dorian turned to yell at him for it, a few steps further ahead the ceiling collapsed as well, right where he would have been. The mage stared in disbelief as the last of the late was blocked off, by a thick wall of rock. They were now in complete darkness.

“Well..this is unfortunate!” Dorian remarked, brushing himself off, not that he could see if he was dusty or not. “I believe I can get us out...but it might take some doing....” 

It was then the mage heard it. The very HEAVY breathing of someone on the verge of a panic attack. There was only one person with him, so he turned in the direction he last remembered the Inquisitor being in. 

“Amatus?” he questioned. The breathing grew faster, but thankfully there was an answer, however shaky the voice speaking it might have been.

“I'm..here...can you hurry up and get us out...please?” Elijah's voice was borderline hysterical by the end of what he said, and Dorian frowned when he realized this.

“What's...” he was cut off before he could finish speaking.

“Just get us out! PLEASE!” 

“Hmmm...” Dorian said no more, and turned back to the rocks, focusing on what he could do to clear them from their side. On the other side, he could hear Varric and Blackwall pulling at whatever rocks they could to help. Dorian lifted his hands, and got to work.

 

Later that day, or night as it was by the time they got back to Skyhold, Elijah had hidden himself away in his room, to try and calm down. But he wasn't having very much success. Eventually he heard his best friend..and the mage he still had yet to admit to that he loved, come up the stairs from the lower part of his living space. 

“Elijah?” He rarely heard Dorian call him by name anymore, it was always that word he didn't understand, Amatus. The mage stepped up onto the last bit of the staircase, and his gaze softened when he saw the young Inquisitor curled into a nearly fetal position on the top of his bed. At first he thought the man was shivering, but then it became clear as he got closer that Elijah was shaking instead. He also took note of the three large candles lit, instead of the usual one. He gently sat next to Elijah's back on the side of the bed, and gently touched the younger man's arm.

“What happened earlier?” he said softly. Elijah was still shaking, but he answered as best he could. At first Dorian couldn't understand him, as he spoke very softly, but when he asked again Elijah's voice was easier to hear.

“I'm afraid of the darkness..alright? That and I'm not found of....small..spaces..but that part I can bear” Elijah squeezed his eyes shut again and nearly whimpered at the memories of the brief time trapped in the cave in earlier. “There..now you know why I always have candles lit while I'm awake....can you go away now please..?”

“I do not think so, amatus. You helped me when I was in need with my father, no matter how rude I was, and now it's my turn. Move over a touch” Dorian wasn't sure Elijah would move, but he did, slowly. Dorian swung his legs up onto the bed, then turned onto his side, putting his arm over Elijah and pressing himself close.

“I can't help with the fear now...but I can do this..for a moment at least” And just when Elijah thought he couldn't love Dorian any more than he did, this made the feeling stronger, as he heart and shaky body calmed. He would never be able to repay the mage for this. No one had ever offered or even tried to help calm him down before. Dorian would never truly know just how grateful Elijah was from that point on.

 

End Short! Can we say awwwwwwwww? I really wanna draw the last bit with the “hugging”....we'll see! (never drawn Dorian before...)


	5. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something horrible happens..and then...well...

*Authors Note: Here I am again! Same disclaimers as always! This one is a bit sad...!

 

Small Smiles 5 – Seeking Solace

 

Dorian took a sip of water from the glass in his hand, nursing a headache thanks to a bit too much wine the night before, when he heard the most god-awful sound coming from the direction of the war room. He got up from his seat quickly, and headed for the hall that led to the room. The doors to it at the other end slammed open, and he saw the Inquisitor running at a rapid speed his direction. He could also hear Cullen, Leliana and Josephine, all calling for Elijah, who did not look back. Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but the younger man was past him and out of sight before he could do anything.

Dorian was still blinking when the other three from the war room walked up and stopped by him. He looked at all three briefly.

“What was that about?” He was not sure he wanted to know, but at the same time he did. It was Cullen who answered him.

“The Inquisitor's family....they....are all..gone...the message just came in with one of our messenger birds...” The commander ran a hand over his short hair, with a heavy sigh. Dorian's jaw dropped, and a curse came from his lips. He turned in the direction he'd last seen Elijah, who was long gone by now.

“Amatus....” He blinked as his vision blurred. Shutting his eyes briefly, he quietly thanked Cullen for telling him, and excused himself. “I...will be in the library....” He folded his arms over his chest as he walked, deep in thought, and full of worry and no small amount of concern.

 

Some hours later, as Dorian sat in his usual seat by a window, not really seeing the words in the book he was holding, soft footsteps made him look up. He saw Elijah, looking terrible, for good reasons of course. He gave or showed no indication as to where he had been. Dorian lowered the book in his hand, stood, and started to speak, when the younger man moved with surprising speed. The mage then found himself with arms full of a sobbing Inquisitor. He glanced around, seeing that he was the only one on the same floor as himself or nearby thankfully. Holding onto the shaking body with one arm, he dropped the book onto the nearby table, and moved that arm into place, holding the younger man tight. Elijah's hands had a tight grip on the back of his padded armor, but Dorian paid that no attention. He lowered his head so it was resting over the slightly shorter man's shoulder, and slid his eyes partially shut. He moved one hand up to the back of the Inquisitor's head, and gently stroked the pale hair it sported.

He didn't bother speaking, as he had no idea what he could say that would be of any use, so he stood there doing what he was doing instead. His vision blurred again, and this time when he blinked, unknown to Elijah or anyone else, a single tear worked it's way down the matching cheek. As inwardly touched as he was to have the younger man come to him of all people, he wished it hadn't been for this reason. He never wanted it to be for this reason.


	6. Break Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fun and laughter happens...courtesy of Elijah!

*Authors note: Same disclaimers as always! This one is a lot more light hearted then the last one was :) I had a fun time trying to do something with this...so I did something completely different than I'd expected...enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 6 – Break Away

 

On one of the few days where nothing had to be done or was going on, The Inquisitor and his entire group of friends, including Cullen, Leliana and Josephine, went out into the snow for a wintery picnic of sorts, on a decent size hill looking over a small ice covered lake. None of the other knew it, but Elijah had already checked the lake for safety, and found the ice was very, very thick. So if someone ended up on it by accident, or went skating, they would have little to no risk of falling into the ice water underneath.

The mages of the group used unique little fire spells to keep themselves warm, despite having on the proper gear for being outside in the cold. Elijah himself was bundled up quite nicely, with a thick scarf around his neck, and heavy woolen gloves on his hands. He was currently helping to show Cole what a snowball fight was about, using a patient, and stoic Blackwall as a target, while Sera shouted in her usual way. Nearby, Dorian was sitting on an exposed boulder, watching the snow flying back and forth, at a safe distance of course. He hated the cold, but he was touched enough at being invited by Elijah to come along that he did. With his usual complaints about the cold of course. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't say something about it now and then. 

He was the first to notice just where Elijah was standing, when the young man took a snowball to the shoulder that nudge him back just a touch too far. The hunk of ice he stepped on, which was covered by snow and thusly wasn't seen from where they had approached the hill to start with, broke off. 

“WHOA!” was all Elijah managed to shout, from surprise as the ice hit the hillside and started sliding down at a rapid speed. His friends rushed to the edge to see if he was hurt, when they saw a very...unusual sight. Elijah had managed to keep his balance when the ice fell and was now riding it! His scarf whipped out behind him as the rock slid, and every now and then Elijah moved slightly, to keep his balance at best he could. They could hear him laughing suddenly, and even yelling with glee instead of fear. 

After less than a minute, the chunk of ice hit a buried rock, and broke apart, sending Elijah flying forward with a startled shout, headfirst into a huge snowdrift. Once the snow settled, only his boots were visible. The group rushed down to him, but before they could ask if he was okay, the young mans head popped up, completely covered with snow. His cheeks were light red, and he was laughing.

“Wow...what a rush!” Elijah managed to stand, without falling back into the drift. There was a collective sigh of relief, that made him blink. “What? I'm alright! I've been through worse...and that was kind of fun...I want to do that again sometime!”

That response got him shoved back into the snow drift with a loud HEY, courtesy of Dorian, who didn't expect Elijah to grab his arm and yank him in as well afterwards. The mage surfaced, snow covered and ranting at Elijah, who only laughed, alongside the rest of them.

 

End of Short! This was a fun one... :)


	7. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old Elijah has had enough....

Authors note: same disclaimers! This one was tough......but I think I managed. This one takes place far, far into the future. Enjoy..I guess? ^_^

 

 

Small Smiles 7 – Heaven

 

Wincing at the grinding noise his old bones seemed to make, Elijah very slowly made his way up to his decades old home. He couldn't make the journey up the stairs as fast as he did in his earlier years, and there was little to look forward to anymore. He was literally the last one left of the original Inquisition group. Despite the years of battle and who knows what else, his body had been the one to hold on the longest. He was well into his 80's, but he still had the looks of a younger man, maybe one in his late fifties. But he hated every moment now. He missed his old friends, and most of all he missed the one he loved the most. Dorian had died a few years earlier, of an illness his own body could no longer fight off. Elijah missed the mages sarcastic attitude and smart mouth, which he had retained up the moment of his death. 

A tear went down his cheek as he remembered the good times, while he continued his shuffle to his bed, which seemed so much smaller now. It wasn't the original, but it was the same size, and had look-alike bedding. He didn't bother pulling the covers back, and just laid down on top, staring at the ceiling with blurred, tear filled vision. His eyes slid shut, as another tear slid down his cheek. Every night was the same. Slow movement, tears, and loneliness where the norm for him now. And he hated it. All of it. He was old, tired, and lonely. He loved all of his people and new friends, but it wasn't the same. 

Unaware of the world around him, he took a deep breath, and attempted to sleep, knowing he'd only be awake soon anyway. When he opened his eyes next, he figured he was right, and was about to cry from the disappointment again, when he realized he wasn't in his room. He was standing in a beautiful green field, with flowers everywhere, with trees on one side. To his surprise, a gleaming white castle stood on his other side, and he realized quickly that it was an exact duplicate of Skyhold. The only difference is this version was brilliant white, and looked brand new, as if it had just been built. He took a step, and eye wide, looked down at his hands, which he briefly got a glimpse of. They were no longer old and wrinkled. They were like they had been before he'd become the Herald. He turned the marked hand over, and noticed it was in one piece, with no mark anywhere.

“What in the...?” he mumbled. He reached up to his face, and, noticing the small pond of water nearby, walked over to look in. He backed off and stumbled, falling onto his butt. His reflection was that of his young self, hair gleaming and light blond, no longer gray and white. “What is this?! What is going on...??” He mumbled again, getting to his feet and brushing all too real grass from his clothes. 

“It's about time you got here! You kept us waiting long enough!” Elijah's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes filled with tears again, as he recognized that voice. The voice he had been missing so desperately for so long. He slowly turned, and the tears started pouring down his face as he saw that it was who he had thought it was.

Dorian was standing behind him, looking as he had when Elijah had first met him in Redcliffe all those decades before. 

“Dorian....? It can't be.....!” The mage's gaze softened, and he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Elijah, who stood stiffly at first, but then grabbed onto the mage and held on tight. The mage said nothing as Elijah cried into his shoulder, still confused about what was going on, but also overjoyed to see the other man again. 

“Shh...it's alright amatus....” The sobs grew a bit louder when Elijah heard the endearment, having missed it more then he could have ever guessed. “It's okay.....we're together again at last”

“What...?” Elijah sniffled, lifted his head to look at Dorian, eye to eye. The mage reached up to brush a tear away gently.

“You are terribly late...I am quite cross with you, you know!” Elijah stared at him for a moment, then a choked laugh worked it's way out of his throat. 

“You...you haven't changed have you..? I..I missed you so much Dorian! I've been so lonely...!” Dorian shook his head, looking at Elijah with sadness.

“I know...I've watched you.....but you are here now..finally. You won't have to be alone anymore”

“I don't understand...how is this..happening..?” Dorian looked at him, a soft look in his eyes.

“Elijah....your body finally had enough..much like mine when I died....do you understand now?” Elijah's eyes widened as he finally caught on.

“I'm...dead...?” Dorian nodded. Elijah looked away briefly, but then turned back. “I don't care.....I....I couldn't take it anymore....I..I will miss the people at Skyhold but...being back with you...it's all I've wanted for years...”

Dorian grabbed the other man into a tight hug then, unable to say the words, but the hug was enough. Elijah knew it would be alright now.

“Come amatus.....everyone is back there” Dorian pointed at the look-alike Skyhold. “We've been playing Wicked Grace..but we've always been missing one player....shall we?” Elijah laughed, a light laugh he hadn't done in years.

“Of course..! I wonder if Cullen still loses like he used to..?” The two then walked towards the castle, laughing like in the old days, poking fun at their various friends, and their card playing abilities. 

 

End of Short! Would you believe I cried writing this one? Sounds silly I know..but I did!


	8. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah shares a remarkable ablity with Dorian..to thank him for being there when he needs someone the most...

Authors note: me again! Same disclaimers! This one will be a bit nicer after the last one..I had to figure out what to do for it..but I think it will work..enjoy! This occurs during one of those rare times when the group has nothing to do :)

 

 

Small Smiles 8 – Innocence

 

With a mighty yawn, Elijah woke up, sitting up in his plush bed, rubbing at both eyes briefly. He was fully clothed, and on top of the rumpled covers, having just been taking a nap. It was a rare time that he could do so, and he had definitely wanted to take advantage of it. He was surprised he got away with it, usually someone came to visit him in his room. Sliding off, he raised a hand to his lips, kissed his fingertips, then touched it to a painting of his family he'd managed to get sent to him at Skyhold. He would likely never be quite the same as he was before he found out about their deaths, but he was better than he had been.

“Love you” he mumbled, turning away from it. Crossing his arms, he remembered how Dorian has been there for him after he found out, and how he had asked for nothing in return. He did know however that the mage had wanted to know more about him, especially after the incident with Dorian's father. He thought about it, and then it hit him. He knew what to do. His family had their special abilities. It wasn't exactly magic like the world was used to, but it did allow for unusual things to be done. He had two things he'd kept secret that he was able to do, and he decided he would put one of them to use, using the mark to amplify it. He had asked Solas about what the elf knew of the mark, and he was told it could add extra power to abilities and magic, if one had been a mage of course.

Putting on his normal smile, the young Inquisitor made his way to where he knew Dorian would be. He nodded to various people along the way, and headed up the stairs to the middle floor of the library. He saw Dorian almost right away, up to his old tricks. He knew this because he could hear the mage complaining about the books he was looking at. 

“Dorian” He startled the mage, who was in the process of throwing a book over his shoulder. Dorian turned to face him.

“Amatus. Back in the waking world after your nap I see” Elijah rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, but didn't stop smiling.

“Dorian...I came down to thank you for what you did a couple of weeks ago” he watched as a faint blush appeared on Dorian's cheeks, as the mage cleared his throat, turning back to the bookshelf.

“There is no need. We are even after what you did for me when we met with my father” Elijah touched Dorian's shoulder, and the mage froze mid-way through pulling out another book.

 

“Yes. There is. What you did for me...you can't even know. And I have to thank you..please...come with me” Dorian glanced at Elijah's face, then nodded, sliding the book back in. Elijah was surprised at the lack of a fight, but pulled the mage along gently. He led him back to his room, gently shutting the heavy door, and then up the stairs.

“Elijah..what is this about?” The mage was clearly confused, even more so as Elijah put a hand gently on each of his temples. 

“You've always wanted to know more about me.....allow me to show you....”

“Show me what are you..?” The roomed blurred around them, changing. Dorian eyes widened when Elijah turned, taking his hands off of his head. They were now standing in a field of freshly cut wheat, part of an immense farmhold. 

“How..what...?” The mage couldn't even get the words out. 

“I can't explain it....but we are inside a memory of mine....not the fade...but an actual memory” Dorian looked at him, still confused, but then heard the sound of children laughing. He turned to look, and saw a small boy, probably of about 7 or 8, chasing an older one, maybe in his teenage years. As they drew closer, it became very clear as to who the smaller child was.

“Come on brother...you can do better than that!” The older boy exclaimed, dodging the smaller boy's attempts at grabbing his clothes to pull him down.

“Not fair Arthur..you know your bigger and faster than me!” The smaller child complained, failing again to grab onto his older brother.

“Maybe..but I know you are smarter! Now come on...you can catch me!” The two boys ran in front of Dorian and Elijah, without ever even noticing them. While they were in Elijah's memory, it was clear the figures in it couldn't see them there. Dorian noticed when the much younger Elijah came up with a plan, at the same time as the older version of him did.

“He may have been faster..but Arthur was right..I was smarter...” he saw himself pick up a fallen branch, and with what little strength his little arms could muster, throw it under his brothers feet. Arthur tripped, and waved his arms around, trying to regain his balance to no avail. Into a large mud puddle the older boy went, with a mighty splash. Young Elijah quickly jumped onto his back, despite getting dirty himself, and rubbed more mud into a laughing Arthur's dark blond hair.

Soon after that, the area blurred again, sending them back into Elijah's quarters at Skyhold. Dorian blinked and shook his head, before looking at Elijah, who was looking at him, smiling just slightly now.

“Now you know something about me...not only with how I was as a child...but a special talent I inherited from my father. I can bring memories to life...at least my own that is” he crossed his arms again, feeling a bit nervous suddenly. 

“I...that was amazing..thank you for sharing your secret with me....” All Dorian could do now was hug Elijah, who unfolded his arms so he could return the gesture. 

He hoped the man he had grown to love, but still had yet to tell it to, would react as well when his other ability came into play. But hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that one for awhile. 

 

End of Short! That was slightly adorable...a kid sized Inquisitor....cute no?


	9. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah finishing learning to drive..and gets a fright in the process

Authors note: Same disclaimers! This one takes place in the modern world..one of a few themes that I knew I'd be doing that way! A young adult Elijah is finally learning to drive..with some help from his best friend/love interest..! Enjoy!

Small Smiles 9 – Drive

 

“Now...pull away nice and easy...you can do it” Elijah heard his best friend, and driving instructor, say, as he attempted, again, to pull from the curb where he had successfully parallel parked a few moments earlier. He went slowly, but surely, still very nervous. This was his 'final exam” so to speak before earning his true driver's license, so he was very, very nervous. But he tried not to show it, or to let it effect his 'driving'. It was hard, but he was managing.

“Good!” He was startled out of his thoughts, and glanced at his friend, Dorian, out of the corner of his eye. The older man was striking to look at, at least in Elijah's eyes, so he didn't look at him for long.

“Now..let's see how well you pay attention to your speed around corners....drive to the test track and go around it at what you believe to be the right speed” Elijah swallowed, then gently hit the gas to do so. As he rounded some cones set up to be like a curve on a mountain hill, a scared deer came out of nowhere. It wasn't hard for this to happen, as the driving school was surrounded by woods on all sides. Elijah hit the brake and turned his wheel, ending up in a sort of drift. The deer missed his training car by inches, and he sat frozen, clenching the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. The animal was quickly out of sight, and Dorian, seated next to Elijah, turned to his friend. The younger man turned to him.

“I just failed didn't I...? Thanks to a stupid animal....” Dorian shook his head.

“No....for someone who has never officially dealt with what just happened...you reacted better than other students I've had. Are you alright to continue..or do you need a break...?” Dorian was concerned as Elijah looked rather pale. But anyone in their right mind would be after that surprise.

“No...I'll finish...I've come too far to back out now...” And he did. Elijah finished the test, and after some waiting, and after doing a written portion, passed with flying colors. He was too happy he couldn't even hate the deer for nearly crashing into him either. He didn't have to ride a bus anymore!

 

End of Short! This was a short one..sorry! But you got two in one day...so..uh..there! Yeah! Just kidding...I was glad to do another one in the same day :)


	10. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a giant causes a problem...

Authors Note: Me again! Same disclaimers as always...enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 10 – Breathe Again

 

“Amatus...don't you do this to me...I'll never forgive you!” Elijah frowned, as he looked at Dorian's back, with their other friends around him, all looking at something.

“Do what? I'm right here..like always!” It was then that his friends and companions moved enough for him to see what he was looking at. He was stunned to see that he was now looking at himself, battered and on the ground, un-moving. “What in the maker's....oh....wait”

` “That's right.....I was knocked over a cliff by a damned giant....or rather a second one that surprised us by coming out of nowhere after the first died...” This whole situation felt un-real to Elijah, as he watched Dorian try to bring him around. He now remembered how it felt when he slammed into the ground below the cliff...that bone jarring thud and then all the air went right out of him. It wasn't a dangerously high cliff..but it still hurt..a lot. He frowned further, then winced. The scene around him started spinning. It was a good thing he was little more than a spirit..or the spinning would have certainly made him vomit. Which if he wakes up he still might.

“Breath...BREATHE!” Dorian yelled, thumping his hands down onto Elijah's chest again, what little primal magic he knew radiating from his hands. With another thump, Elijah's spirit was suddenly jerked back into his bruised body, and his eyes snapped open, a loud breath coming from his lips, one of which hurt badly, due to a nasty, but easy to heal split. In the next instant, he knew what was about to come next, so he managed to get to his knees and turn away, just in time to empty his stomach contents onto the dusty ground, like he figured he might. Once it faded into a few hacking coughs then normally, but rattled breathing, he took a deep breath, and leaned away from the mess. Then he found himself wrapped into a pair of familiar arms.

“I am cross with you...you have to stop doing this...!” The voice then cursed in his homeland's normal language, which Elijah had been meaning to learn. He couldn't help the weak chuckle, and only lightly flinched when the back of his head was lightly smacked.

“Blame the giant...please do. I know I do” With some help he stood up. “ Can we go now..? Before anything else wants to join the party?” That earned him another light-hearted smack, but he was helped back to camp regardless. Although..it wasn't without a comment from Dorian.

“How nice that the giants didn't knock your horrible sense of timing out of your head....” Elijah snorted at that. “or your so called sense of humor....”

End of Short! Just another short one this time...some of these I have a time of it trying to come up with an idea to fit the theme..sorry!


	11. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hint is given...however vague!

Authors Note: It's me again! Same disclaimers as always! This one is after Dorian found out about one of Elijah's two special abilities....and hints at his other ability without actually revealing it. They aren't “together” just yet! Enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 11 – Memory

 

“Amatus....could you....do what you did before again? And if you can will it....do any lasting harm?” Dorian asked Elijah, some weeks after the time he'd shown him the memory of himself and his oldest brother Arthur as children. He turned to look at the mage, still wondering quietly about what the word Dorian kept calling him meant. 

“Of course....and it doesn't hurt me to do so...let's sit on my bed though just in case” Before Dorian had asked him what he did, they'd been playing a game of chess using his desk for a table to hold the board. The mage nodded and both moved over, sitting face to face, legs crossed, and the huge plus bed. Elijah reached up with his hands, and put one on each side of his best friend's head. The room blurred, and then the scene changed. But this time they seemed to actually be seeing through Elijah's eyes, unlike last time. And the area was remarkably clear and defined. 

Dorian's eyes widened as he took it in, wondering why things were different. And then the “memory” Elijah was moving. And moving fast. The 'real' Elijah was still next to him, and he turned to ask what he was thinking, he had to.

“Everything is so clear..is this what you see through your eyes??” Elijah looked at Dorian softly and nodded. The speed at which the memory version of the Inquisitor was moving was remarkable.

“Are you on a horse...?” was the next question, to which Elijah shook his head.

“Not exactly....but I won't say anything more....this is the only hint you'll get as to what my other ability is...and you'll have to figure it out yourself” It was then the memory Elijah seemed to jump, right at a deer that was suddenly in view. The beast didn't get a chance to move. The memory swirled away back to Elijah's quarters with a flash of red. Then, they were back on his bed, and he moved his hands away.

“That was....remarkable.....I don't quite understand what I was seeing....but thank you for showing me” said Dorian. Elijah tilted his head slightly, and hoped, that when the mage found out what else he could do, that he wouldn't hate him or be afraid of him. The thought of that was what kept him from fully revealing the second ability.

End of Short! What a horrible hint I gave huh? Oh well! Figure it out alongside Dorian haha! Oh and thanks to the 35 people who have given this little thing kudos...it means alot to me! Thank you!


	12. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a dangerous enemy is first mentioned...!

Authors Note: This one was a bitch to come up with...lord have mercy. So many ways to do it....it's another rather short one..but it introduces Elijah's worst enemy...and no it's not the Elder One! This guy also has the ability Elijah hasn't revealed yet..and trust me..in a future short Elijah will reveal it..although in this short his enemy will show his..! Also..it's the first time Elijah and Dorian aren't actually in it besides being mentioned...! Same disclaimers as usual too..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 12 – Insanity

 

In another impressive castle like structure, in an unknown location, a young man just a touch older than the Inquisitor was in front of a raging fire, holding a stained and empty wine glass. It hadn't been filled with wine. What 'workers' the young man had never asked questions, not anymore. Not after one of them had gone into his room for their job and had never come back, alive. The picture hadn't been at all pretty back then, only blood stained and gore filled. They were all too afraid to leave, as he was clearly insane enough to murder anyone who stood again him.

The young man, threw his glass aside, not caring as it broke, and then stood, to look in a large body sized mirror. He held the top with his hands and stared into it, eyes blazing red with anger, literally. No one dared say anything, but they had noticed the man's eyes changed color based on his emotions, which always seemed to be strictly anger and violence for some time.

“Elijah.....I will find you....and I will be rid of you for good this time....no nephew to save you..and no brother to protect you. Your...mage friend will not be able to help you either!” He tugged on the mirror, not caring as it shattered. He laughed, an insane, bone-chilling sound, as his body changed shape, from a human, into an unknown creature, that resembled a big cat, such as the lions in art, but very different at the same time. His body sported unusual additions that glowed an eerie red, in tune with his eyes, narrowed, and full of hate. One ear was terribly tattered, and missing two pieces, the result of Elijah's nephew's defense on his behalf. The young man turned thing, reared into powerful back legs, and lashed out with sharp black claws. 

“You will be mine....and you won't escape me a third time!” His laugh was even more bone-chilling as an animal, and anyone in range, which was very few people, couldn't help but shiver and try to ignore it, full of fear as they worked.

End of Short! Creepy fella isn't he? This “animal” form, is a bit of a crossover with a comic I am doing, and the species he is is a modified lion, created in a lab experiment, and is a species created by a lovely artist named Corrie, who came up with that origin story for the species :)


	13. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a horrible fight..and tons of guilt....

Authors note: Here I am with another one! This time it will feature a fight between Elijah and Dorian to along with the theme, which ends badly..but leads to something good..but not without help from another friend along the way! Same disclaimers..and enjoy! This is a long one!

 

 

Small Smiles 13 – Misfortune

Dorian's face was set into an angry scowl, as he was unable to find his friend, the Inquisitor Elijah, yet again. Oh he had seen him plenty of times, but over the past 7 days or more, the younger man seemed to be avoiding him, and the mage was now quite tired of it. He ground his teeth together, feeling a temper problem rising, as he stormed his way towards Elijah's quarters. If the younger man was inside, he'd find out what the problem was, even if he had to freeze the Inquisitor in place to make him listen. Enough was enough.

He reached the heavy door that lead to the stairs up to Elijah's quarters in good time, and shoved his way through, not bothering to knock. He then stomped up the stone stair well, and saw a startled Elijah at his desk, writing on something as he usually did. The younger man blinked briefly, then looked back at his papers and went back to writing whatever down. 

“We need to talk” Elijah looked back up at Dorian, a frown instead of a smile on his face. He shook his head briefly and looked down, again.

“I'm busy right now Dorian. It will have to wait” In the next instant the papers, his quills, and ink well were all on the floor. Elijah barely managed to dodge the flying ink splatters, the quill he was writing with still in his right hand. The chair he stood from made a loud noise as it slid back, but the younger man didn't notice that. His frown deepened into the first scowl Dorian could recall seeing on the younger man's face, but he found he did not rightly care.

“What the bloody hell Dorian?! These are important papers! And now look at what you've done! I can't replace these!” Elijah slammed the quill down and stormed around the right side of his desk to stand in front of Dorian, glaring, which was an unseen and unheard of look for the younger man. His fists clenched, as he stared the mage in the eyes. Dorian could have sworn he briefly saw a red tint in Elijah's gaze, but it was gone quickly.

“I do not find myself caring right now. Why are you being rude and ignoring me? I am quite tired of it” Dorian didn't expect the response he got, which made him feel angrier.

“Get over yourself Dorian. I have been unable to spend time with anyone. Not just you. Do not think too highly of yourself” Elijah was yelling at himself in his head, but long nights and frustration over many things has frayed his usual good temper into a nasty mess it felt like.

“Get..over....NO! I WON'T!” Elijah almost never heard Dorian yell except in battle like the rest of them did, yelling off battle cries and such. The mage's own fists were clenched, and he looked now like he wanted to punch Elijah something fierce. But his restraint was remarkable all things considered, and he didn't do so. 

“”You will. I do not have the time for this right now. Leave. Now” Elijah took on a commanding tone of voice, but Dorian didn't listen.

“I will not! You have been avoiding me, and the others, and that is unworthy of you. Now...you will tell me what is wrong with you, and you will do so now” Dorian narrowed his gray eyes, and watching as Elijah narrowed his own in return.

“I will not. Take the hint, and stay away from me. I want nothing to do with any of you right now. I am BUSY. So..GO. AWAY” Elijah drew out the last two words for emphasis. He cringed inside when he saw the horrible look of hurt that appeared on Dorian's face in place of the anger that had been there before. There was what seemed like an hours long silence, before the mage finally spoke, an odd quiver in his voice.

“Alright...fine. As you wish, Inquisitor” Elijah flinched again inside, but showed no emotion on the outside, besides a cold ice like look he was struggling to hold. “I will go...but know this....I wish I had never had the misfortune of meeting you. Good day” The mage turned on his heel and trudged away, to and then down the stone stairs, clearly dejected, and the hurt obvious in his gait and in the slumped pose his shoulders had taken. When he was gone, the door audible as it slid shut, Elijah let out a breath, and all but collapsed backwards against his desk. He put his hands up and dug his fingers into his light colored hair, all but pulling it out, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“No..no..what have I done....! This is not what I wanted to happen....!” In truth, he had been working on something special he wanted to give to Dorian, but he had taken his cold, busy act too far. And now he knew he was screwed. 

“Damn it...damn it..DAMN IT!!!!!” He spun around, kicking his desk over, the heavy wooden frame seemingly like paper. He was a lean man, but he packed punch in his legs and arms. The desk knocked the chair down as it went over, the smaller wood and cloth item clattering to the floor. In his rage, his neat quarters became a royal mess, his temper exploding for the first time in his entire life. And it was a violent reaction. By the time he was done, everything was scattered and out of place, or was knocked over. Much of it was damaged, mostly the wooden items, and some glass. Not including the ink that was still seeping from the cracked inkwell on the ground. Elijah nudged it with a foot, then stepped down hard, shattering the small jar and sending the last of the ink spraying in all directions, including onto his thick leather boots. But he found he didn't care. His vision had blurred by the end of the temper explosion, and then cleared as the tears that had been welling spilled forward. 

Going to the only curtain he hadn't pulled down, he pushed it aside, looking at the item hidden behind it. It was a large and brilliantly carved dark wood staff, with special enchants, giving a rune-carved look. It wasn't yet complete, but it was close. He had diligently been carving the wood and getting help with the enchantments, but now he wasn't ever going to finish it by the looks of things. He gently took the staff off the holder it was on, and looked at it, turning away from the little alcove. He took a few steps, but then collapsed onto the curtains he had pulled and scattered, the large staff flying out of his hands, and clattering to a stop by the top of the stone stairs that led up to his living area. Curling into a nearly impossible ball, he squeezed his eyes shut, almost grateful his area was so far from anyone else. The anguished cries and near screams coming from his mouth would be enough to bring anyone who still cared running. He eventually fell asleep right where he was, the sobbing he had been doing tiring him out completely. He didn't even have a dream or a nightmare. It was just a blank, dark, and cold sleep. 

After that horrible afternoon, no one would see the Inquisitor in days, and one could get into his room to see if he was there that normally brought him food or wine, as somehow the door had been 'sealed' shut. Food and wine were hardly touched, and all that seemed to be fully used was water. Dorian rarely seen outside the library or his own quarters, which he had returned to either. All that knew the two quickly realized something had gone horribly wrong. It was Cullen, who had became another good friend to Elijah, who eventually was the one to try and get into the Inquisitor's quarters. When he couldn't get the heavy door open, he was glad of the plate armor he was wearing. Otherwise what he did next would have hurt. A lot. He rammed into it with a plate encased shoulder, hard. He felt the jolt, but it was bearable, and after another try the massive wooden door slammed open. The commander quietly walked up the stairs, in case Elijah was asleep, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. 

His eyes widened when he saw the utter destruction in the area, almost everything torn, shattered, broken, or knocked over. Even the books on the shelves and the curtain that had been put in to block the sun were scattered everywhere. It was then that Cullen saw Elijah's back, from where he was curled up, still on top of a mass of tattered and ink stained cloth. He rushed over and around to where Elijah's face was facing and knelt. The younger man's eyes were open, but he wasn't there, or he didn't care to notice Cullen, even when the other man touched his shoulder. 

Cullen was stunned at how thin and worn Elijah looked, now the he was seeing him up close. The younger man looked horrible. He was thinner than he used to be, and his lips were cracked and dry, despite the dripping water jug Elijah had in one hand. The younger man's other hand gripped an impressive dark wooden staff so tight his knuckles were white as snow. Elijah seemed to be talking to himself, but Cullen caught very little of it. What he did catch was hard to figure out. There was mention of a horrible mistake, a surprise being hidden and the act taken too far, and a familiar name. The most common thing Cullen heard was a single line over and over “What have I done?”

Unsure as to whether Elijah was hurt or not, Cullen gently turned the smaller, younger man over, and picked him up, one arm under his shoulders the other under his knees. Cullen was unhappy to find that his friend was far lighter then he had been the last time he'd seen him over a week ago. The water jug dropped from Elijah's hand and hit the floor without breaking, merely rolling a few feet. The staff remained gripped in Elijah's other hand, before the young man abruptly swung it up, to hold it tight with both hands instead, the mumbling growing louder, but still unclear.

Cullen carefully carried the barely there young man out of his quarters and towards the clinic the young man insisted they build, knowing how important for the Hold's people, warriors or not, to be healthy and fit. Cullen focused only on his current task, ignoring the startled stares and whispers. He passed Elijah's group of friends, each of who was stunned at what they had just seen. When Cullen arrive at the clinic, he set Elijah down on the nearest cot, and tried to gently take the staff. He failed, as Elijah's grip tightened if at all possible.

“No..not yours..not mine...his..this is his..don't touch it..surprise..his!” was all Cullen could make out. The healers, both mage and not, worked around the tightly held staff, as Cullen walked backwards, back out of the clinic. When he got outside, everyone, except for a certain mage, was outside waiting, and wanting to know what was going on. Before he began to explain what he'd found and why Elijah was in the shape he was, he looked to Cole, and the spirit turned boy moved out of sight. Cullen didn't need to say a word for the mysterious boy seemed to know what he was going to say before he could say it, like always. Or he read it in his thoughts.

Cole found Dorian in his usual seat in the library, angrily thumbing through a book that he'd ranted to Elijah about after the assault on Adamant, before throwing it aside. The mage noticed him soon enough, and relaxed, as best he could. 

“Yes? What can I do for you?”

 

Back outside, Elijah's friends all varying expressions, but all were upset and sad for their friends, especially the young Inquisitor. It was Varric who ended up telling Cullen they had all been in on the surprise in progress, in regards to Elijah seemingly avoiding all of them. He had even recommended someone to help with etching and empowering the runes on the impressive staff, which he insisted and proved via ledgers that Elijah had carved it himself, over a period of some weeks, long before he got into the horrible fight with Dorian recently.

“Maker's breath...” Cullen didn't have the words to respond to what he heard, and only ran a hand through his short hair. They were startled when Cole reappeared from nowhere like usual, and only followed his gaze. Somehow, he had convinced Dorian to come out and see Elijah, and none of them were about to ask how he did it. 

Inside the clinic, the healers and left Elijah alone, in silence, minus the words he was still mumbling. The guards outside each door would keep the inside sad, so the emptiness was a problem at the moment. Elijah's friend too surrounded the place, quietly talking, as a still angry Dorian walked over to the trembling from of Elijah, before stopping, looking at the younger man's back, as he was faced away from the mage. He was holding something it seemed, but Dorian couldn't see what. His brow furrowed even further, as he caught brief spurts in what Elijah was still saying.

“Surprise...act..gone wrong....Dorian...surprise...what have I done? What have..I done..? No....” Dorian reeled back when he heard surprise and his name in the same broken sentence. The Inquisitor turned over until he was on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was then Dorian saw the dark, solid, wood staff clenched tightly in the younger man's hands. It was an incredible, gorgeous weapon, the glowing runes striking against the dark stained wood. It seemed to be incomplete, judging by the runes carved that hadn't been 'installed' yet, near the blunt end of the wood. 

“Surprise....gone too far...what have I done..? Dorian? No...” The mumbles continued, and Dorian winced, before kneeling by the cot. “Must..finish...staff.....show....love...what have I..? Dorian....come back...” 

The words grew softer and softer, before Dorian could barely hear the last bit Elijah said. “Please come back.....tell...love...you...” The mage's eyes widened. He looked back and forth between Elijah and the staff, and again, a few more times. It dawned on him, that everything that had happened, even Elijah's bit in the horrible fight they'd had, had all been an act that had spiraled out of control. The younger man had been busy, but not in the way the mage had thought. He had been working on the amazing piece of carved wood clenched tightly in his thin hands. He then noticed how thin and ill Elijah looked, and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the edge of the cot, near Elijah's left arm.

“Amatus.....what have you done...? No...it is what have I done....I have been a fool....a maker be damned fool...” His breath hitched, when he felt a very thin hand put itself onto the top of his head, barely flattening the short hair on top. He looked up. Elijah wasn't looking at him.

But his left hand was off the staff now, and on Dorian's head. The mage lowered it back down and silently cried, letting the anger he'd been feeling go, his own sudden guilt getting the better of him. Outside, their friends kept their vigilant watch, even as the other guards changed shifts, more than once. The stars above shone bright, as did the nearly full moon, and all was quiet outside, but inside a mage was crying, and unknown to him, so was a young man who had only tried to do something good, but who felt he'd failed, badly.

 

Some weeks later, Elijah was nearly normal in weight and strength, but his spirit was still small and shattered. The guilt he felt refused to go away, even though he spent time with his circle of friends more than he had been. He hadn't seen Dorian since that night in the clinic, but he felt as if he deserved what was happening. He always carried the staff he had been working on so hard with him, even though he could not use it, being a rogue like he was. It was finished, but the rightful owner had yet to get it. 

Kicking at the dirt, on one of his walks where he did his thinking, Elijah looked at the sky, breathing deeply, but a bit ragged. He then looked back down and kicked a rock, harder, into a nearby wall, that he then walked to. He slid the staff from his back, and slid down the wall until he was sitting in front of it. He looked at the staff, wondering himself why he kept a hold of it. Not that he deserved to be able to give it who it was for of course. He almost didn't see the familiar feet appear in his line of sight in front of him, before the owner of them knelt in front of him. 

He looked up slowly, straight into Dorian's gray eyes. He silently whimpered at the sight, but he didn't look away. The mage reached out with a hand, and gently stroked Elijah's left cheek. The younger man's eyes watered, but he didn't actually cry. He looked at the staff, then lifted it with one hand.

“This..this was for you...I..I swear on the Maker I meant no harm...I wanted to give you this....I..I wanted to try and ….never mind.....just..take it....” The mage looked at the now finished staff, and gently took it, setting it on the grass beneath them quietly. He took Elijah's other cheek in his other hand, and pulled the young man's head forward until they touched foreheads. Dorian looked into Elijah's teary blue eyes, and the young rogue gazed back. 

“I am sorry....I should not have done or said what I did....” Elijah tried to shake his head, but thanks to Dorian's grip was unable. 

“I took the act too far...I..I'd never done anything like this..and wanted to get it right....what a failure....but...I..I care so much about you...” The younger man swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, but he had to get it out..no matter what the mage said in response or did next.

“I..I've loved you for some time...and I only wanted to give you something and to tell you that I love you..but what a failure I am..a miserable rotten fai---” Dorian cut him off before he could finish the self hate, pulling the young man into a massive hug.

“I can not say I love you yet....but I have come to care for you as well...which is why I was so upset when you had been avoiding me. I was confused..and I'll admit it...hurt. But I should not have been as unworthy as I was..forgive me, Amatus”

That did it. Elijah buried his face into Dorian's shoulder, and cried for a time. It wasn't for long, and when he looked up Elijah was surprised with what happened next. First the mage gently wiped away the tear tracks, then he leaned in, eyes shut, and gently kissed Elijah. Not on the cheek or the forehead, but directly on the lips. Elijah's eyes widened, but then slowly shut, one of his hands gripping the mage's leather sleeve on one arm the other gripping Dorian's chest armor. It slowly deepened, then broke off, and the two looked at each other. Pulling Elijah in for another hug, Dorian looked to the sky, noting the night was halfway done. But he didn't feel like moving, and neither did Elijah. He instead shifted, pulling the younger man with him until Elijah was on his legs, head against his chest, hair tickling his neck. He continued looking at the sky, as a battered but emotionally healing Elijah fell asleep. Come the following morning, their friends would find them in the same position, almost, an completely asleep. The only difference is Dorian's chin was now tilted to the side, his cheek resting on top of Elijah's head. 

It looked like things might be better, but only time and the future would say whether it was for certain or not. 

End of Short! Lord have mercy..SIX pages worth. I knew it would be long but holy hell..or maker's breath as the characters of the game would say.


	14. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have a theme that fits the title of the series of shorts ^_^

Authors note: Me again! This won't be nearly as long as the last one haha...in fact it's super short compared to it..but.. Same disclaimer as always..and enjoy! And once again thanks for all the Kudos..they help keep me going with this little series :)

 

Small Smiles 14 – Smile

 

Dorian knew Elijah's many smiles by now, after months of knowing him. None of their other friends knew it, but the Inquisitor had a smile for every emotion he had it seemed. And he was rarely without one on his face in some way. The mage could describe each one if he was asked.

For a normal smile, the younger mans lips turned up just slightly at the corners, and there was a shine in his brilliant blue eyes. When he was angry, the it became a sarcastic looking smirk, to rival Cullen's when he did the same thing. When Elijah was sad, it was much the same as his normal one, but his eyes told the truth, their blue color dull and almost lifeless. When excited he would grin, teeth showing and all.

But Dorian's favorite one, was the one his friend had on his face whenever they saw each other. It was a wide, beautiful smile, that the younger man seemed to reserved only for him. He felt a very tiny amount of guilt over that fact, but it was squashed, by the hefty feeling of honor to have it bestowed upon him. He hoped he would see it for years, and that it would never go away. For if it did, nothing would feel right anymore. 

End of Short! I didn't want to go too far with this one...this is what I had planned for this theme anyways..but we are getting closer to the big reveal of Elijah's other ability! Just two more to go before that one! That will be a rather long one too I think!


	15. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is reading...a decent past time!

Authors note: Another somewhat short one..but enjoy..and same disclaimers!

 

 

Small Smiles 15 – Silence

It was rare for anyone in Skyhold to have peace and quiet, but for once Elijah had some, sitting alone for the first time in a hidden alcove he'd discovered, up on the second floor of the hold's library. Not even Dorian knew the spot was there yet. He was currently reading a dictionary on the Tevinter's language, hoping to learn some of it. He blushed, when he thought of a certain word that he had come across. He's finally discovered what Amatus meant. The thought of being called beloved in another language, one he was taken with, never failed to make the young man blush. Biting his lower lip, he went back to reading the book.

He almost didn't hear the footsteps in time to slam the book shut and then to hide it, but he did. And just in time. Thankfully the person who discovered his little hide-away was someone he didn't mind seeing it or finding him.

“Oh..hello Dorian” He smiled at the mage, who looked in at the spot he was in.

“Hello Amatus” The blushed deepened, but thankfully the shadows were across Elijah enough that it wasn't obvious. “Interesting little hiding spot. I almost missed you being here..however did you find this?”

“By accident....I was looking for a place that was quiet to read...and while looking through a shelf for a book I tripped, and ended up in here. Do you hear that by the way?” His friend looked confused.

“Hear what?”

“Exactly....the silence in here compared to out there..” Elijah gestured with a hand. “is exactly what I need now and then you know?” Dorian nodded, understanding the younger man's point.

“Yes...I do....well...I shall let you go back to whatever you might be reading” Dorian turned to go, but Elijah touched his arm gently.

“There is room....grab a book and join me...I can enjoy the silence with you here” The mage blinked, but nodded and went to go do so. Elijah sighed, and picked up the Tevinter dictionary, holding it just right so the title was hidden. Dorian came back with a book he didn't recognized, and sat near him, in the other chair Elijah had dragged in some time ago. The two then read, in blissful silence, enjoying each others company, despite not saying a single word. 

End of Short! I'm on a roll...some of these are easy..some aren't..you know?


	16. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah does some thinking after a long week

Authors Note: Hello again! Got another real short one for you...but the next one is gonna be longer...and will reveal Elijah's other ability to all...! Anyways...same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 16 – Questioning

 

Elijah sighed, and sat on his bed, rubbing the back of his head. It had been a very long weeks, and much of what occurred didn't go as well as he would have liked it to. Rifts he sealed were almost always surrounded by stronger enemies as of late, result in he and his group having a hard time getting them sealed fast enough. 

Clenching his fist, the one with the mark attached, he leans against the headboard of his bed, and looked at the ceiling. The mark throbbed angrily, but thankfully that wasn't any worse. He hadn't noticed until recently really that it actually was a painful thing. He heard steps, and turned his head to see Dorian coming up to pay him a visit as he often did. 

“Is something wrong, Amatus?” The mage asked him, sitting next to him on Elijah's bed.

“Just wondering whether this is worth it as of late..nothing major...” Elijah crosses his arms, and looked back at the ceiling. 

“I did not think I would ever say this of all people....but I think it is...there may be....unworthy...things that happen...but the thank you we get from those we help does makes it worth it...but that is just what I think” Dorian said in response, gently touching Elijah on the closest arm to himself.

“Yeah..I guess you are right...it has just been a long week” Elijah turned to look at Dorian, right as the response he expected came.

“Of course I am right. I always am. Now come....I came up here to ask you to join us in the tavern for our usual game of Wicked Grace”

“Alright...I'm coming....” Elijah gently shoved the mage as he said that, in response to the sarcastic and seemingly cocky response he'd gotten. “Let us go...I will beat you this time!”

“Ha! We shall we my friend...we shall see!”

End of Short! The next one is the one I've been waiting to get to...will be a long one too hopefully..like I said before :)


	17. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is fighting and blood....! Featuring a sheet I did for Elijah's animal self :)

Authors note: And here we go....been waiting to do this one haha....same disclaimers as always..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 17 – Blood

 

Elijah grinned at Dorian, only smiling wider and even laughing when the mage told to him to stuff it. Dorian had tripped and ended up in another pile of snow, for the third time on their usual walk around the outside grounds of Skyhold. He barely moved when he was giving a shove, but it was a good thing it happened. He ended up looking up at the right moment, and yanked on Dorian, throwing the mage into yet another snow drift and jumped the other way, just as a large animal slammed into the ground where they had been. Dorian surfaced, headed covered in snow, fully prepared to rant, until he saw the massive, lion like creature standing where they had just walked past. Whatever it was paid him no mind, and seemed to be focused on Elijah, who had his narrowed as he stared at it.

“I knew you were alive......you are too much of a bastard to die very easily....Tray!” The thing growled at him, and then stunned anyone watching, which was thankfully just the inner circle and Elijah friends, who had seen the thing jump down and had ushered everyone inside, out of view. It stunned them by opening it's mouth, and talking.

“It took me long enough to find you....but now that I have...I can rid myself of the last link to that pathetic pride” It growled, eyes blazing with a furious red color, semi-long tail lashing behind it. It sported odd adornments, that also seemed to be glowing a brilliant, and angry red. Long sharp black claws were attached to all four of it's feet, and it stood tall, a massive thing easily up to the bottom of a man's chest at it's shoulder. One ear was tattered, as if two pieces had been torn or bitten from it, and one of the “adornments” was cracked, and a lifeless gray color.

“Rid...you mean you..?” It hit Dorian and Elijah at the same time that thing..this..that Elijah called 'Tray' was behind his entire family being dead now. Dorian saw the look on Elijah's face after that point, and it made him shudder. Elijah was smiling still, but it was a cold, icy one, and the mage could have sworn he saw red appearing at the edges of the younger man's eyes. But he snapped out of it when Elijah pulled out his short swords, and gestured.

“It won't be that easy....I may not have my family to help me....but I do have these...and I am not new at using them. Try me...if you dare! You. Pathetic. Fool” Dorian didn't think Elijah should have taunted the thing, but it worked, and whatever it was let out a chilling snarl and jumped, claws out, directly at the young man. Elijah used his hand to tell all of them to stay back.

“This is my fight...stay out of it!” He raised his weapons in time to block the claws, then somehow managed to throw the lion-like creature to the side, with a well placed kick to the ribs. It was up again in a moment, and tried again, failing once more. In then resorted to taunts, like many enemies.

“You should have heard the younger ones scream before I tore into them....the screams were...wonderful. And the light in their eyes fading..? Glorious!” Dorian saw the flicker of red again, but this time it spread, turning Elijah's blue eyes an angry red, to match his opponent. He flipped the swords around, and threw them backwards, embedding them into a wooden dummy.

“I'm sorry everyone...” Dorian blinked, but then coughed as a cloud of dust kicked up, the result of Elijah kicking snow and the dirt below into the animal's face, making it paw at it's eyes. Repeated kicks thickened the cloud, and a bone-chilling growl was heard, but Dorian was not sure were it was from, as he was coughing and unable to see. And then the cloud faded, and standing where Elijah had been, was a creature similar to the attacker. 

This one was roughly the same size, but an entirely different color. Instead of the reddish brown of the attacker, this one had very light sandy brown fur, with dark brown-ish markings, and a lighter strip of color running from it's back legs to the sides of it's face, where it's cheeks met it's neck. It's hair, or mane rather, was two-toned, exactly like Elijah's hair, only there was more of it, from head to tail base. It's nose was a light blue, and it's claws a matching black shade, like the other one. When it opened it's mouth, there was a glimpse of a pale blue tongue inside, before the teeth shut into a familiar grin.

“E-elijah...?” Dorian was stunned. Elijah wasn't a mage, so if it was him, how did he do it. The the mage remembered his friend had spoken of a second ability. “So that's what you meant...what you told me about without telling me...!”

The second creature, also lion-like, glanced at his briefly, and then turned back to it's opponent. It flexed a paw, claws shining, before snorting.

“I wanted to tell them I could be like this one my own terms..but so be it...you wanted a fight...then let's have a fight!” Dorian recognized the voice. It was definitely Elijah. The slightly smaller animal charged forward before the large could react, and slammed into it, knocking it to the ground, claws digging into it's side. It shoved him off, and then the two turned into a snarling, whirling, spinning bundle of fur and claws. One of the two whimpered briefly as teeth met it's shoulder, but it was thankfully not 'Elijah' who did. The two eventually stood on their back legs, standing taller than Cullen in height, and lashed out with claws.

Blood flew, but in small amounts, from where claws made contact. Eventually Dorian yelled Elijah's name, when the larger animal jumped on his back, and dug in with four claws on Elijah's left side, pulling down, and leaving three large, painful gashes, from just onto his neck, to where his “armpit” would be as a human. The larger beast then shoved him away, and Elijah fell against a nearby wall , red blood streaming from the injuries. The larger beast towered over him, taunting him about his family, and being a weakling. What happened next Dorian didn't think he would ever forget.

“What are you going to do now weakling? Foolish cub...you won't win! I think I'll take your mage friend out when I'm done with you!” The larger animal pulled a clawed paw back, and that was when Elijah struck. Pushing off the dirt with explosive force, his teeth tore into the larger beasts neck, and held fast, even as it tried to pull free. Elijah's blazing red eyes glared at what he could see of the others head, before biting harder. When the other began to choke, Elijah narrowed his eyes, shook his head briefly, and then, still biting deep, tore the others throat out, taking a good portion of fur and flesh with him. Blood spurted out in great amounts, splashing onto Elijah's face and hair as he pulled back. He jumped away, spitting out the piece of flesh. His opponent stayed upright for a moment, and then collapsed with a mighty thud, dead before he even hit the ground. As it's lifeblood poured from it's ravaged neck, Elijah put both front paws, claws still out, onto the body, digging in just slightly. He looked at Dorian briefly, blood staining the fur around his mouth. Then he looked down at the body.

Throwing his head upwards, he opened his mouth, and let out am impressive roar, that sounding exactly like a lions would have. Then he stepped off the body and around it, stopping briefly to kick backwards with a foot, moving it just a touch. He looked at everyone again, and realizing what just happened, spun and ran, at a rapid speed, out of skyhold, and half way down the bridge to it before they could do anything.

Only Dorian followed, to no avail, the others still too stunned. 

“Elijah!!!!” The mage yelled, but Elijah didn't turn back, and was out of sight in no time. Dorian looked back at the dead creature, and wondered what would happen now.

End of Short! Yeah..so there you have it. Elijah can shapeshift..sort of. But no he is NOT a mage! I did the throat scene based on one I saw in the Walking Dead, when Rick killed a guy by tearing his throat out with his teeth :)

Also..please remember an artist name Corrie created the species Elijah can turn into!


	18. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah sings a familiar Wizard of Oz song :)

Authors Note: Got another modern age one for you! Also rather short..but it's nicer then the last one at least! Enjoy and same disclaimers as always..plus one extra....I don't claim any credit or ownership of the song in this short!

 

 

Small Smiles 18 – Rainbow

 

Dorian yawned, and stretched, still sitting on the blanket he had been for the past 4 hours, watching one hell of a musical concert, with a variety of singers. The only reason he stayed was because not only was the entire thing for a charity to do with orphans, but Elijah said he'd be coming to it. Dorian wondered what was taking the younger man, his best friend, so long. He would miss the entire thing at this rate. Luckily Dorian had a good spot on the grassy hill were the people watching were sitting. It had turned dark halfway through the music show, and stars shone above them. The announcer for the show came back on stage, and Dorian sat up straighter to get a better view again.

“We have a surprise singer for everyone! This is a last minute entry..but all of us here know him as a friendly young man with a heart of gold..we we are all happy to have him come up and sing! So without further ado...Elijah Trevelyan..with what he said was he favorite song!” Dorian's eyes widened, and he looked on with surprise as Elijah came on stage, in a full fancy suit, and with a microphone in one hand. Dorian thought he was too far to be noticed, but the younger man looked right at him.

“Hello all! Surprised huh? Well...I hope you enjoy this song!” Elijah turned briefly to gesture to the band, who knew what song to play instrumentals for, and they began. A few people near the front were the first to recognize the melody, and then it all went quiet as Elijah started singing.

 

_**Somewhere over the rainbow way up high** _   
_**There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby** _   
_**Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue** _   
_**And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true!** _

Dorian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no idea Elijah had a singing voice, at least not like this. He looked around and saw everyone around him looking at Elijah with awe and admiration. Behind Elijah, the giant screen lit up, showing the image of a rainbow, bright and clear.

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star** _   
_**And wake up where the clouds are far** _   
_**Behind me** _   
_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops** _   
_**Away above the chimney tops** _   
_**That's where you'll find me** _

The younger man walked from one end of the stage, to the other, eyes on the crowd the entire time. He eventually ended up back where he started, and finished the song.

**_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_ **   
**_Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_ **

**_If happy little bluebirds fly_ **   
**_Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_ **

Elijah held the note for a moment, and as the music ended, bowed to the crowd. He straightened, and looked at them again, a soft smile on his face. All was silent for maybe a second, and then everyone stood, clapping. Even Dorian got up and did so. Elijah bowed again, and waved to the crowd as he left the stage quietly. Later that night he would come to know that he was the only singer to get a complete standing ovation!

 

End of Short! This was a fun one..simple..but fun :)


	19. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian freaks over something harmless XD

Authors note: Just a short one today..hopefully slightly humorous. Sorry I didn't update yesterday....was worried about my grandpa and I ended up falling asleep at 5 haha...but here we go! Another modern age short! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 19 – Gray

 

A yell startled Elijah out of his thoughts, and he looked towards the bathroom in the decent sized flat he and Dorian had been sharing for a year or two now. He set his book down, and walked over to it on bare feet, looking in. Dorian was in front of the mirror, looking at something. Elijah moved up next to him and blinked.

“What are you looking for pray tell?” He didn't even flinch under the glare Dorian sent him.\

“Can't you see it? Are you blind???” he pointed at something, and Elijah had to squint to even see it. He blinked. It was a very tiny patch of gray hair near Dorian's temple. Not even visible unless you looked close. He blinked a second time, then arched an eyebrow.

“That's it? That's what you are in a snit about?”

“A..what...? I am not in a snit! I have a patch of..” Elijah cut Dorian off.

“Yeah a TINY patch of gray hair. But Dorian...you may only be 30...but trust me....the gray will give you a wonderful distinguished look as it spreads” He touched the other man gently on the shoulder. “So please...don't worry. Besides..you could always dye your hair if you are that upset about it” 

“I guess...” Elijah stifled a laugh at the sight of Dorian pouting and sulking. And all over a little gray hair. Go figure.

End of Short!


	20. Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dragon...

Authors note: Sorry for the brief lapse in updating...had a bust couple of days XD But here I am with another one...not as short as some..but not super long either! Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 20 – Fortitude

Definition of Fortitude – mental and emotional strength in facing difficulty, adversity, danger, or temptation courageously

Dorian ducked back behind the boulder he was hiding behind, as another burst of fire blew past it on the right. Turning so his back was to the stone, he took a deep breath, feeling the sweat running down his neck. He and the others with him, including Elijah as always, had been out on a simple supply gathering trip, to find elfroot and gems for enchanting. They hadn't even been looking for a dragon, when one of the beasts abruptly attacked them, having seemed to appear from literally nowhere. It was a big one, possibly a High Dragon, and like all of it's kind seemed to be, it was pissed.

They weren't even remotely close to taking the massive creature down, and the only one still standing was Elijah. The rest of them were exhausted, and barely able to avoid the bursts of flame breath. Dorian didn't know how Elijah was still going. He had started fighting first, and had been at it longest. And despite sweating like the rest of them, he never faltered, and never hid behind a rock or a ledge. In all honesty, Dorian believed he should have collapsed awhile ago. Taking the risk, the mage peered out again. The dragon had stopped with it's fire, but was still lashing out with powerful limbs, and extremely sharp claws and teeth. Elijah was still moving rather fast he noted, and then what happened next surprised him. 

The younger man jumped as the dragon lunged with it's head, and it ended up slamming it into the ground with enough force to daze it briefly. Elijah quickly took advantage. Dorian noticed, as the younger man raised his two short swords, that the dragon was covered with multiple small gashes, which means someone HAD managed to land some hits. Before he could think on this further, Elijah slammed the swords into a weak spot on the giant creature's head. The dragon roared with pain, rearing up briefly, before collapsing to the ground. It's body twitched and shook for a moment, and then went still. Elijah yanked the swords out, and slid down off the dead dragon's massive head. Dorian blinked, then stood, now that it was safe. The younger man amazed more and more every day it seemed. Of course not all dragons would be as easy to kill, if this one could be considered an easy kill, but it was an impressive kill.

“Not bad.....” Dorian said as everyone came out from where they had ducked away from the fire. “What say we clean up and then take this things head in for a reward..? I'm sure someone would pay for it!”

 

End of Short! This was originally going to be about Elijah fighting and winning against an illness..but then I pictured a dragon and well..yeah!


	21. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian surprises Elijah..again!

Authors Note: Sorry for no update yesterday....I was too tired to do much of anything x.x But in other news my grandpa is better..so I can sleep more now haha....anyways..on to the next bit...another modern age part! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 21 – Vacation

 

“Wake up Amatus! We've landed!” Dorian shook Elijah's shoulder, until the younger man finally jerked awake and blinked at him, still half asleep almost. He stretched, then yawned, before straightening up, as the plane slowly moved into position to let it's passengers off. 

“Mmm.....are you finally going to tell me where we've gone...?” Elijah rubbed at his eyes to clear them, further. Dorian had insisted he leave home and the research on his family he was doing, to come to a place the other man refused to mention the name of. The older man laughed, and shook his head.

“Not yet....although I am sure it will become rather obvious soon enough..now come...we're being let off now” Dorian undid his safety belt and stood, to get their carry on bags out of the overhead, moving briefly to let Elijah out, the younger man having taken the window seat. Elijah had wanted to look out of it, but had fallen asleep only a few minutes into the flight. It wasn't a long one, but he was tired due to many nights of staying up late.

They worked their way off the plane, and to the baggage claim, grabbing their suitcases rather quickly. Dorian led Elijah outside, where he flagged a car down that he had hired, unknown to Elijah, before the flight from home. He directed it to their hotel, where they got their room keys and put away their suitcases. Dorian then dragged Elijah back outside, to the same car, which would be at his service for their entire “vacation”.

“Dorian...what is..?” Dorian gently shushed Elijah, and after a few moments of travel, told the younger man to look out his car window. Elijah narrowed his eyes, but did so, and then his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He looked at Dorian, who couldn't help but laugh at the look on the younger mans face. Elijah looked back out, and almost instantly became a grown up child. He put his hands up on either side of the window, and practically flattened his face against the glass.

Outside, as the car pulled up to a drop off point, a large sign read “Disneyland”. Elijah was bouncing in his seat. Like many, he had always loved thing Disney related, and had always wanted to come back to this place. His last visits had been in his early teens. He spun around to Dorian as the car pulled to a stop, and gave the other man a massive hug, before unfastening his seat belt, and charging out of the door, with a lot of excitement. Dorian shook his head with a grin, and thanks the car driver, who was also smiling. 

“Not only are we here...but I also got entry passes for the park next door..California I believe it is...? Or something like that” Elijah nearly jumped in the air with excitement, as Dorian took him to a special lane for certain guests.

“So this was way you made me save so much money! So I could spend it here!” Elijah said, thinking of the wallet in his pocket packed with extra cash. Dorian nodded.

“Yes. Now...let us have fun shall we?” Elijah's happy nature was rubbing off on the older man, as he grabbed Elijah's hand, merging with the large crowd already present. What a surprise!

 

End of Short! I had to...I just had to..I'm sorry haha...originally this was going to be about Elijah going to England..but I changed my mind!


	22. Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's a twister...no really!

Authors note: Here I am again! I don't know if there is modern day weather in the DA games, like hurricanes, etc, but I wanted to do this anyway! How would one of the characters react to something new that only Elijah has seen before so far..! Same disclaimers..and enjoy! This one takes place after Elijah's 2nd ability is revealed, and the events with Celene and all that...right after Elijah has run off. Dorian had decided to follow him..and well....read on!

 

Small Smiles 22 – Mother Nature

 

Elijah's eyes, now a sad blue, were nearly closed, as he ran, full speed, out of Skyhold and out of sight of everyone within. Even Dorian. He did not want to see their faces, not after how he had torn his opponent's throat out like he had. He could still taste the horrible coppery flavor, and it was nothing like the delicious taste of prey's blood. The sky above him had darkened, not with the night, but with nasty looking storm clouds. They were practically black, and thunder sounds rang from inside, and eventually the occasional lightning bolt shot out.

Eventually the sky tore itself opened it felt like, as torrential rain poured forth. It was a rather depressing scene if one was in that sort of mind set, like Elijah felt he was now. It seemed mother nature herself as he called it was upset too. He had no idea how much yet though. Unknown to him, not long after he'd vanished from sight, Dorian had managed to get a horse geared up, and had followed his large footprints out, taking the same paths he did. And the mage was not far behind surprisingly enough. One of the few times Elijah stopped to take a breather, gave Dorian a chance to catch up enough to see the large cat like figure of his best friend, who he had slowly begun to fall for. He opened his mouth to yell Elijah's name, when a gigantic lightning strike hit the ground nearby, causing his horse to throw him before the mage could react. As Dorian hit the ground with a pained yell, the frightened beast had already turned and ran back the way it came, back towards Skyhold. Elijah, having heard the yell turned. 

“Dorian!” the man still in the form of a large cat like animal exclaimed, running back to the mage, who had gotten up to his knees. Dorian looked at the large animal, and then, hearing an odd noise before Elijah did, turned to look over the large cats shoulders. His eyes widened and a startled statement came out.

“What....is THAT?!” Elijah turned his head to look, and almost right away his ears went flat against his head, as his eyes widened. He quickly turned back around, and crouched slightly.

“Get on” He used an ear to gesture to his back. When the mage took too long to get on, Elijah ran around behind Dorian and into him, knocking him onto his back, forcing the mage to hold onto his “mane”. 

“What are..!” Elijah cut him off quickly, as he unsheathed his claws, intending to use them for extra grip in the torrential storm.

“Not the time..just..hold on!” Elijah was into his full speed run in a second, forcing Dorian to hold on tight with his legs and his hands. The mage looked back again at what the large cat was attempting to outrun.

A large funnel shaped swirl of air and debris, that Dorian had never seen before, had touched the ground, and was headed their way at high speed. It was making a loud roaring sound, not at like Elijah's. This thing's was eerie, and nearly demonic sounding. Dorian could only watch with shock and, not that he'd admit it, fear, as whatever it was destroyed anything in it's way. Trees uprooted like they were mere twigs, and rocks were moved aside, and even picked up. 

The thing seemed awful close, even with the speed Elijah ran, which far outpaced even their fastest horses or mounts. Dorian tore his gaze away from the thing, as Elijah jumped over a fallen tree branch. 

“I don't think you can outrun whatever that is...it's not natural!” He yelled. Elijah heard him, thanks to sharper hearing in animal form.

“It's a tornado....where my family was originally from had them.....and yes..I can.....I just need to keep going long enough...to hopefully outlast it!” Elijah yelled back, not taking his eyes off where they were going. He eventually hit the bridge to skyhold, and ran along it, the massive whirlwind of air and god knows what still seeming to follow him. But as he neared the middle of the bridge, the loud sounds the tornado was making died off, and the while the rain was till falling, the wind and lightning had practically died off abruptly. Dorian looked back to see what was left of the “tornado” disappear, as if it had broken apart. He shivered. He never wanted to see one of those again. Ever.

End of Short! I was inspired thanks to the movie Twister...go figure!


	23. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah describes his 'cat' form a little more..then passes out

Authors note: Hi again! This one is a bit short..and takes place directly after the previous one with the tornado! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 23 – Cat

 

Everyone that had been left behind in shock at what they saw, starting to panic when the horse Dorian had taken came back and ran into the stables, without a rider. A few noted the horrible storm that appeared, and had original thought the mage had somehow caused it, until they too had seen the odd spiraling cloud come down from the sky. That had gone, and now they stared at a large animal running towards Skyhold via the bridge. It wasn't a horse, but it did have someone on it's back. Those that knew him soon recognized the lean frame of Dorian, holding on tight to the creature. As it got closer, those who also knew Elijah, recognize the animal Dorian was riding as said person. Elijah, in his large cat like form, looked exhausted, but he didn't slow, not until he was inside the Skyhold gates, and into the nearly empty courtyard. Thankfully the only folks still there were the inner circle and Elijah's close circle of friends and companions. His enemy's bloodied and battered dead body was also still there, as no one wanted to go near it at the moment.

Elijah finally skidded to a halt, leaving a trail where large paws dragged in the dirt. Dorian let go, and slid off, slowly. The mage gazed at Elijah, his feline body heaving as the large cat, if that's what he really was, fought to regain his breath. Normally running for what seemed like forever would be a breeze for Elijah, but he was still injured from the fight that had only ended not even an hour prior. His shoulder ached something awful, and tiny trickles of blood still streamed from the large gashes. Luckily not enough to make him bleed to death, but still enough for Dorian to attempt to stop the blood with what little healing magic he knew. Elijah's shoulders as an animal came to Dorian's waist, or rather just above it, so the mage didn't have to bend far to reach the injury site. The smaller bits of damage Elijah had taken had already stopped oozing red, and would heal on their own. The large gashes on his shoulder and a bit of his neck however would leave obvious scars. Nothing to be done about that.

Elijah sat down on his haunches, still breathing deeply, and not looking at anyone if he could help it. His ears flattened again his head as he heard Cullen ask the question everyone was probably thinking.

“What are you?” It wasn't mean per say, but it felt like a hit to Elijah's heart, and it made him ache, if at all possible. Seeing Elijah's reaction, the Commander rephrased his question. “What...animal...are you? You look like a lion...but they don't..have those...extra things..on them...and how did you change if you are a rogue not a mage?”

Elijah lifted his large feline head, and turned a sad gaze to Cullen, before answering, voice sounding richer than ever oddly enough. “My family has always been able to change shape.....and I don't know why...as for what I am...I am a large cat...that was created from the blood of a Lion....not me but the first of my kind...as for the..things..on me..they change color with my eyes to show my mood...” The blue colors of his eyes was obvious, and need no asking as to what his current mood was. “Only recently, when my ancestors came to this country, did they learn to change into human form. I myself am completely human..I can just..turn into..well..this..” He waved a paw at himself.

“I..did not want to reveal it..I was afraid as to peoples reaction....as I know how mages are thought of in this..country and abroad...and even though I'm not one...well...” He didn't need to finish the thought. Everyone knew what he meant. After catching his breath, Elijah reared onto his back legs, towering over Dorian, then shifted, slowly, back to his normal human form, armor and all. The leather over his shoulder and neck was torn, to match where he had been torn into as an animal.

“And...yes....my animal side IS a big cat. Fast, strong, and agile...also hard to catch, and hard to defeat if you don't know how it works....” He staggered, and Dorian caught him, as the younger man passed out. The running non-stop, after the nasty injuries, had finally caught up to him. With Cullen's help, the mage managed to get Elijah back into his quarters. He wasn't afraid of the younger man, not at all. He was now curious about the man's animal form, and wanted to know more about it. He had felt the speed and power under the fur as Elijah ran from the horrible storm, and knew there was a lot to the young man's other side. But he would wait until Elijah had recovered a bit from the fight and the run. He owed him that much..after all the younger man had saved him earlier!

 

End of Short!


	24. No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Herald screams....ouch!

Authors note: Got another one for you..! Pretty short...but this is how I pictured...well..you'll see! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 24 – No Time

 

“Come on Dorian! You can do better than that!” Elijah grinned, watching the mage charge another fire spell, after the first two missed. The mage knew his partner was teasing him, as he always did when they sparred with each other, but the mage still scowled as he always did.

“If you would not move all the time I might be able to!” Elijah laughed, and shook his head.

“What sort of rogue would I be then..? Now come on..!” As Elijah lifted his marked hand to gesture with the sword in it, he abruptly dropped it, as the sky tore itself open, green lightning the area up almost entirely from above. As it did, Elijah let out a bone-chilling scream, not yell, but scream, and grabbed his wrist with his other hand, collapsing to the ground as wave after wave of extremely painful spasms hit that hand. Green light shot from his hand as it used to, in little lightning shaped beams. The young man rolled in agony on the ground, as Dorian dropped his staff and ran over to kneel next to the thrashing form. By that time Elijah had ground his teeth together, so hard they almost hurt, and groaned through them, before looking at Dorian with pain filled, teary eyes.

He managed to get to his knees, still holding his pain filled hand. He looked at the mage again as Dorian put a hand on each of his shoulders. 

“We're...argh! We're out of time.....! The end is...the end is here!” Dorian's eyes widened. He hadn't been looking forward to what Elijah was referring to. Their enemy was coming, and it was time to get geared up and prepared for the final show down. He helped Elijah up, and together they went to gather their friends and war council together. No one knew who might make it out or not, but even if they died, they had to die trying. It was now or never!

 

End of Short! Yes I, like many I'm sure, can see this happening to our poor Herald when the big ass hole re-opens! I know I do!


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is another villian no one yet knows about..and who will remain un-named..for now!

Authors note: Hey all! Me again..with another super short one...but it introduces another OC of mine....and he hales from the same world Elijah's family did....! He's a major player in events that destroyed that world..which is also the same one in my original comic! He's definitely an evil asshole...! Anyways...same disclaimers as always..and enjoy! (This takes place after the fight with Tray, and after the tornado, etc. In the big story I hope to do..this guy would come in AFTER the final showdown with Corypheus to make things bad, again.

 

Small Smiles 25 – Trouble Lurking

 

No one knew it, but as the Inquisition forces dragged Elijah's old enemy's body in to be burned to ash, a dark figure watched from a distant cliff. Encased entirely in armor the blackest of black shades, except for the lack of a helmet, the figure, a man, made for an imposing figure. Or he would if he was spotted. His short dark gray hair, the tips dyed a dark blue, watched the proceedings with narrowed icy blue-green eyes. 

He scoffed, and shifted his position, in order to kneel on one knee. He could just make out a form that was very familiar to him. 

“So.....one of them survived after all.....my..minion...didn't do his job properly.....well then. I'll let this silly little group have their time.....but when they least expect it....” His mouth twisted into a cruel smile, before he laughed. “Be ready for me..Elijah....you're time will come when you least expect it! Yours..and your little groups!” Crouching further, and revealing red and black dragon wings, the mystery man took off flying, very careful to put an illusion spell over himself so he would appear to be nothing more than a large bird of prey. 

He would be back, and when he did return, it would not be a good thing. It never was when this man became involved in anyone's lives.

 

End of Short!


	26. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a funeral of sorts... :(

Authors note: Hi again! Got another sad one for ya....Elijah has finally gotten word on the bodies of his family, and they have been en-route to Skyhold, but have now arrived. Then..well....you'll see. Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 26 – Tears

 

Elijah had been writing down some notes on a new type of elfroot he had discovered, that he had dubbed “Royal” Elfroot for it's color, when there was a knock at his door. The only ones who ever knocked usually were the War Council, so when he called out for whoever to come in, he thought it was them. When he saw Dorian instead, he was surprised. 

“Dorian! You know who needn't knock...and...Dorian..? What's wrong?” Elijah dropped the quill in his hand and stood quickly, moving around his desk until he was in front of the mage. Dorian looked at him, with sadness in his gaze. The mage said nothing, handing Elijah a piece of parchment instead. Elijah frowned, but took it, and read it. His eyes widened by the time he was done, and then he lowered the hand holding it to look at Dorian. 

“Is this true...? They...they've been found?” The mage nodded before responding.

“Some time ago there was word sent to one of our camps, and then to here, that they had possibly found the bodies of your family. We said nothing because we did not know....but we did have them send them to Skyhold...for if it is them, they can be buried in the new graveyard you had made..” The mage shifted, then finished. “and the carts bringing them are on the bridge....halfway to the courtyard now...a scout just told us..” Elijah dropped the parchment, and was past Dorian before the older man could say any more. Elijah didn't even bother closing the heavy door behind him, instead opting to practically jump down the stairs. 

He charged through the second door that led to his area, and then out into the courtyard, to stand just to the side of the main gates. He arrived just as the first cart arrived. He was expecting the bodies to be covered, but they weren't. And they somehow hadn't rotted, looking like they were merely asleep. Dorian had managed to catch up to the younger man as the last of the three carts pulled in, coming to a gentle halt. Everyone nearby stayed clear, quietly and respectfully watching as Elijah moved closer. He went to the first cart, and his grip on the side became so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Inside was an older gentlemen, with graying medium brown hair, an older woman with equally graying black and brown hair, and a young man, maybe in his mid-teens, with medium brown hair. In the second cart, there was a man who looked to be the same age as Elijah, but with hair a medium blonde color. Next to him was a young lady, possibly the young man's wife, with light brownish-blonde hair. The final wagon was the worst for Elijah. In that one were two small children, not even ten years old. One had hair the blackest of black shades, darker even than Dorian's. The other had hair the palest blonde, so much so it seemed white. 

Elijah shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. Opening them, he said in a cool, calm tone “Please find decent clothes for them..and prepare them for burial. They deserve only the best” Upon closer look, the damage to their necks, which someone had mercifully sealed, made it clear as to what killed them. His enemy hadn't been kidding when he said he'd done it.

The arrival of the carts had been 3 days earlier, and Elijah was now preparing himself for their services, finishing the last bit of fastening his formal tunic together. He took one last look at himself, and made his way to the large graveyard he had recently insisted be built. He had done it before finding out about his family, and before killing the one who had killed them. How ironic that their murderer died the same way they did, with a bite to the neck.

Elijah was the last to arrive, but no one complained, unwilling to upset the Inquisitor further. The bodies had been laid out gently, in a row, from oldest to youngest. The site of the two children bothered many, and Elijah could hear the sobs from the women in the crowd. His friends and council split into two sides, to let him stand between them as he turned to face the crowd. He took a deep breath, before moving to the first slab, upon which lay the oldest of his family. He looked down at the man on the stone, and gently touched the ice cold head, before speaking.

“I wish you all could have met them when they were alive. My family was the best anyone could have ever asked for” Elijah looked down at the older man's body. “My brother, Arthur, was the best older brother a man could have asked for. He would do what it takes to protect those he felt worthy, and he always helped those in need. He was the one who taught me between right and wrong after our parents died before I was a teenager. He also was the one who trained me to fight with a sword. There was no one more patient and willing to teach”

Elijah moved to the woman on the slab next to him, and everyone watched as he shut his eyes briefly. “Annabelle...Annie as we younger folk called her..was the most caring and gentle soul ever. Her patience was even better than my brothers, and there was no one better to care for a child, her own or not. If you needed a hot meal but couldn't pay, she didn't care. She would give you one and would refuse payment” He hesitated, and then moved to the next slab.

“Now..William..or Liam, as we called him. This was a fine young man, like his father, Arthur. Not as even tempered or patient, but an able fighter and a good man. He was a master at training mounts as well, for personal use or for soldiers” Next came the young lady next to Liam. “His wife, Gwen, was a talented non-magic healer in her own right, and had an incredible memory for herbs, medicinal or for potions. She had hoping to train in Alchemy and the arts of making potions” Dorian's gaze followed Elijjah as the younger man stopped at the teenager's slab.

“Now this cheerful young lad..he was hoping to be a Templar someday. He wanted to serve in some way, and he had a knack for the job. Before he even turned 10 he was incredible with a sword and shield, and had every scripture nearly memorized. He was about to read the last group of them when I last saw him” Now for the hardest two, which Elijah insisted be buried with each other, as the two were inseparable in life, and he could not bear to separate them in death. 

“Kai and Aran....these two were the closest of friends since they met. Kai is Liam's son, and Aran was a cheerful yet shy orphan they took in as their own. Both had just showed signs of magic when I last saw them. Kai had fire power, and Aran had ice, go figure. But that didn't stop them from having fun and pulling pranks. They loved to play games with carved wooden balls more than anything, and had fun using their new power to make ice sculptures, in any season. Their loss...” Elijah paused, and didn't care if anyone saw the single tear that went down his cheek. “will be the hardest to recover from. They had barely begun to live. And in an instant their lives were stolen from them” Elijah backed away from the slabs, and gave a barely noticeable nod.

Dorian nodded back, then stepped forward, with the rest of the mages. Elijah watched, silently, as the mages all form a shell like glass around the slabs, before moving and lowering them into the holes that had been dug near each. Once in, all of the non-mages that offered came forward, led by Cullen, to cover the slabs and bodies with dirt. Then once that was done, flowers were gently placed near each grave stone, as one by one people came, showed their respect, and left. Each of Elijah's friends left a small gift and a flower, and quietly left the younger man alone, who was now in front of the stones looking at them in completely silence. Only Dorian remained after leaving his gift and flower for each. The mage moved up next to Elijah and silently took the younger man's right hand in his left. Elijah squeezed Dorian's hand, and the two stayed as they were until darkness came, even even through it. All the while Elijah didn't make a sound, the tears silently streaming down his tired, stricken face.

End of Short! This was another one that made me cry....sad no?


	27. Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah goes to Italy..

Authors note: Got another modern age one for you this time! I've always pictured Dorian as Italian in the modern age, since Tevinter is said to based off Rome..and we all know that's in Italy! This is what happens when a college aged Elijah, who is from England in this short instead of elsewhere, goes to Italy for a class trip, and meets Dorian for the first time there. Yes..this is another first meeting thing! I used an online translator for this..so sorry if anything might be a bit off! Same disclaimers as always..and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 27 – Foreign

Elijah stepped out of the hotel he was staying in with the rest of his classmates, and looked around, still in awe at what he was seeing. He never thought he would be in Rome, ever, in his life time. But to be here, for an archaeology class trip no less, was beyond exciting for him. He found himself grateful that he had learned to take Italian classes as early as his late high school years, but he hadn't had to put it to use it, but he found he was a bit rusty with understanding those around him speaking in the language. So engrossed in looking at the sights as he walked was he, that he ended up bumping into someone, and falling onto his butt. He quickly said excuse me in Italian, which was easy enough to remember, and heard whoever he bumped into do the same.

He looked up to see who he walked into like an idiot, and blinked. He was face to face with a man who appeared a bit older than himself, with a neat mustache, and short cut dark hair. His eyes seemed to be a pleasant shade of gray, but it was hard to tell. The other man reached out with a hand, offering to help him up. 

“Stai bene?” he heard the man ask, as he was pulled to his feet. Elijah brushed any dirt he may have picked up off, and then nodded, before responding, in Italian, in case the man did not understand English.

“Sì” he answered simply. He looked at the other man, and decided it was best if he apologized. “Il mio nome è Elijah. Mi scuso per contro” He then mumbled, in English to himself “I hope I said that right....”

“Ah...an English man!” Elijah blinked, until it finally dawned on him the man had spoken, with an accent rather like his own, in perfect English. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but he then grinned, a sheepish sort of smile.

“I apologize...I thought you were Italian, like everyone around me seemed to be” The other man laughed briefly, then answered him.

“I am, or at least I was born in this country. I haven't lived here since I was two though. I am here from England, where I live now and have most of my life, on a week long trip” Elijah blinked, and his grin widened if possible.

“Oh..an Italian born English man....awesome. Where are you from there? I am from London, and am here in Rome for a class trip for college” 

“First..allow me to introduce myself. I am Dorian Pavus, and I am here from London as well” The two gently shook hands, both ignoring the surprise static shock they got. Dorian folded his arms over his chest after that.

“Care to join me for a walk? I was on my way to the Coliseum when I ran into you”

“Of course..I was headed that way too!” Elijah fell into step next to Dorian, feeling oddly at ease with a man he just met. Then again he'd always had a knack for telling good people from bad. 

“What sort of class are you here for or with rather?” Elijah glanced at Dorian out of the corner of his eye.

“Archaeology actually..I've always been fascinated by ancient history and artifacts..not to mention the cultures. I am mostly into Medieval history, but this city and it's people are equally fascinating”

“Excellent....I am here for the history myself...and hope to get access to ancient texts while I'm here!”

The two continued to talk, and sometimes poke fun at what the other said, as they walked in the direction of the mighty Coliseum. Elijah was very glad that he opted to come on this trip now. Why he ever considering not coming he'll never know, nor did he care now.

End of Short! Italian words used below...blame the translator if anything is wrong..I can't speak it personally haha

 

Stai bene? - Are you alright?  
Sì - Yes  
Il mio nome è Elijah - My name is Elijah.  
Mi scuso per contro - I apologize for bumping into you


	28. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah shows grief in his own way....

*Authors Note: Another short well..short..for ya'll! This one is after the last one...bit more in regards to Elijah's emotions. BTW the music I pictured with this isn't sad..but something I considered powerful. The scene where Balto howls after falling off the cliff? Yeah..that scene and that music. Anyways....same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 28 – Sorrow

After awhile of standing silently in front of the stones that marked where his family laid in death, Elijah couldn't take anymore. He gently squeezed Dorian's hand, the little gesture showing how much he appreciated what his best friend had just done for him. The love he had for him only grew, but right now he had to let out what he was really feeling. He let go of Dorian's hand, as the mage nodded. He could guess what Elijah might do next, and he was right.

The younger man abruptly, and smoothly shifted into his animal form, and charged up the hill behind the graveyard, climbing up to balance on the thin stone wall behind it. He stood, sort of, for a moment, and then Dorian saw him take in a huge breath. The next instant the large cat form of Elijah opened his mouth and let out a loud, but eerie roar. Dorian could hear the grief in the sound. He moved away a bit to sit on a stone bench, and for a reason he had to figure out why, waited for Elijah to finish. The younger man had earned the right to let out his sorrow in some way, and if this was how then so be it. Thankfully it seemed everyone else understood too, as no one cam to see what was going on, as Elijah let out another roar to the night sky.

 

End of Short! I did say it was short..also..GO AMERICAN PHAROAH! ^_^


	29. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah hurts himself emotionally..and there's kissing!

*Authors note: Hey all! Got another one here for you! Hopefully a bit less depressing! It will have a bit of angst and a misunderstanding in reference to what might happen if you don't romance Dorian, but don't worry..that will change by the end! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 29 – Happiness

 

After the funeral for his family, and his little show of grief that only one person was there for, Elijah knew what he would have to do. Whether it went well for him or not, he had to at least tell Dorian what he really felt. Sure they were already best friends, but for him at least, this latest act of kindness had clinched what he'd been afraid to admit before. He loved the mage, and wanted to tell him. He knew by now that a good number of his friends would be in Skyhold's tavern, so after a quick stretch, he made his way out of the main keep and across the courtyard to go there. 

He waved at a few of the guard's he'd become friends with as of late, and quietly opened the tavern door as he did so. It was very crowded, almost completely full even, which it usually was as of late. He scanned the crowd for his closest friends, and spotted them at their usual table. He eventually saw Dorian and took a few steps in that direction, but soon halted. He barely saw a confused bartender, who had greeted him as he drew close, but had not responded to. Quietly, Elijah turned and went back the way he came, without a word. All he could picture was his best friend leaning awful close to another of his friends, a huge Qunari who called himself the Iron Bull. It could have been nothing, but from Elijah's field of view it look like plenty. He couldn't tell him now. He would have to get over what he felt, no matter how much it hurt him, if he even could.

And hurt it did, keeping his typical smile on his face, despite the shattered pieces of his young heart he had inside. He couldn't avoid Dorian, he never could. He did take him along on missions and such less than usual, but most figured he was doing it so as to not tire the mage out. When they weren't out of the hold, he often found himself sitting, alone, and in his animal form, on various battlements and rooftop places. He still went to Wicked Grace games, but only to watch. He never played anymore, only stood listening to the others tell stories, when he could bear to look at them. 

Things nearly exploded, emotion wise, when a few weeks after he turned and left the tavern that day, he requested that he go on a new mission alone. It was an easy call for help with some local bandits and bold wild animals, but no one was fond of the idea. After some moments of listening to Cullen and the other advisers telling him it was a bad idea, he firmly told them he could handle himself, and that he knew how to send calls for help if he had to. They backed down, as did all of his circle of friends, except for the one he wished would. 

As he prepared his horse, finishing up with it's saddle, he caught the sight of Dorian making his way towards him. Elijah jumped onto his horse in short time, but wasn't fast enough to make the horse gallop away. He sighed and waited for it, but his good nature had turned sour as of late, and the fine line holding his rare temper was fraying fast. 

“What are you doing Amatus? You do know this is a horrible idea, especially for you” Elijah's already shattered heart felt apart further at the term which Dorian didn't know he'd manage to translate.

“I am not a child and I CAN handle myself Dorian” his grip tightened on the horse's reins, the animal pawing the dirt with impatience. It was if it could sense he's desire to leave too.

“You have never gone alone now. Maybe with just me, but never alone. What is going on? You think I have not noticed how you have been these past weeks? What happened since that night at the graveyard to make you this way?” Elijah winced. He should have known Dorian might have noticed. But the last frail shred of his temper control broke, and he growled.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Go back to your...friend” he drawled the word in a sarcastic cruel tone, that suggest he meant something else besides that word. “And leave me alone. I grow tired of you. Now I shall see all of you when I see you” he gently kicked the horse in the sides, and the stallion reared, forcing Dorian to back up. The mage had a confused hurt look to him, but Elijah looked away, and the horse raced out of the front gates. 

“What was that about..?” Dorian whispered to himself, as he watched Elijah's stallion disappear from view quickly. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Everything had been going fine since the night he'd waited for Elijah to finish displaying his grief in animal form. And then Elijah's behavior seemed to have abruptly changed, and something hadn't been the same. 

He thought about it as the days following Elijah's departure dragged on, into weeks. It was only two weeks since, but it felt like forever. He also remembered talking to the others in their little group about something important, in regards to Elijah. He had never expected to feel what he did, as in where he was from, relations between two men were generally for pleasure and not for keeps. So feelings for another man were not only rare, but often frowned upon when it did occur. There was something about Elijah though that made him want to risk his heart and spirit. But now it looked like it may not happen. He sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair, as he walked down the stairs in the direction of the tavern, for their usual game of Wicked Grace. It wasn't the same with Elijah and his brilliant laughter and smiles though. 

Just as he reached the main gate, the sound of hooves on stone made him look up as he always did, still hopeful but not by much. He recognized the dark horse headed his way, as well as the rider. Elijah was back! He started towards the gate, but then halted, remembering how Elijah had been when he left. He was nervous that the rogue would still be in the same mood. His eyes widened when he saw Elijah's new leather armor. It was an incredible mix of red and black, and form fitting, without looking restrictive to the lean body beneath. Elijah pulled his horse to a complete halt, and gave it a pat on the head, then a quick treat, before hopping off, a stable hand gently taking the animal away for a bath and some food. Dorian also noted that while Elijah's hair was in it's normal style, it was a fair bit shorter. The younger man noticed him as if he suddenly appeared, and there was a tightness about his eyes, but he wasn't outwardly rude as he greeted Dorian. 

“Dorian” The younger man tilted his head at him in a nod, but Dorian could only furrow his brow, still confused by Elijah's nearly cold demeanor. Apparently that hadn't changed like he'd hoped. He sighed, but returned the nod.

“Ama-Elijah” he managed to catch himself before he could say the endearment, and watched with surprise and more confusion as Elijah winced, before standing straighter if possible. The younger man looked past him at the tavern, then at him, and then away entirely.

“Well...I shall leave you to your game. It had been a long trip and I am not up for it this time. I apologize” The younger man added a bow, which Dorian didn't like, before turning away, and starting up the stairs by where they were standing.

“Elijah....I can not bear it further. What is wrong..? You have not been yourself in over a month...almost two. Please...tell me the truth” He wasn't going to beg for the younger man to talk, but he could at least ask a few times. He saw Elijah halt mid-step, then sigh. The younger man then turned and came back down, to stand in front of Dorian, looking at him with such sadness that Dorian didn't didn't know what to think.

“I want something..no..someone I can not have....and it breaks my heart. So I have been..trying to get over it..but I can not seem to..and that makes my heart hurt all the more” Dorian didn't expect that answer. 

“Why can you not have them?” Dorian just wanted to understand.

“Because I am too late. I have loved hi—them for some time. But I never said a word..and now I wish that I had. Then maybe my heart wouldn't feel like a mass of broken glass....” The younger man sighed, heavily, running a hand through his shorter hair. “..I never should have gone in that tavern all those weeks ago......maybe I would not be hurting so bad...”

“Who....?” Dorian was cut off by Elijah.

“I may as well say it anyway.....I know you are with someone already....but..I love you, Dorian. I have for some time, I could just never get the words out, nor have the bravery to admit it. Now that I have that out, I shall leave you” He moved to bow, but was caught off guard when he was pulled back into an upright position, and then found himself being kissed. His blue eyes widened with surprise, as he pulled away.

“What are you doing? You are with Bull...and I am not the type to..” Dorian cut him off, understanding suddenly dawning on him. He knew now what Elijah had seen, and also knew from the door that it looked like more than it was.

“I am not with any one. But...I would like to try to be” Elijah blinked at him, being the confused one now. Dorian looked at the sky, then back to Elijah. “I love you” The younger man's mouth opened with surprise, but Dorian held a hand up briefly for silence.

“I know what you saw..and I understand how you misunderstood. But I had asked him what he would do if he were me and loved you, and he told me to just go for it, as he would have in my position” Elijah snapped his jaws shut,and looked at the mage, eyes teary, but for a new and better reason. Before he could speak, Dorian kissed him again, and this time Elijah's eyes slid shut, and he put his arms around the slightly taller, older man, who did the same. They only broke apart when they heard loud cheers. Both turned to see the mentioned Qunari and the others cheering from the tavern door. Elijah couldn't help the following outburst of loud laughter that followed from his mouth. His heart no longer hurt, and felt strong as ever. He felt silly for what he'd thought, but then thoughts of kissing Dorian came into his head instead. Giving their friends a look, he turned to the mage, kissed him, hard, then broke away, to go chase Sera around the inside of the tavern, for her wise guy comments. 

Bull gave Dorian a thumbs up, and the mage smiled, slightly, before looking to the sky. He would still have some issues with everything, but he was going to try to overcome them. Losing this happiness was not an option!

End of Chapter!


	30. Under The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah enjoys the weather..sort of!

Authors note: Another short one for ya..but yay for hitting 30 of these! They may be one-shots..but it's the longest “story” I've ever done so far. I am definitely getting inspired to do a real full story with Elijah! Oh..and this is the first one where Dorian is mentioned but doesn't actually appear. This is during the time Elijah went out alone and was gone those few weeks! Anyways..same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 30 – Under The Rain

 

After tying his horse to a tree, and giving it some treats, mostly apple bits, Elijah gazed out of the tree line at a grassy clearing, near the farmlands, where had gotten their Stable Master and his horses some time ago. Looking at what sky he could see, he saw that it was overcast, and likely to rain. He found he was right, when not two seconds later the sky seemed to tear open, the rain pouring down in near torrents. 

Elijah stepped out into the cool rain, and lifted his head, eyes shut, to the sky. The rain quickly soaked him through, but he didn't care at that moment. He felt the worst of his tension seep away, as if the rain was washing it away as it fell across his skin. His heart still hurt, but now he felt like he could handle a bit better. He debated about apologizing when he got back, but decided not to, feeling it would do no good. 

He stood in the rain for a bit longer, before eventually backing into the trees again, to try and dry off. It had felt good to do what he'd just done however, and he wasn't about to regret it on bit.

End of Short!


	31. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are flowers and a chess game is started...

Authors note: Another short one...but one that isn't anywhere near as depressing as those a bit ago...same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 31 – Flowers

 

One of Elijah's favorite places in Skyhold, besides the Library, was the garden that sat directly in the center of everything. It was where, on days when he wasn't in the Tavern playing Wicked Grace and had the time, he'd play chess either against Cullen, who often beat him, or against Dorian, who liked to tease and try to cheat. The mage usually failed, as Elijah wasn't stupid, but the older and slightly taller man made it fun. 

The other thing Elijah enjoyed was the flowers, kept fresh and alive through care, and a bit of magic. That's where he was now, admiring the plants, usually one in particular. He was startled by a hand on his arm, but relaxed when he saw it was Dorian. Elijah grinned sheepishly, having forgotten today was just such a day where he'd play chess with the other man. He pointed at the bush he was by.

“Sorry....I know this will sound....no..make me seem like a woman but..I was just enjoying the roses....it is my favorite flower...” And he wasn't kidding. The beautiful flowers were his favorite, no matter the color. 

“It is no worse than me when we came back from talking to my father. I can hardly complain...much” Elijah rolled his eyes at the response, as he was nearly dragged over to the nearby chess table. “Now come....I will beat you today!”

“Sure..if you can manage without cheating!” The mage opposite Elijah gasped with fake hurt.

“Such sass! I do not cheat!” Dorian lifted his head, in a fake snobby look, which Elijah could only laugh at. 

“You love it when I sass you and you know it!” Dorian couldn't protest that one. It was entirely true. 

“Yes yes...don't get cocky with me...just..make your first move!” Elijah grinned and did so, getting the game started, surrounded by fresh air, beautiful and lovely smelling flowers, and playing a fun game with his former best friend turned lover. Nothing could be better, at least not yet!

End of Short!


	32. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is cuddling...sort of!

Authors note: Three in one day? Yup! I'm in the mood for these today...go figure! It's short like the others..but hopefully fluffy..we'll see! Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 32 – Night

 

Elijah stretched, yawning, but as of yet unable to sleep. The sun had only just gone down below mountain level, so there was still enough light to not officially declare night as having fallen. He was finally done with all the papers he had to mess with for the day, and so he moved away from the desk, to the open doors that led to his personal balcony space. He had commissioned a carpenter in Skyhold to make a chair for him, which he put outside. He sat there, and watched as the sun's light slowly but eventually disappeared, sending the sky into darkness, minus the moon and stars. 

Leaning back, his arms folded over his chest, he looked out into the night sky, ever thoughtful, as he had been as of late. Both with good thoughts, and bad. Those that were in his mind the most though where thoughts of when he finally told Dorian he loved him. He closed his eyes, feeling a soft breeze, which felt good on his burning cheeks. He never failed to blush when he thought of that moment. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin, when someone suddenly spoke from nearby.

“Thinking about me again? I can hardly blame you. I am some one to think of after all” Dorian watched as Elijah nearly jumped out of his skin, clearly having been deep in thought, and dead to the world in the process. The mage couldn't help the satisfied grin that came to his face, as Elijah glared at him, still blushing.

“Remind me again as to why I love you exactly?” Elijah said, both irritated and not at all serious. Dorian only laughed again, and then sat where Elijah had been. The younger man narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth, likely to tell the mage to get his own seat, but he was pulled down before he could, straight onto Dorian's lap. The move was so out of character for the normally reserved yet sarcastic and slightly snobbish mage, so all Elijah could do was blink at him. He had no idea what to say about what was happening. Dorian spoke instead, so he didn't have to.

“It is cold. I needed warmth. That is all there is to it. Now you were watching the stars were you not? Go back to it. I shall join you” Elijah should have known. Being from where he was from, plus using mostly fire spells, Dorian quite often complained about the cold and how he hated it. Elijah shook his head slightly, then looked back up at the stars, as Dorian moved until the two of them were squeezed in side by side on the decent sized chair, instead of Elijah being on his lap. They watched the night sky well into the night, until at some point they fell asleep where they were, Elijah's head ended up on Dorian's bare shoulder, and Dorian's head coming to rest on top of the younger mans.

End of Short!


	33. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah tears into people..verbally!

Authors note: Here I am with another. It's short..but at least I'm still doing them no? Also..thanks to the 58 kudos I've received...they mean a lot to me! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 33 – Expectations

 

Elijah very rarely lost his temper as all who knew him had known for some time, but there were a fair few, mostly older folk, who were putting a large amount of pressure on the young Herald. His now very thin temper control was about to break, again, after accusations were thrown in his face by said people, over things he either wasn't doing fast enough for them or the right way for them. Finally, he had enough, and he told the people complaining just that, sort of. Only it wasn't particularly nice, but he no longer gave a damn.

“ENOUGH! You expect too much of me! I am not a god or some all powerful person. I am but a young man given a job he didn't expect, and is doing his best to do right. But with people like you, it makes it hard! If you think you can do any better than me, than you get yourself a pretty green mark” he lifted his marked hand at that point, with a a sarcastic wave “and YOU do the job! Until then, back off, and let me do what I can!” 

Elijah's friends and advisers watched quietly as he laid into the people, then cheered, which was mostly Sera, when he was done. Cullen moved forward, and past Elijah, opening the nearest door, and with a show of his free hand, pretty much telling the people to leave. Dorian moved up next to the slightly smaller man, and put an arm around his shoulders. 

“Not too shabby Elijah. But it didn't have quite enough...classy sarcasm. Allow me to take you elsewhere to teach you a few things about that!” Elijah blushed, and elbowed Dorian gently.

“Stop it!” The two bickered back and forth, as their friends laughed.

End of Short!


	34. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star gazing...!

Authors note: Hey again! Got another one-shot for you...but you knew that..these are all “one shots” ha ha! This one is BEFORE anyone finds out about his animal side and before he and Dorian admit they love each other. Anyways...same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 34 – Stars

Elijah yawned and stretched, sitting up from where he had ended up falling asleep while leaning against a boulder within view of an Inquisition camp. The sky was dark, but clear, so he could do something he'd always enjoyed. Star-gazing was something he'd done as a child with his mother before she died, and he kept doing it, as a way to honor her memory. He assumed everyone was asleep, as he began to softly speak the names of various constellations by the names he knew them by, out loud to himself. He was almost to his favorite, when his heightened hearing caught the soft sounds of bare-footed footsteps headed his direction. It could have been anyone, but he was not surprised to see his best friend and companion, Dorian, when he turned his head to look.

“Oh..hello. I did not wake you somehow did I?” he asked the mage, who had just finished rubbing what little sleep he'd probably gotten out of his eyes. 

“No. When I did not see you in your tent on my way back from...relieving myself..I looked for you before spotting you over here. What are you doing exactly anyway?” Elijah's tent was directly next to Dorian's, so he naturally would have walked past it. The mage slid down next to him, hissing against the cold rock, as he always did when anything was cold, before settling into the cool green grass.

“Star gazing. I..used to do it with mother..and I have not stopped since..she died..so....” Elijah mumbled, feeling the heat in his cheeks as he blushed. Dorian couldn't help the smirk he had on his face at the what he considered to be an adorable sight.

“Do not let me interrupt then. Perhaps you can tell me what you call them by? I heard you speak names I do not recognize” Dorian knew all the star patterns by their usual names, but the smile that lit up Elijah's face then after he finished talking made it worth it. 

“Well..I was at the lion shape which we called Leo back home..” Dorian listened intently as Elijah continued, naming each and every star shape with a name from his home. The mage could tell Elijah was thrilled to be able to describe something from home, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

End of Short!


	35. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is fun and hand holding!

*Authors note: Hi again! I'm back with another short for you! This will not be a sad one, and is modern age! Takes place after the one where Dorian has brought Elijah to Disney Land! Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 35 – Hold My Hand

Dorian laughed, as Elijah practically jumped around like a rabbit, his child-like excitement quiet clear to see. Even more so when the younger man spotted his favorite ride, the Haunted Mansion. He turned to look at Dorian, using his head to gesture at the spooky themed ride. It wasn't really scary, but it was fun, and Elijah had always enjoyed it as a child.

The wait wasn't long, before they were in the front of the line to get on, after the “floor lowering” room.. They hopped into the next “seat”, as the line of them was always moving, and pulled the safety bar down. As they moved out of sight of the workers, the next seat behind them empty, as no one had been behind them, Elijah took a chance and picked up Dorian's free hand with his own, twining their fingers together. The other man did not say anything, but he did not protest or pull away, instead squeezing the younger mans hand, as they came to the haunted mirror hall, which showed holographic images of ghosts seeming to be riding along with them.

The rest of the ride seemed to pass quickly, and before he knew it, Elijah was off the ride, and back outside. He let go of Dorian's hand briefly to take a look at the map he'd gotten as they walked, and decided, with Dorian's input, to go to to Space Mountain next, another ride he'd always enjoyed. This time the wait was a bit longer, and they ended up in the very last row of the coaster cars. Each row sat two, so they had waited until they could go at the same time. The works got them secured, and then the cars shot off to go up the first hill. It was a bit dark, with only a spattering of light to represent stars a the coaster move. The entire thing was indoors, so that made it seem more thrilling.

This time Dorian was the one to grab Elijah's hand, as the coaster neared the top. This was the older man's first ride on this particular indoor coaster, and while he wasn't scared, he was nervous. Elijah understood, and squeezed the other man's hand as the coaster went over the top of the first hill, and was off like a shot. The lights blurred by like a star ship in space was passing by. Elijah was laughing the whole way, and once he got used to it, which didn't take long, so was Dorian. 

Having someone there as a comfort when a ride made them nervous meant a lot to the both of them. When they reached where the pictures of the riders would be taken, they carefully put their arms up, briefly letting go of each others hands. To Dorian, this trip was already worth it, and he hoped it would continue to go well.

End of Short! If it isn't obvious, the Haunted Mansion and Space Mountain are my two most favorite rides at Disney land!


	36. Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone sees Elijah's memories..sort of!
> 
> Edit: I'm a derp..forgot a link to the vid with the music..here it is! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UJkJaac_Oo

Authors note: Hi again! Got another one here for you! This is about Elijah's first ability...and everyone finding out about it, despite the method he has to use being painful. The music I recommend for this one is the music that plays during a scene in the final episode of Warehouse 13, regarding Pete's defining moment. I shall link to the video on Youtube in the summary so you can listen for yourself! Being as memories flash by during the scene, it makes sense..plus it's wonderful. Anyways..same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 36 – Precious Treasure

“Are you sure about this amatus?” Dorian was concerned. Elijah had told him there was a way to project his memories to more than one person, but that it could be horribly painful. The rest of their friends looked at them with confusion, as Elijah nodded. Dorian backed away, not wanting to leave the younger man's side, but knowing he had to for this to work properly, from what Elijah had said. As everyone else turned to look at him, the question in their eyes, Elijah made a noise between a grunt and a hiss of pain, forcing their attention back to him.

He had his eyes shut, but when they snapped open, the group, minus Dorian, were startled when the room began spinning. As it did, now and then it would briefly slow down and show flashes of memories, but this time, unlike when he show Dorian his skill, they were going in reverse. They started from right when he used this ability, and went back, each showing Elijah being younger and younger. It even showed the memory he'd let Dorian see, of him and his older brother Arthur. But the memories were just flashes. It finally stopped when it got to what his mind was trying to bring forth. A memory that despite his age, he had never forgotten. Dorian restrained the need to go “awwww”when he saw a very small, toddler aged Elijah, unsteady on his young feet, walking very slowly to a pretty woman, with the same two-toned hair he had. It had to be his mother. The tiny Elijah climbed into her lap, and she held him gently.

“What can I do for you my precious child for you to stop your play and come to to me?” her voice was soft, yet rich, with an accent very similar to Elijah's. The teeny child tilted his head while looking at her.

“Why me p-p-pwecis?” The child tried his best to say the word and failed, but the woman didn't mind, for she understood him.

“Because little one...you are my prized treasure. I love your brother too..but we were told he was to be our only child..and then you came about. I was overjoyed..and I have always called you my precious child since” The child looked confused, but then nodded. Whether he understood or not was another story, but the scene was beyond adorable, even for the hardened members of the group. The edges around the people in the memory wavered, and then the scene blurred, before returning back to familiar Skyhold surroundings. Elijah groaned, and sank to one knee, a hand to one side of his head. Dorian rushed over to help him stand, concerned at the bit of blood coming from one side of his partner's head, via his nose. Elijah opened his eyes halfway and looked at Dorian, with a small smile.

“I'll be alright...that way of doing things just...takes more out of me since it's doing more people at once” Dorian frowned, not really believing him, but went along with it for now. Elijah let the mage get him into a chair, with a cloth to help with the mild nosebleed. The mage then turned, and saw the rest of the group still standing there stunned. Elijah waved his right hand their way, the left holding the cloth to his nose.

“You explain it...I want to get this pain in the butt stopped” Dorian sighed, but agreed, and went over to the others, explaining softly and without missing any details.

Elijah sighed too, but for a different reason. He was worried about what everyone would think now, but it had to be done. They knew his shape-shifting ability, so why not? He could only help they would still be friends after this.

End of Short!


	37. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all..sort of!

Authors note: Hey! Here with another short one for you! Same disclaimers as always and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 37 – Eyes

If anyone were to ask Dorian what exactly caught his interest in regards to the Inquisitor when they first met, he would have instantly said Elijah's eyes got his attention. He knew they could change color if Elijah was in an extreme mood, but when normal they were a stunning shade of light blue, that he likened to a clear sky or clear blue water. He'd never seen eyes that shade before, so naturally they got his attention.

Now if the same were asked of Elijah, he would answer the same. He often could just looked into another person's eyes and see what they were about, good or evil wise. He could see that Dorian was a good man from the start, despite some of his other companion's comments and warnings. He'd never heeded the “evil mage from Tevinter” nonsense from before the attack on Haven. He was adamant that Dorian was good, and that all he'd had to do was look the mage in the eye. He still did this, but for a different reason. He now looked the older man in the eye, because he adored the affection he saw in Dorian's gaze. 

End of Short! Told you it was a short one....it didn't need much!


	38. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah falls..

Authors note: Got another one for you..and things aren't what they seem! This takes place during the newly released 'expansion', and is based on a scene where Dorian mentions not looking down..only..things don't go as well. I haven't played/bought that yet...but I do remember watching that banter! Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 38 – Abandoned

It had all started out well enough. The scenery was wonderful, despite the many sheer drops to the forest floor below them, which was riddled with chasms besides. As they made their way across one giant branch, Dorian commented about not looking down. As the others with them followed him, saying too late, Elijah was trailing behind them, his usual grin on his face.

“You guys are something el—aaaahhh!” Elijah was cut off, yelling as his foot slipped, and he fell, unable to grab onto the root fast enough. He hit a few more on his way down, before landing with a bone-jarring thud on a ledge in darkness below the larger roots. His yell got his friends attention, and Dorian was the first to turn and run back, to where the scuff marks were that indicated where Elijah had slid off from. 

“Amatus!!!! Amatus, answer me!” Dorian repeated himself a few times, before he finally got a pained response. Down below, Elijah stirred, and coughed, barely able to move, due to the very breath being knocked out of him at first. Finally he was able to turn onto his back with a groan, and he opened his eyes, seeing the sun far far above. 

“I'm here!! I'm here..help me..please!” he winced, moving an arm to lay across his stomach, the other still out, and from what he could feel, his hand was out over nothing but air, which meant if he moved too much he could fall even further. 

Up above Dorian looked for a way to lift Elijah up, but he knew he had no spell that could, as air spells, let alone fire like he used, couldn't be used that way that he knew of. And none of them had ropes. He hated doing this, but they would have to go back to camp for rope to get him out.

“Amatus! The camp isn't far...we need to go get ropes so we can get to you, to get you out...don't move! I swear we will back!” Dorian then stood, his head going out of view. Down below, Elijah began to panic, and open his eyes further.

“No..please don't leave me alone here! Please!” When there was no answer, his voice gradually grew quieter.”Love.....? Please don't leave me....” The last word was little more than a whimper. Then head began to think of thoughts it shouldn't. Did they abandon him, was the major though. He gently shook his own head. “No...they would never...! Would they...?”

His breath began to get too fast for his own good, so he had to forcefully calm himself down. He did so by thinking of his partner's face, which if the mage had been there he would have made his usual “of course!” type comments. He clenched his teeth as he felt what he believed to be rather childish tears threatening to burst forward. But then his heard the glorious sounds of Dorian and his friends returning, which what seemed like more people. 'I knew they'd never abandon me!' He of course then felt a twinge of guilt for ever thinking they would of course, but it faded as a rope fell next to him, and a body slid down the thing quickly, to tie it around him gently.

 

The person, who turned out to be Cullen, looked Elijah over briefly, and then tugged on the rope. Those above began raising Elijah up, and the younger man noticed a second rope by Cullen, who seemed to climb it with ease. At the top, a line of scouts, under Blackwall's directions, pulled the rope with Elijah attached further and further up, until they had him just high enough to be pulled over the edge. The young Herald was bruised, but not badly hurt, and it was thanks to the other roots he bounced off of on the way down. They slowed his descent just enough. Elijah wasn't surprise when Dorian gave him a big hug, which he returned, after thanking everyone else.

“You didn't abandon me...thank you” He said to the mage, still hugging him.

“Never Amatus..never” the mage whispered back.

End of Short!


	39. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a bad dream...and cuddling..sort of!

Authors note: Hey all! Me again with another short for you...same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 39 – Dreams

 

Elijah rarely dreamed it felt like, but after receiving the mark on his hand, things changed a bit. He started to have them more often, both good and bad. Bad usually, and unfortunately, winning out over the good. Things changed again briefly after he finally told Dorian he loved him, but now the bad dreams came back again in full force.

On this particular night, Dorian was with him as he napped, and was in the middle of reading a book from the hold's library, when he heard what sounded like a whimper from Elijah's direction. Turning his head, he saw the younger man's face had the most terrified look to it, even though he was asleep. The man was mumbling, but the mage couldn't understand a word. Then the younger mans eyes snapped open, as he gasped loudly. Dorian closed the book he was reading, after marking his page. He set the item down on a small table besides Elijah's plush bed, and turned back to look at the younger man once more.

“Nightmare?” he asked gently, as Elijah turned his head to look at him. The younger man nodded, slowly.

“Yes....and no..I don't want to talk about it” To Dorian's surprise, the younger man rolled over, his direction in fact, and latched onto him, in a tight, but not painful hug. He felt the younger man shudder, but when he went to try again in finding out what was wrong. He found the younger man's eyes shut again. Somehow, despite the bad dream, he'd been able to fall asleep again quickly. He didn't dare move to pick his book back up, opting instead to lift the nearby candle stick and blow it out. As he did so, sending the room into a bit of a darker state, but not much as he knew Elijah still hated the dark, he heard the younger man speak again. But this time it made him want to melt, and he felt his cheeks heat up a little.

“love you Dorian...” The mage looked at the younger man with an unusual softness, then gently slid down so Elijah's arms were around his waist a bit better, turning onto his side as soon as he could. He gazed at the younger man he faced, before putting an arm over the younger man, and holding him close. In a sense he felt honored the Herald looked to him for comfort, and also unsure at times of what to do. But this time he stayed, and he found he didn't mind a bit.

End of Short!


	40. Rated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian blushes a bit!

Authors note: Got another real short one for you here....and also another one to take place in Modern times. Also..yay for getting to 40 of these so far! Same disclaimers as always..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 40 – Rated

 

Elijah about choked on his tea in his room when he heard the startled yell and then the latin cursing and ranting in the den area of his flat. As he exited his room, he heard the TV, a large flat screen that he'd saved awhile for, and then he laughed like an idiot when he realized what exactly had happened. Dorian, who was visiting for a few days from Italy, had accidentally stumbled onto an adult movie channel, with movies rated R and even higher, and from the blush on his face and the way he fumbled with the remote, the older man was slightly freaking out. Elijah came up behind his friend and grabbed the remote, nearly sending Dorian out of his skin. He pressed a button, and the channel switched, to Dorian's obvious relief, to an animal based channel. 

The older man looked up at Elijah, who was still behind the coach, his usual grin on his young face. Dorian blushed even redder if at all possible, and mumbled “shut up”, causing Elijah to laugh even harder, as the other man sulked. Elijah would get rid of that channel, but the accidentally discovery of it would remain a favorite moment of his for many months to come.

End of Short! Yup..is short..but I had to do this for this one haha! Poor Dorian!


	41. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dragon..again!

Authors note: Got another one here for ya'll! Same disclaimers and enjoy! 

 

Small Smiles 41 – Teamwork

 

Just when he thought the last dragon had been huge and angry, Elijah realized the one was now looking at, hidden around a corner with his group, was even more so. It was blocking a place he needed access to for some desperately needed supplies, and it was throwing a dragon version of a fit, trying to find where they'd gone to hide. And on top of all of that, it was already injured thanks to them. They'd had to hide when it completely lost it, breathing flames everywhere, setting all the plant life on fire.

Elijah's eyes widened as he thought of something that might work, but they'd have to be fast, on top of having a distraction to help make it work. It would be easier to handle on the ground, but it didn't seem to like to stay down, not that Elijah would if he were the giant reptile. He inhaled deeply, and turned to his group. 

“We need a distraction...which I will handle...Dorian..I need you to use whatever barrier magic you have and put it over me. When I've got it's attention, I need you, Varric, and you, Blackwall, to break it's wings or damage them enough that they will be nearly useless. I will then try to get to the back of it's head like the last dragon I killed” He held up a hand against the protests he saw coming, and sheathed his twin blades. Standing, still out view, he looked at them. He felt the 'shield' settle into place, and inhaled.

“Good luck...if I fail...run” He changed shapes and ran out of their view before they could protest. The other three came out of hiding just as the large cat form of Elijah got the high dragon's attention. He forced it to followed him, spinning so it had it's tail, which was lashing, to them. The three nodded curtly to each other, and went in. Varric and Blackwell each went to a side, and Dorian stayed back, waiting for a moment to help. Before the dragon could spin back around, having heard them coming, Varric and Blackwell struck, with help from Dorian. It screeched in pain and anger as the sails on each wing tore, to a degree that would make flight near impossible. It turned back to Elijah and thrust it's head down, large sharp teeth snapping at him. 

Elijah jumped onto it's muzzle and was up and over it's head before it could throw him off. He quickly shifted back to human form, and pulled out his two blades, shoving on into the dragon's neck as it threw it's head up, trying to throw him off. The sound it made was chilling, and the one it made as it collapsed dying, once Elijah shoved the other one into it's head over and over was almost worse. The young man had blood streaming from his lips, but that was due to biting into his lower lip to hard when he was holding on as the dragon thrashed. The giant beast convulsed after collapsing, before finally going still.

Elijah wiped the blood from his lips as much as he could, and the sweat and dust from his forehead. He slid off the beasts neck, and it was a decent drop to the ground. The thing was bigger than he thought now that he had been so close. As the bleeding from his lip slowed, the others move closer to the thing, amazed that show of team work worked. 

Dorian eventually ran over to Elijah and looked him over. Elijah put a finger to the mage's lip in a silent “shut up” eventually.

“I'm alright. I just bit my lip too hard” He then hugged the mage while he had a chance, Dorian returning the hug in due course. The mage didn't say it out loud, but he knew things would always go according to plan. And it wouldn't until their worst enemies are beaten for good.

End of Short!


	42. Standing Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the fade....

Authors note: I'm back again! Sorry for nothing yesterday..my internet was down literally all day..! Anyways...this one is something that MIGHT occur after the group falls into the Fade during the attack on Adamant! Oh and same disclaimers and enjoy! (It's another short one)

 

Small Smiles 42 – Standing Still

Dorian didn't think he would ever see another living thing stand as still as Elijah was right now. The younger man was alive, as his breathing showed, but he was so still he couldn't have been nothing more than a breathing statue. Everyone else had come out of their 'nightmares' awhile ago, but Elijah was either stuck in one, or he he had recovered another memory. They already knew the truth of the reason why he was marked, but there seemed to be more than memories of that incident around in regards to the young Herald. 

Eventually the young man moved again, taking control and giving commands once again, but something was a bit off. Dorian would think more on it later, as now was not the time. But he did know at least that he never wanted to see Elijah so still again. EVER.

End of Short! I said it was short..lol!


	43. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a death.... :(

Authors note: I'm back again! This is one I've been both dreading and looking forward to..ever since I did the Heaven themed short. In that one Dorian had died first..but in this one..what if Elijah did, and at a MUCH younger age? Also based on an idea I won't use in the main story, but here I will. What if the mark did more damage than believed? Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 43 – Dying

The day started like any other since they had defeated their worst enemy at last. Elijah was doing his usual time in the war room, talking to his Advisers about what to do now. Each was also a friend, but in the war room they put that aside briefly. In the middle of pointing at an area they all believed would be good to check for herbal supplies, Elijah winced, un-noticed at first. The pain originated in his hand, and then spread up his entire arm. Eventually, it got so unbearable, that he let out a brief yell, and collapsed where he was standing by the table. Everyone went into a panic, the first to reach him being his good friend Cullen, followed closely by Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine. Cullen, ever the commander, started barking orders, which those nearby rushed to get done.

He gently touched Elijah's shoulder, and then hissed, pulling his hand back. The mark, which had now spread up his arm, had zapped him with something, plus the arm was hot to the touch. Cullen tore Elijah's sleeve, not caring about the heat, and he set his jaw when he saw the spread of the mark. It had nearly consumed Elijah's skin entirely, the younger man's entire arm glowing green. It had even over-taken his shoulder, and was now seeping into the young man's chest and neck. Cullen grit his teeth and picked Elijah up, clenching his teeth harder at the young mans cry of pain at the movement. 

He yelled for any healer or mage with healing abilities in range. He rushed to the Herald's quarters, followed by a swarm of healers by the time he got to it. Each there was grateful to the young man, and would do what they could to help him. The lead healer, an older man with gray streaked black hair, who Elijah had nicknamed Falcon, took charge once the young man was put onto his plush bed. He barked orders at the other healers and mages, as it dawned on Elijah's friends that they needed to tell Dorian, if he hadn't already heard the racket from the library. Not they ended up doing so, for he had heard the yelling.

The tevinter mage charged his way up the stone stairs leading to Elijah's quarters, and shoved his way through the crowd of healers. Cullen silenced any protests with a look, but he was also unfortunately forced to take Dorian with him, when Falcon asked for all but a one of the people present to leave. The mage fought the entire way, but he was removed with the rest. 

Eventually all of them, and the rest of Elijah's friends, were kept waiting outside the room, as the two remaining healers desperately tried to help the young man, who wasn't even thirty years old yet. Dorian fidgeted and paced the entire time, and was the first to look up when falcon called down to them, asking for the young man's friends and advisers to come in to the stairwell. They did, and the look on Falcon's face wasn't a good one. The older man ran a hand through messy, now unkempt hair, and looked at them with no small amount of sadness.

“We did all we could..and tried everything. The spread...we could stop it. He doesn't have a lot of time left.....the rate it's going it will hit his heart within hours..a day at most. I'm sorry....I..I tried” The older man had grown fond of the young man too, who often had come to help him with his work during the recent conflict. The entire group was stunned, and Dorian could feel his eyes tear up, as he moved past Falcon quietly, and up the stairs. He saw Elijah on his bed, chest bare, on top of the bedding. The younger man's eyes were squeezed shut, and he was trembling with pain. Dorian could see the green energy and glow creeping further towards the younger man's chest. The mage walked to the un-marked side, and moved up onto the bed next to Elijah, gently taking the younger man into his arms, ignoring the heat of the mark, being used to it, thanks to years of use of fire magic. He squeezed his own eyes shut, and almost missed when Elijah opened his. 

“Dor..ia..n?” the younger man said, voice full of pain and fear, with an underlying calm, as if he too knew he was dying. The mage looked down at Elijah, whose eyes were blue, but paler than usual. 

“I'm here Amatus....I'm here” he hugged the younger man tighter, but carefully, resting his cheek on top of the young man's head, the two-toned hair feeling soft as always. He felt the tears leak out, and could still feel Elijah's trembling. 

“I'm so sorry...” The younger man coughed, and winced, as if talking hurt, which it likely did, with the green energy slowly taking over his neck too. The mage kept his head where it was.

“It's not your fault....it's the bloody mark....” 

“No....I'm..sorry I'm leaving you so soon....I had hoped for more years......” Dorian clenched his teeth at this, trying not to sob, and trying to be the tough, sure of himself mage he had always seemed. But right now he felt like an injured little boy, crying for a lost toy or a dead pet. 

“I know....I know” Dorian hardly noticed, over the following hours after that line, as people came and went. The last to visit was Cullen, who eventually fell asleep in a chair next to Elijah's bed, as Dorian held on to the younger man, unable to sleep. The trembling in Elijah's body continued for what felt like forever, until finally the time came.

“Dorian...I will...always...love you.....goodbye...” The voice was very soft, and Dorian almost didn't hear it.

“Elijah...? No..no please..not yet...not yet!” He knew it was too late. He felt and heard the young man's breathing slow, and then stop completely. The strong heart that once beat so strong and shone so bright soon slowed and stopped too, as did the pained trembling. Dorian gripped the now lifeless body harder, eyes shut tight, as the glow remained on the young man's un-moving and chest. Cullen was startled awake, as were many, when the grief-stricken scream rang through Skyhold's halls. The former templar looked at Dorian, who was still screaming, the grief-stricken sobs all too clear, and at Elijah's now un-moving and silent form. The older man could feel the moisture on his cheeks, but he didn't care, as his fisted his hands in his hair, lowering his head to hide his own face. 

Down below, the rest of the young man's friends silent sat or stood where they were, each of them grieving in their own way, not a one of them with dry eyes. A great man, no, hero, was lost this night. And it was all thanks to a stupid glowing mark, that had saved them. It didn't feel like it now. It felt like it was the end of their world instead. And for one mage, it was end of something he had grown to treasure more than anything. He vowed to never love another, no matter what, as he screamed and cried. His heart felt like it would stop from the grief. There would be no more brilliant smiles, no more cheerful hellos, I love you's, or words. No more heart of gold that would do anything for others. The last of a family was gone, and with it the spirits of many people. Some of who would likely never, ever be the same again.

End of Short! Well...damn. This was another one I cried writing..can you believe that?


	44. Two Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into Elijah's history...

Authors note: Hey again! Got another one for you! Same disclaimers as always and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 44 – Two Roads

 

No one knew it except for Elijah, but he could have chosen a very different path in his younger days, and things might have been very different then they were now, and not in a good way. He frowned, brow furrowed, as he thought about that time. He was apparently too obvious with the frowning, because he got a certain mage's attention.

“Amatus? Is something the matter?” Elijah jerked out of his thoughts, and spun to look at Dorian, who he hadn't even heard approach. His gaze softened and he nodded, just slightly.

“Yeah...I was just thinking about something no one but myself knows about...” Dorian blinked, then moved closer.

“Care to tell me? You have listened to me many times..I can do so for you once” Elijah smiled softly as he looked back at the mage he loved so much.

“Yeah.....it's really quite simple. You know how I told you my grandfather and parents had died when I was just a teenager right?” At the mage's nod he continued. “Well..it is true that they died...but it wasn't natural....they had been murdered” Dorian's eyes widened with shock in regards to the statement.

“What.....?” the mage said to himself silently, as Elijah continued.

“And I'd seen it....it was little more than a robbery gone wrong....and no one knows...but I went down a very dark spiral after that....no one would have even known me then. I was bent on revenge...on seeking the person down and returning the favor..and I came close. But it was thanks to my older brother that I didn't go down that road..and that I am who I am today. Being stuck between those two paths was not a good time..” By the end Elijah was speaking very softly, but Dorian still heard every word.

“Well...now you know. Think of me differently yet?” The smile on Elijah's face seemed fake, and Dorian shook his head.

“Never. Everyone has their..moments...myself included. I could not say anything for fear of being a hypocrite. But you still amaze me....what happened just shows how strong a heart you really are Amatus...and I'm glad of that” Elijah turned his head away, but the smile it had was real now.

“Thank you Dorian. That means a lot to me. Just...thank you”

End of Short!


	45. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Elijah saw in the Fade..

Authors note: Hi again! Got another one for you guys! This takes place during the same time as the Standing Still short...but this one is in regards to what Elijah was seeing that had him so still! Same disclaimers and enjoy! (This one will be short too!)

 

Small Smiles 45 – Illusion

Unknown to Elijah, who was caught in the hold of a scene he knew was fake, but still felt real, the rest of his companions had come out of their own 'nightmares' one by one. He stood still as a statue, as he watched the scene of his family's murders over and over, all with himself trying to reach them and failing. But thankfully, thanks to some wonderful friends and more, he quickly realized in the end that it was all an illusion. There had been nothing he could have done.

As the real him realized this, the 'fake' did too, yelling “It wasn't my fault..this is Not real!”

Elijah shook his head, clearing the last dregs of the vision out of his thoughts, narrowing red tinged blue eyes, a cold smile appearing on his face. Lifting his head high, he started giving orders again to the others. It was time to give whatever was doing this a taste of it's own medicine. Painfully or not.

End of Short!


	46. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting relatives...!

Authors Note: I'm back again with another one-shot! Sorry for the lapse in updates...got hit with a bout of food poisoning..that sucked XD Anyways... This is another modern aged bit...and Elijah's family are still alive in this one. They are English folk who came to Kentucky for the horses and the racing scene, while Elijah stayed in England to live. I'd also like to say a BIG thanks EVERYONE who has given me Kudos or bookmarked my little series of one-shots...it means a lot to me! Anyways..same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 46 – Family

“We're almost there Dorian..wake up” Elijah gently shook the other man's shoulder, using the other hand to keep the car steady. They had long ago entered horse farm country, as Elijah was from a ranch renowned for it's horses and horse training. The older man yawned as he came out of his nap, stretching just a bit. He blinked a few times, partly from sleep and partly from the site of white fences and green grass everywhere. He looked out the car window by him as Elijah turned into a ranch, the sign to which read “Big Cat Stables and Animal Rescue”. Looking forward, the older man's eyes widen as he spotted the big, incredible house before them. It was 3 stories tall, and quite large. On either side were stables, and decent sized cages for non-equines, as well as large pastures for grazing animals. He saw the shapes of thoroughbred's as they drove past, as well as a striking breed that was a wonderful combo of black and white. Elijah told him what they were before he could ask.

“Gypsy Vanners. My dad's family has long raised them, as besides race horses, he opted to raise those as well” The younger man explained as he pulled into a spot in front of the house. There were other cars present, but not the fancy high end types one might expect with such a grand house. Most were older model, or classics, some rusted and with paint missing. 

“It may be a big house..but we are a good natured kind family, who cares not for their riches” Elijah explained. “Now..before we get in..I'll give you the run down on my family. As you know my parents and grandparents are dead, so my older brother took over the farm. His name is Arthur, and he's much older than I am. His son, who I see is here as well, is just slightly younger than I am. If those two are here, than their wives and children will be. My nephew's brother should also be here, but we shall see if he can take time off from his sport practice. The youngest two will be Kai and Aran if they were brought along” Elijah got out, Dorian not too far behind.

“Oh..and when they answer the door...be prepared” The two walked up to the door, opting to come back out later for their bags and such. Dorian frowned and opened his mouth to ask why as Elijah rang the bell. The older man's mouth slid shut, as he heard the excited voices of two young children coming, an older voice telling them to let him answer the door. The door opened, revealing a man about Elijah's age, who lit up when he saw him.

“Uncle Eli!” Before Elijah could answer, two small forms barreled into him, knocking him onto his butt.

“Kai! Aran! Be careful!” the man told the two children. One had black hair, the other had white hair. Dorian couldn't help but laugh, as Elijah hugged the two. He missed the glint in the younger man's eyes, as said man whispered into the children's ears, before standing up to greet his nephew.

Dorian had no time to react, as the two kids did the same to him, getting the exact same results. This time the man who answered the door laughed alongside Elijah, who shook his hand.

“It's good to see you again Liam. It's been awhile!” Behind Liam, a much older man, a woman who must have been his wife, and another woman which was probably Liam's wife, came over to greet the two with great joy.

The oldest man present helped Dorian up and shook his hand briefly.

“You must be Dorian. Elijah has told us all about you in his calls” Dorian glanced at Elijah out of the corner of his eye, and saw the younger man was blushing. “Come on in! Oh the stories we could tell you!” Elijah eyes widened as he followed them in.

“Brother..don't you dare...!”

 

End of Sort!


	47. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is art! (Now with Elijah as he is in-game as of right now!)

Authors note: Hey again! Sorry for slower updates..still recovering from my illness/food poisoning XD I'm on the mend though so I can attempt to get back to doing at least one of these a day! Anyways...same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 47 – Creation

No one knew it, but Elijah had a secret hobby. While some folks read or organized books, or even played music, he liked to draw. He always called them little more than doodles, but he was too shy, yes shy, to admit that he had a knack for the stuff. He was currently on his roof, which he wasn't going to tell how he got up there, drawing a picture of Skyhold from memory, as it appears coming onto the bridge leading into the main entrance.

He could still hear footsteps when the hit the stone stairs, so when he did, he shut the sketchpad in his hands and tucked away the lead stick he's fashioned, before jumping down onto his balcony as always, before peeking in. He wasn't surprised by his visitor, so he greeted him warmly.

“Dorian! It's not our usual time to visit..is something wrong?” The mage shook his head in response.

“No. I wanted to tell you I enjoy your work” Elijah blinked. 

“My....oh...shit” He'd forgotten about the one sketch Cullen had seen him do and had asked for, which ended up hanging in the commander's office. It was another view of just Skyhold, but from another angle. He'd also forgotten he'd signed that one, on request, with his initials.

“Nothing to be ashamed of Amatus. Sketch it may be, the picture is a work of art in my eyes” Elijah's stunned gaze softened, and he sighed, before holding out the sketchbook. 

“Take a look in this..there's more” He let the older man drag him to his couch, where the two ended up looking at his art together. He blushed when Dorian found the sketches of himself. Naturally the mage preened, enjoying those sketches more than anything. 

 

End of Short!


	48. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men..two different pasts...

Authors note: Hey all..got another brief one for ya! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 48 – Childhood

 

Dorian's childhood was simple enough when he was a child, but that was before he grew older and his tastes changed. When his family found out about what he really liked, then everything went downhill. It was not unheard of in his homeland, but his family was not impressed that he leaned the same way as a fair few Tevinter citizens.

As for Elijah, his childhood was the same, but it never changed. It was good to him, even when his parents and grandparents died before he was even a teenager. His older brother made it worthwhile, and as such Elijah's good nature and brilliant smiles never faltered.

Both Elijah and Dorian imagined what the other was like as a child, and Elijah was ashamed at times to admit he was glad he did not have a childhood or history like Dorian did. The mage was not upset when he told him this, agreeing that no one should go through what he did. But the young rogue couldn't help his shame regardless.

End of Short! I said it was brief XD


	49. Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a joke...

Authors Note: Hi again! Here's another one for you! Someone pull a prank on Elijah, which carries over to his animal form..and well..just take a look! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 49 – Stripes

The book in Dorian's hand went flying into the air as a loud, irritated yell rang out, from somewhere in the direction of Elijah's area of Skyhold. Dorian blinked, and then got up, to see what was going on. As he exited the library, he found out what the deal was, and he burst out laughing. Elijah glared at him, still irritated. Somehow, the young man's hair was turned orange with black stripes, the coloration staining his skin too just slightly, below the hairline.

“It's not THAT damned funny Dorian!” Elijah said, between clenched teeth. His fists were opening and closing repeatedly. He had an idea as to who did this, but he had no proof. Yet. “This has even changed my animal look!” To prove it, the younger man abruptly changed forms. That was a mistake. Dorian laughed even harder if at all possible, to where he was almost crying as he did. The young man's animal form was also striped now, and there was a low growl building in his throat. Then he got what he was waiting for.

“Like what I did Quizzy? Makes ya look good!” Elijah froze, then turned, narrowing orange eyes at Sera. That was all he had needed to hear, in regards to who did this to him.

“Sera.....I'd run. Now” Then not even a second later, he was chasing after the laughing blond elf, leaving a still hysterical Dorian behind. This was the most the mage had laughed in years, and he wasn't above admitting it either. 

End of Short!


	50. Breaking The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a close call..!

Authors note: Wow....made it to 50!!! That's no small feat for me..even if these are often really short! I just want to thank everyone who has given me kudos, bookmarks, anything! It means a lot..and keeps me going! And I also wanna thank the authors who inspired me to even try this...you guys are amazing too! Anyway..same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 50 – Breaking The Rules

 

Elijah took a gulp of his drink, nearly snorting it out of his nose at a rather raunchy joke Iron Bull decided to tell. He and everyone else, even Josephine, laughed at it, a fair few of them also blushing. It was to break the tensions after everyone but Elijah had told a story of some sort about their past. 

After the laughter died down, all faces turned to look at the young man, who was on the verge of turning 21, and he blushed, knowing full well it was his turn.

“So...Smiles.....got any stories of yourself getting into trouble as a kid or not?” Elijah inwardly winced at the nickname Varric gave him, but he knew it could be a lot worse than that one. 

“Yeah.....I once did something I shouldn't have....that I thought I was going to become leather my hide was nearly tanned so bad by my brother” He held a hand up when he saw the looks. “but I deserved it, even though it isn't what you think...let me tell you..and you'll know why”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Remember what I told you brother....! There are oddly behaving animals in one part of those woods! So stay out of them for now!” Elijah could hear his brother yelling as he ran out of the front door to their home to play outside, having finally finished his chores and studies. 

“Yeah yeah brother..I know!” He found the small wooden ball he had made himself, and began to kick it about. He was roughly 8 years old now, and quite the little playful scamp. And he'd also developed a bit of a royal stubborn streak. He didn't like to listen, even though he did, and always wanted to do what he wanted to do. With a kick a bit too hard, the wooden ball went flying into the treeline. Elijah tracked it with sharp vision, and figured it was okay to go find it, as it didn't seem to have gone THAT far in. Looking to make sure his brother wasn't watching, he slowly walked into the trees, and was able to find the ball with ease. As he stood to go back, he froze, hearing a heart stopping growl.

He whimpered briefly when he saw the cause. It was a huge black bear, or it seemed huge to the small boy. Luckily he was facing it, and was wise enough not to turn and run. His animal book had told him that was a horrible idea when up against a predator. He slowly started walking backwards as the bear kept growling, the sound getting more and more sinister. It was then he noticed the odd red glow about the thing. As he backed out of the trees, finally, he could hear his brother yelling for him.

He didn't dare look over his shoulder, or even yell. He was young, but all who knew him admitted he was fast thinker. After a moment, he took a huge risk, and threw the wooden ball, hard. It thumped the bear on the forehead between the eyes. The bear roared with pain and fury, and when it blocked it's own vision rubbing at it's head with a paw, Elijah turned and ran. He was halfway back to the house by the time the bear noticed and came roaring after him, it's claws helping it catch up far too quickly.

Elijah thought fast again, having seen a bear hunting down prey before, and judging when it would strike, moved aside with more agility than anyone would have thought possible. As he fell to the grass, a sword came down, cleaving the bears head from it's body, the animals body hitting the ground and blood sprayed everywhere. A good deal landed on Elijah, and on his older brother, who had been the one to kill the thing. Then Arthur dropped his sword, and turned to his baby brother, anger in his eyes, but not due to real anger, but from fear and what had almost happened. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and gave him the longest yelling at the young boy had ever gotten from anyone since he parents died. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So...I almost died...it was a close call. I got what I deserved for not listening like I should have” Elijah looked around and saw everyone looking at him with shock and he wasn't sure what else. He turned to Dorian, and his eyes widened.

“I almost didn't ever get to know you..?” Elijah opened his mouth, but then grunted when Dorian abruptly hugged him. The younger man blinked, looking down at the older man. “I wish I could have met your brother...so I could thank him...” The other mumbled their agreement, and Elijah blushed, but felt his heart swell with pride in regards to his brother. He too often wish Arthur was still alive, so he could thank him again himself.

End of Short!


	51. Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah has a little fun... :)

Authors note: Howdy folks! I've got another one for you! The last one mentioned a wood ball Elijah played with...so I decided to do more with that! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 51 – Sport

 

Elijah smiled sadly to himself, as he looked through what little belongs his now dead enemy didn't destroy when he'd gone on a rampage, killing the young Inquisitor's family, and destroying their home. Elijah moved aside some papers, and his eyes widened, before tearing over. Reaching into the chest, he lifted up an old, battered, but still perfectly round wooden ball, it's age obvious due to dust and grime. But it also showed signs of love and play. It was the ball he'd made as a child to play with, and it helped contribute to his agility and fancy footwork now.

“They kept this...? I can't believe it..” he mumbled to himself, moving away from the chest, the wood object still in his hands. He stood, looking at it and thinking for a moment, before remembering that the practice yard set up was empty this time of day. Elijah still remembered the one-man sport he'd made of kicking the wooden ball, scoring points against himself and such, depending on how he'd moved and played. He had nothing to do for once, now was a good time to see if he could remember how he'd done it.

Some time later, which was in reality only around 20 minutes, Dorian was in the library reading a book he really wished he hadn't bothered to start with, when he nearly scared out of his wits by Cole's usual appearing out of nowhere routine.

“Would you STOP doing that?!” the flustered mage said, the book now on the floor away from him, where he'd thrown it from the surprise. Cole didn't react to that, he only said a few words before disappearing again.

“Old memories...fun..playing!” 

Dorian scowled, and stood, not bothering to go back to reading now that he'd been interrupted like he had. He followed the sounds of chatter, until he was outside. He pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered, which was made up strictly of Elijah's friends and advisers. When he finally made it to the front, he saw what they were looking at, and a part of him inside definitely liked what he was seeing. A shirtless Elijah, clad in his steel-encased boots and his normal non-combat pants, was moving at a ridiculous speed, kicking what looked like a wooden ball. He was putting on quite a show. None of them knew it, but Elijah had long ago known they were watching him, and didn't care. He kept up what he was doing. At one point he even balanced on one foot, and used the other to keep kicking the wood orb enough to keep in off the ground and in the air. 

Elijah felt it was time to end his exercise or play, or whatever anyone wanted to call it. Mostly because he'd worked up quite the appetite and needed a rest before doing this any further. So, without thinking twice, he did his normal finished from when he was a boy. Kicking the ball up in the air hard, he then did a complete back flip from a standing start, making it so one foot was out as he did so. It the ball, sending it up, again, and after he landed Elijah moved forward slightly and caught it with a hand as it came back down. Panting, he turned to the crowd, who were silent, and did a mock bow. Then, without a word, and with his normal grin on his face, he threw the ball over one shoulder, right to Dorian, as he walked away from all of them to go get some food. 

The mage blinked as the ball landed in his hands. He looked at it, and then abruptly started laughing. His doing so made everyone else join in eventually. The young man had basically let them all know he'd known they were there without having to say a word to any of them.

End of Short!


	52. Deep In Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah tries to think..and fails..sort of!

Authors note: Me again! Here's another one for you! Going to be a short one..but it happens..some of these I just can't make that long sorry XD Anyways..same disclaimers and enjoy! This is another one of those that happens before he tells Dorian he loves him that first time!

 

Small Smiles 52 – Deep In Thought

 

Leaning back in his chair, so much so that he could lean his head back over the back, Elijah looked at the ceiling, a good deal of thought running through his head. Much of it to do with a certain Tevinter mage who had very quickly become his beloved best friend. He also had other feelings that were stronger, and he was still unsure of how to admit to them. He was not known for keeping his mouth shut when passionate about something, but this had him freezing like a moron whenever he was around the mage and the thoughts hit him. That never failed to feel embarrassing to him, as it was now. He groaned when he felt the heat in his cheeks. Great..now he was blushing again.

He quickly tried to stop doing so, shutting his eyes briefly, before opening them to look at the ceiling of his quarters again. He was so deep in his own thoughts, that he never heard the very person he was thinking about come into his room as he often did, to invite him to a game of chess or Wicked Grace with the others. As such when the mage spoke the reaction he got from Elijah was hilarious after the fact.

“Deep in thought I see” Dorian blinked when Elijah let out a startled shout, the quill he had in one hand going way, and he himself going backwards, chair and all with a loud clatter. For a moment there was silence, and then the mage started laughing. He couldn't help it. On the other side of the desk, still on his back, legs in the air, Elijah was blushing, both embarrassed and wanting to laugh. He didn't do the latter, instead pulling himself to his feet and setting his chair back to it's normal position. 

“Oh very funny” Elijah paused and then added, eyes narrowed. “By the way...I'd run. Now. If I were you” Elijah knew the mage had some ticklish spots, and that he was not a fan of the action. Dorian quickly got what the younger man was getting at, and started walking backwards briefly.

“No...now wait..you know I hate that...!” As Elijah stalked toward him, the mage turned around and ran for it. The younger man waited a second, and then charged after him. He'd teach him to scare him out of his thoughts.

End of Short!


	53. Keeping A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a secret is hard....yes it is!

Authors Note: Me again! I'm in a good mood now that the stupid illness I had has f'ed off for good haha! So here's yet another short for you! This one is from before Elijah revealed his animal form! Might be a bit short..but big surprise right? Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 53 – Keeping A Secret

 

Elijah knew that Dorian knew something was up, but the mage had yet to say or do anything. Elijah had excellent vision as it was, but he did switch his eyes to very cat like now and then, just to see a bit further or better. He wasn't at all sure how he would begin to tell anyone about his shape shifting. He had only barely been able to show them his memory skill.

With a sigh, he went to the library as he promised he would to visit Dorian, who was trying to teach him a bit of his homeland's native language. He sat in his usual spot next to the mage, who instantly had the book they'd been using open and ready to go. But before they could start, Dorian leaned toward him, whispering into his ear.

“I know you are keeping a secret.....but I won't force you to tell me” before Elijah could say anything, Dorian went into his “lesson”, which involved, of all things, pet names. Elijah already figured out the one Dorian used for him, but the mage didn't know that. Yet. While they read and while he was 'taught', Elijah's thoughts were on just how much Dorian had really noticed. And what he was going to do about the mage's knowledge.

 

End of Short!


	54. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real short..sorry!

Authors note: Me again! Got another short one here...! Same disclaimers as always..and please..enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 54 – Tower

 

Elijah flipped pages in the book he was reading, which was about a girl trapped in a tower for years, and he couldn't help but sigh. Some days still it felt like being in the position of Herald and Inquisitor was just like being trapped in a tower like the girl, unable to get free alone. But thankfully those moments were fewer and further between than they used to be. Especially with the good friends and advisers he had to help him when he needed it.

He shut the book and put it back on the single shelf his quarters sported, and moved to his balcony, leaning on the stone, which was cold as ice, yet oddly comforting. Even his quarters at times had felt like a tower he couldn't escape from. He doubted the feeling would ever fully fade, not when one came from far less important beginnings. From a simple noble's son, to the head of a growing force was a hell of a thing to live up to. And being a rogue made it even harder, at least to Elijah. He felt he didn't deserve the honor, hence the comparison to being trapped in a tower. 

 

End of Short!


	55. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah gets a huge surprise!

Authors note: Got another short modern aged short for ya'll! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 55 – Waiting

Elijah yawned, still sitting in the same chair he had been since he'd driven out to the airport. His older brother had called to tell him someone was coming to London to pay him an extended visit, and he assumed it was one of his family like usual. It was well after dark, and many of the folks waiting around him were already asleep or well on their way to being that way. Noting there were enough empty seats by him, he stretched out so he was laying across them like some other people. Folding his hands over his chest, he slid his eyes shut, and eventually without even knowing it, fell asleep as he was, instead of waiting and trying to stay awake.

Another solid hour, closer to two, passed before he was startled awake by someone nudging his shoulder. Jerking a bit, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see what the person wanted, but his words quickly died in his throat. He quickly sat up, giving himself a brief dizzy spell, before he stood and gave the person a tight hug. The other responded, with the same move.

“Dorian! I had no idea it would be you!” He was overjoyed. He had missed the older man terribly since leaving Italy after his latest visit there. The other man laughed, and pulled back.

“That was the point! I contacted your brother and told him to tell you something without giving away the surprise!” Elijah started to respond, but Dorian quickly shushed him.

“I'm not done yet. My coming here isn't for just a visit...I am here to stay, amatus” Dorian relished the sight of Elijah's eyes widening in a comical manner. “I got a transfer to London, and my stuff should arrive at your place withing a few days” 

“You..you are serious..?” Elijah knew he must look a sight, blue eyes tearing up with hope. When the older man nodded, Elijah grabbed him in another massive hug. He was beyond overjoyed. He would have to thank his brother for helping. This was something well worth the long boring wait at the airport for!

End of Short!


	56. Danger Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it always dragons? (I just encountered this in my game today...and I had to do this theme this way!)

Authors Note: Me again! Got another short one for ya'll! Same disclaimers and always..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 56 – Danger Ahead

 

“Tell me I'm not insane and that I'm really seeing this...” Elijah said. His ears would be flat against his head right now if he was in his animal form. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but yet knew he wasn't crazy.

“No....because we would all be insane right now. I see it....THEM...too” Dorian was kneeling next to Elijah, their entire group hiding behind a ruined wall. They had been busy checking out this new area of Emprise Du Lion, after the bridge to it was repaired. And then two massive shadows went over their heads, making them duck for cover. When Elijah looked to see the danger, he instantly wished he hadn't. On top of two ruined arena like buildings, one per ruin, were two massive dragons. One at a time was bad enough, but two was even worse. 

“Damn it....” Elijah wasn't sure what to do. On one hand the huge amount of supplies they could get off the giant beasts would be a huge help, but on the other they could wind up dead, like any time they went up against a dragon. Elijah had been lucky so far in dragon killing, but he knew he wouldn't always be so lucky. And staring him in the face right now was proof of that. 

End of Short!


	57. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah dies...AGAIN..poor guy XD

Authors Note: I don't hate Elijah I swear...but after he died in my actual game 3 times in a row practically..I had to this! Another sad one..sorry! Same disclaimers..and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 57 – Sacrifice

The trip to the Hissing Wastes started off innocently enough, and had gone so well right up until they got to the top of a set of mountains that looked like 4 giant pillars, where a Venatori camp was situated. The camp had seemed clear, but then seemingly out of nowhere, what felt like a horde of archers appeared, keeping them pinned, in a sense, inside the camp, right near a side exit. The only way to get by now it felt like would be a distraction, and no one wanted to do so, for their location made it very likely that whoever went would likely not come back.

“We need to get out of here...we can't stay here forever! They have more arrows then we thought!” Elijah said, growling as another arrow narrowly missed his head. Dorian had a hand on one of his own arms, trying to seal a cut there with what little healing magic he had. Nearby, Blackwall was managing to give Varric cover using his large shield, the dwarf shooting his crossbow whenever he got a chance. He eventually got the archers down to just 3, but they were still blocking the exit. There was no choice. Someone had to distract them long enough for the others to escape, there was no other choice.

“We have no choice...someone HAS to go out there..or the rest of us will never get out to safety!” Elijah stated, over the sound of twanging bows and arrows on metal and stone. Dorian turned his head, still trying to heal his arm, to look at Elijah.

“None of us is in any shape to do that amatus! I have little to no mana left, Varric is almost out of arrows, Blackwall is nearly exhausted, and you are too slowed by that” Dorian waved at a gash on Elijah's side that hindered his agility “to dodge the arrows! We have to face it...” Varric started from nearby that he used his last bolt, as the mage continued. “We're stuck here”

Elijah shut his eyes tight, and knew that if what he was about to do didn't kill him, which it likely would, than Dorian would kill him instead. 

“I refuse to believe that...and I won't allow it to happen...! Not today..not ever!” Before Dorian could even react, Elijah had shifted forms and was out from behind cover in a blink. The mage shouted with horror, right as Elijah jumped for the archer on his left. He had two of the three thrown from the mountain before they could do little more than scream, but as he jumped for the third, Elijah's three friends heard the unmistakable firing of a bow, and the horrible sound of arrows hitting flesh. There was a pained yowl, that was quickly bit off, becoming a scream instead, as the final archer went off the mountain, along with Elijah. The young man turned animal had collided with the archer right after the arrow was fired, and the angle at which he hit insured both of them would fall. There was a chilling scream from a certain mage, who had come out of cover in time to see this happen. Ignoring his still bleeding arm, Dorian ran out of the exit, and looked over the edge of the path, which curved around the side of the mountain. Below he saw a cloud of dust and debris, where something large had hit the ground, hard enough to cause it. 

Practically sliding down the path, he sprinted around the corner, and skidded down the rest of the way to the dust cloud. As it cleared, he dropped to his knees. Elijah, now human again, was on his back, against the rocks and dirt that his battered body collided with. Further down the mountain were the crumpled, shattered bodies of the archers, but Dorian didn't care about that. He cared more about the fact that Elijah was likely dying in front of him. The younger man not only likely had multiple broken bones and damaged innards, but he had multiple arrows sticking out of his armor, blood leaking out around the damaged parts. The young man coughed, a red trick coming from the corner of his mouth, thanks to an arrow to the chest on the same side. 

“Well...I guess I c-can't fly after all...” Even as bad as he was he could still joke, whether it was called for or not. Dorian gently picked up his head and upper body, to gold in his arms, injured himself or not. 

“Not a good time for that Amatus..!” He gently scolded the younger man, his eyes tearing up, which he would never admit to happening. They were too far away from Skyhold to get Elijah back in time for any possibility of survival. Elijah's breath rattled as he struggled to keep drawing in air. Dorian gently ran a hand over Elijah's two-toned brown and blonde hair, as the younger man's blue eyes slowly slid shut. 

“No..no stay awake! I will not let you die on me now!” Dorian yelled, gently shaking Elijah, who somehow managed to re-open his eyes. He tilted his head towards Dorian, and smiled, a soft one. 

“I love...you...” The young mans voice was growing softer and softer. Dorian no longer fought back the tears, and instead gently hugged Elijah tight, despite the arrows embedded in his body. 

“I love you too Amatus.....” When there was no more movement or response, Dorian released his grip a bit to look at Elijah's face. The young man's eyes had shut again, but the smile remained, the blood coming from the corner of his mouth now a very slow trickle. Dorian buried his face in the younger mans hair. It was then his world came to an end..or at least felt like it. His voice seemed to ring out over the Hissing Wastes for all to hear.

“AMATUS!!!!!”

End of Short! 

This sort of happened in my game..I was fighting archers up on a mountain, and a warrior enemy knocked me down and back just enough to send good ol' Elijah off a cliff to his 'death'. That's where this depressing thing comes from XD


	58. Kick To The Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a powerful kick and blood!

Authors Note: Hey! Got another short one..what if Dorian is injured..not badly but still injured? Well...I came up with this one....bit messy..enough said haha. Also the original theme was “kick in the head” but I didn't really like that..so I changed it just slightly to this one..same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 58 – Kick To The Head

 

One moment Dorian was standing next to Elijah casting fire spells, and then in the next the mage had yelled in pain and was on his butt on the ground, staff next to him, one hand gripping his upper arm. An arrow had gone straight into it, just below where it attached itself to his shoulder. Eyes wide, Elijah checked him, before quickly signaling to Solas, who knew the most about healing, to come take care of the other mage. He then stood, gripping his daggers tight. Before anyone could react or stop him, he took off at a full run. He could vaguely hear them calling, but he did not respond.

Then everything seemed to either blur or slow down. And then next anyone knew, the archer's head was in one place, his body where it had been. Elijah stood where the head would have been, thick red blood staining his leather and iron boots. It didn't take long to piece together what the rogue had done. And it did NOT involve his daggers. Elijah had moved so fast, and hit so hard, he has LITERALLY kicked his enemies head off. The young rogue stayed with his back to them, but he was breathing heavily, his back stained with blood as well that sprayed from his enemies neck. Varric's response spoke for everyone and said it all.

“Remind me not to make you angry Smiles!”

 

End of Short! Varric's nickname, for now, for Elijah is smiles..obvious reasons why. I couldn't resist doing this..don't ask lol..!


	59. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elijah..again!

Authors note: Got another one here for you! Another one in regards to Elijah's fear of darkness...only this time it's no longer just Dorian that knows about it. I'll put it this way...it's a..different way..of finding what would become Skyhold's “prison”. Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 59 – No Way Out

 

Elijah walked slowly, hands behind his back, as he checked which walls needed repairs the most. There were also many places he noted on some parts of the pathways and floors that needed patching too. Where was seemed to be okay, but he was careful regardless. The bad part ended up being that he wasn't careful enough. Cullen, who had quickly become a very good friend to the younger man, was with him, double-checking whatever Elijah looked it. He didn't take it as an insult, as he would prefer things be absolutely safe. He turned to say something to his friend, when his heightened hearing picked up an ominous sound.

The stone bricks under his feet,the wood holding them in place long since rotten and weak, broke, opening a gaping hole, big enough for a person to fall through and into quite easily. He only got out the faintest hint of a shout out of his mouth, before falling out of sight, landing with a bone-jarring thud below the hole. It was enough of a fall that he was in complete darkness, but not enough that he couldn't at least see the hole over his head. 

He almost instantly began to panic, like the day he and Dorian got trapped in a mine shaft briefly. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to slow his breathing but failing miserably. He only vaguely heard his friend Cullen calling down to him, after trying and failing to catch him when he fell. 

“H-help! Get me out....please!” Elijah managed to yell, but that was all he got out, the fear taking over him, again. He rolled to his side and curled into a ball, shaking horribly, and not from being cold. He heard no more yells, and was mildly hopeful that Cullen had only gone to get help. 

He didn't know it, but he was right. As it turned out though it was too dangerous to try and lower anyone into the hole from above, so they had to look for a different way to him. One of Cullen's promising young soldier's noticed a door blocked by debris, and was quick to point it out. Cullen, who had been joined by a few of his soldiers, and Dorian, made quick work of removing the broken wood and stone blocking the door. The door was a heavy wooden thing, and due to age was hard to open, but eventually gave way to let them through. There was a pitch dark stairwell behind it, leading further down into the hold, possibly to some sort of underground area. It was worth a try, so Dorian willingly lit some quickly made torches, so they wouldn't trip and break their necks on the stone stairs. 

Dorian led the way, followed not to far behind by Cullen, who told his soldiers to stand watch at the door. When Dorian reached the bottom, he noticed the metal bars, and realized they were standing in an old dungeon of some sort. Taking advantage of the brief silence, Dorian caught the faint sounds of heavy breathing. Heavy, terrified breathing. He walked forward at a rapid pace, startling Cullen, all the way to a dead end hall, lined with a few cells on each side. The largest one on the right, at the end, was empty, but the left hand on was a different story.

Dorian's mage light cast a glow over the back of the one he considered his best friend, and more. Elijah didn't seem to react to the sudden light, and it was due to being caught in his fear and panic. 

“AMATUS!” Dorian tested the cell door, finding it rusty and noisy, but unlocked. He shoved his way in, and knelt by Elijah's back, gently touching the younger man's shoulder. When Elijah gave a mighty flinch, it was due to be surprised, plus being in the state he was in didn't help much. It was a good thing Dorian was fast on his feet for a mage, because he jumped back in the nick of time, as a very sharp sword flashed by where his head had just been. He cursed in his homeland's language, suddenly remembering what had happened awhile back, in the mine shaft. Only this seemed to be much worse. He used his enchanted stuff to block the next swing, which also sent him stumbling back out of the cell. 

Cullen, who had lit what was left of the old torches in the area, noticed this, and rushed over, to see what was going on. Dorian lifted a hand and told him to halt, which he did, but he kept a hand on his sword just in case, as he always seemed to do. Dorian knew what was going on, and Cullen didn't. The mage had a feeling he might have a better chance of bringing Elijah out of his panic, or at least he had to try. He went back in, and there were sounds of a brief scuffle, which faded into soft whispers that Cullen, who was waiting outside, couldn't make out. Not long after, Dorian came back out, helping a very pale, terrified Elijah with his walking. Cullen rushed to the younger man's other side and was able to help, and both of them slowly, but eventually, got Elijah out of the newly discovered dungeon.

 

End of Short! This one hated me..hence the lapse in updates.... x.x


	60. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian goofs....

Authors note: Hey all...got a short one here...but at least I did it! Mildly sad....but they won't all be this way or end that way! Same disclaimers and enjoy! (This is during the ball part of the game...what if Dorian answered like Cullen does when the L.I asks for a dance and it doesn't end well heh)

 

 

Small Smiles 60 – Rejection

 

Dorian stifled a yawn, which may have also been an aggravated sigh. He'd been asked, like Cullen, many times to dance by pretty much everyone that he'd rather not have anything to do with if he could have helped it. Which is why his response was out of his mouth before he could register the voice asking him, when the question came, again.

“Would you care to dance later?”

“For the thousandth time” he started, not turning to who asked, “stop asking me. I am not interested. So no. Ask someone else”

“......alright. Sorry to bother you Dorian” Hearing his name made his eyes widened, as he finally realized who was asking him to dance. He spun around, and just barely caught sight of Elijah's back as the younger man turned a corner and was out of sight. 

“Amatus.....” Dorian cursed himself in his homeland's language, and rubbed his forehead, before going for yet another glass of wine. “You are an idiot Dorian......a maker be damned idiot” he mumbled.

 

End of Short!


	61. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dorian finds something out...

Authors note: Got another modern age one for ya'll! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 61 – Fairy Tale

 

Dorian opened one eye, as he heard the front door to Elijah's flat open and then click closed. He sat up, fully clothed under the covers, frowning. This was the 5th day in a row that his beloved left before waking him up to say good morning or whatever else he had planned to say hi in the morning. The previous night Dorian had decided he would go to bed fully clothed, and then follow Elijah if he left again. He quickly got up and followed the younger man out the door. He followed him as best he could, but eventually lost sight, stopping in front of a large building that looked like it might be an impressive library of some sort.

He quickly acted like he'd lost someone, which he had, and asked the nearest security guard if they'd seen Elijah, who he described to near perfect detail. The guard smiled and pointed up at the building, which was indeed a large library. Dorian thanked the man, and went up the stairs and into the building. It was incredible. The shelves seemed to go to the ceiling in a few places, and it was rather open and clean. The new book wall was immense, as was the music and movie selection. Dorian was impressed, he admitted it. As he turned, taking in the area, he barely caught Elijah's familiar voice saying something he couldn't quite make out from one of the out of the way areas. He went toward it, and noticed the sign, which read “Children's Library”. He gently pushed the door open, and saw Elijah, in a chair, with a large children's book in his lap. He was reading from it, the crowd of boys and girls in front of him on the floor looking utterly entranced. Dorian slipped in, shutting the door quietly, and leaned on the wall to listen. So THIS was why the younger man kept leaving when he did. The relief hit him hard, as he smiled, listening to Elijah's voice as he kept reading.

Eventually it became clear the young man was reading from a book of Fairy Tales, as he said the name Cinderella a few times. He never once noticed Dorian while he read on, and neither did his entranced audience. And Dorian was okay with that. 

 

End of Short!


	62. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which..well...you'll see!

Authors note: When I saw this theme...I was struck with a thought....what if Elijah DID have magic...and despite training as a rogue, and being very good at hiding it, was forced to use it, to power a skill he learned to use the mark for? So here it is! Same disclaimers as always..and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 62 – Magic

 

Normally bandits were simple and easy to defeat, but for some reason this round of them was worse than usual, and it was all Dorian could do to use the one barrier spell he knew to shield himself from arrows and the occasional magic spell. Nearby, he spotted Varric returning fire, and Blackwall bashing whatever he could even get close to with his shield before cutting them down with his long sword. And a bit further away, and holding his own against a few too many men, Elijah wielded his twin blades like the expert he was, managing to keep them at bay, and managing to avoid nasty injuries. He was quickly becoming surrounded by more and more men though. Before Dorian could so anything to yell a warning, a good 10 men jumped into a dog pile of sorts on top of a startled Elijah, who vanished from view.

“Amatus!” Keeping his fading barrier up, Dorian used magic and even himself to shove through bandits, not noticing or caring when he somehow killed a few on the way. Varric and Blackwall had noticed the events, and were doing the same, having an easier, less dangerous time of it. Luckily all the archers they had to face were long dead, but that was of little comfort. Halfway to where Elijah had been taken down, there was a flash of light, and Dorian skidded, barely stopping in time to avoid the bodies of the bandits as they got sent flying away from Elijah.

Dorian's eyes went as wide as they could go, and he had to do a double take at what he was seeing. He caught the others doing the same. A massive green-tinted barrier was up around Elijah, shaped like a dome, like it usually was, but something was different about it this time. Inside, at the middle, the younger man was kneeling on one knee, his hands still gripping his daggers, but very, very tightly. One hand was on a knee, the other on the grass, and his blue eyes were shut tight. The barrier seemed to be coming from Elijah himself this time though, and not the mark. But Dorian thought that was impossible, as Elijah was a rogue in training to be an assassin, not a mage like himself. What happened next would make him think twice about that.

The barrier seemed to shimmer, and then shake, and then abruptly in changed into a raging inferno of green flames. Dorian's mouth fell open as it spiraled, for up, and then away from Elijah's body, engulfing the remaining bandits in green fire, where they died screaming. Dorian had to shield his face with an arm at once point due to the high heat, and only when it faded a bit did he lower his arm. At that point Elijah was on the ground, completely out of it, the sheer power behind whatever he did having knocked him out cold. 

If that hadn't been magic, then he'd call himself a templar. Not that he would, but it was something. But the next thing to pop into his head was how. Last he'd checked Elijah was a very talented rogue, in training to learn assassin skills. Not a mage like himself. He glanced at the mark briefly, but it looked the same as always. His brow furrowed as he checked his love over, but to his relief the younger man was simply out cold, and not dying. Until the younger man wok up, his curiosity would have to go on. But when Elijah did wake up, the questions would DEFINITELY be asked.

End of Short!


	63. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a change in the air....and it's bad.

Authors note: Boy as much as I love these two..I also love picking on them! Poor Elijah and Dorian...heh...got another not so lovely one! This is during the “Elijah is faking being busy due to making Dorian a staff” part from awhile back. Only this time..what if instead of being depressed....his personality did a complete 180...becoming cold and unsmiling? Yeah..anyways...Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 63 – Do Not Disturb

 

After Dorian's slumped form made it's way completely out of his line of sight, Elijah squeezed his eyes shut, and grit his teeth together so hard it hurt. He clenched his fists so tight, the knuckles were white. Something then broke inside of him, for when he took a deep breath and then re-opened his eyes, they were a very cold, ice blue shade, that they never had been before. He turned on his heel, and cleaned up the mess that had been mere moments ago. Almost like a machine, he stacked the papers, out of range of the spilled ink, which he would clean later, if he felt like doing so. 

He then turned, and grabbing his unique red and black leather armor he'd had made that he hadn't worn yet, he put it on, followed by his two daggers, which were so big they were almost long swords. Pulling on the gloves he always wore outside of his quarters last, he glanced at a curtain, then growled, and walked away at a brisk pace, out of his quarters. 

The next few days were very confusing for everyone, who were all used to Elijah's constantly smiling face and outgoing nature. Now he seemed to be entirely the opposite, all serious. The only smile he ever showed, if he ever did, was a very cold, almost cruel smirk. And his eye color bothered some, who had never seen such a shade of blue before, not in regards to Elijah anyway. Ice cold blue just didn't fit him, not like his normal bright blue. 

Eventually, one of them, Cullen, was brave enough to try and talk to the young man outside of 'work' time. The look he got was so ice cold and angry, he stopped in his tracks and couldn't get a word out. He rubbed the back of his head, as Elijah stalked into his quarters once more, slamming the heavy wood door shut behind him somehow. That was a clear a “don't bother me” as it ever could be. Cullen eventually noticed Dorian at the head of the crowd with the rest of Elijah's stunned friends. The mage didn't look all that good, emotion wise. His eyes were sad. Dorian lifted his head when the wood door re-opened briefly. The younger man who lived beyond came out, briefly, and threw something at the mage. Dorian caught it, and found it to be an amazing staff, clearly hand made, the runes enchanting it rare and valuable.

He looked up at Elijah, who narrowed his eyes eyes, and hissed “You're welcome. Now all of you..don't bother me unless someone dies” The younger man stalked back through the door, slamming it again. As everyone stared, still stunned, Cullen noticed the tear go down Dorian's cheek, as he looked at the staff. The former templar wonder if anything would be like it was ever again.

End of Short!


	64. Multitasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Got a short one here for you! Another modern age one as I could not find a way to make it fit with the normal time XD Same disclaimers and enjoy!
> 
> In which Elijah is the master of..well...it's obvious by the chapter title!

Small Smiles 64 – Multitasking

 

Dorian yawned, standing up from the rather uncomfortable couch bed he was using, until his came in to the place he now shared with Elijah. Without even realizing, he smoothed his hair as he always did, and went to look for his room-mate, and the mane he'd rapidly developed a gigantic crush on. He found him in his office, and blinked.

Elijah had headphones, with a microphone attached, on, and he was looking down at something, while music blared from the ear part of what he was wearing. And on one of the two computer monitors the younger man had was a game he often played. Somehow, from what Dorian could judge, the young man was drawing, listening to music, AND playing a game at the same time.

He couldn't help but shake his head. He did not know how Elijah did it. It seemed like a mess, doing so much at once. But then again, the younger man seemed to be quite adept. Dorian could watch him all day, but decided not to this time. He needed a shower, bad.

 

End of Short!


	65. Horror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Sorry for the wait...it was my parents anniversary..and I spent time with them! But here I am now with another modern age short for you..this one isn't long either..but here it is! Enjoy..and same disclaimers as always!
> 
> In which Elijah plays a joke of sorts on Dorian!

Small Smiles 65 – Horror

 

Elijah knew Dorian had yet to see a horror film, and he also knew the older man wasn't in a rush to either. For all his bravado and mock arrogance, the man was a softy. Elijah couldn't resist doing what he was about it. It was movie night, as it had been every weekend for the past month so far, and Elijah picked one of his horror films, one based on one of his favorite video game series.

Dorian sat next to him with popcorn, as Elijah got the movie started. He refused to say anything about it to the other man, other than that it was a good one, at least to him. Elijah had to work hard to keep a straight face, when Dorian asked about the movie, again, and if it was a horror when the title, “Resident Evil”, popped up. Elijah said no, and he knew it was a lie, but what happened soon after made it worth it.

When the first zombie scare came, Dorian reaction was priceless. The other man jumped, sending popcorn all over himself, Elijah, and the couch. Elijah burst out laughing, and used a pillow to block the mock-punches Dorian threw his way, as he yelled at him. 

“I knew it..you liar! Nice trick..but you, amatus, can be cruel!” Elijah only laughed some more, before Dorian looked at the ceiling when the lasers cut a guy into bits. 

“Worth it...totally worth it!” Elijah grinned after saying that, only grinning further at the glare he got.

 

End of Short!


	66. Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah managed to spring a trap meant for Dorian.. ;)

Authors note: Got another short one her for you all...sorry for the lapse in updates again...spent time with my parents for their anniversary, and mom's birthday. But here I am again! This one isn't what you'd think...it's..well..you'll see! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 66 – Traps

 

Elijah dashed into his quarters, after carefully shutting the heavy wooden door into it. Quickly sliding into his desk chair, he picked up a quill and started writing. But he was also listening, waiting to see if anyone feel for the harmless prank traps he'd set with Sera. He wasn't sure about messing with his friend Cullen's desk, but that wasn't much of anything, just making it shaky. It was sure to be irritating though. Which was entirely the point. 

The trap he was really waiting for was an extra he set up when he and Sera split up. Making use of the dust still in the library, he set up a harmless trap for Dorian, in a part of the shelf he knew the mage was currently looking through. When the older man pulled out the next book he was sure to, and Elijah knew he would be today as the mage told him, a harmless 'explosion' would send a bunch of flour into the mage's face. He convinced one of the cooking assistant's to let him borrow flour for the trick. 

Keeping an innocent look on his face was hard, especially when he finally heard a startled shout. The accent was very familiar, and he knew then the trap had gone off without a hitch. He bit the inside of his lip, as he heard the seemingly angry steps headed up the stairs that led to where he was. He managed not to laugh, until he saw the look on Dorian's face. Then he dropped his quill and burst into laughter. 

The mage's head was entirely white, even the back somehow. He gave Elijah an evil glare, which only made the younger man laugh more.

“I know this was your fault amatus!” the Tevinter growled. He wasn't sure whether to be mad or pleased that the younger man managed to get him with a prank finally.

“I couldn't resist....but your face...you look like a..a ghost..hahaha” Elijah totally deserved the faceful of leftover flour he got hit with. But it was totally worth it.

End of Short!


	67. Playing The Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah needs sleep..

Authors note: Another short one for ya'll! This takes place AFTER Adamant. Same disclaimers as always and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 67 – Playing The Melody

 

Elijah's jaws open wide in a near bone cracking yawn, as he lifted his leather clad arms up over his head in a stretch. He was doing everything he could to keep himself awake, not willing to see the nightmares again, as he had ever since the events at Adamant. He was beyond exhausted, having gotten a grand total of maybe 3 hours of sleep the past week. He knew he looked horrible too, but he was too afraid of the nightmares, ironic, to care. 

He didn't realize however, that Dorian had noticed some time ago that his amatus wasn't sleeping. He had been quietly trying whatever he could to make the younger man sleep, to no avail. But there was one last thing he hadn't tried. Yet. The following day, when he found Elijah once again laying on his fancy bed, but still very much awake, Dorian put his idea into action. Without the young man noticing, he sat in a chair he often did near Elijah's bed, and pulled out a lute. He quickly started playing the only calm song he knew. Elijah started and turned his head to see where the noise was coming from.

“Dorian...? What...?” he was confused, but Dorian did not stop playing. He wanted to tell the mage to stop it, but he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he groaned, a combination of being tired and irritated. He did not want sleep..he wished everyone could understand that. But this tune....something in what he was hearing was having an annoying calming effect on him. A few moments later, and Dorian stopped, to gaze at Elijah. The young man was dead to the world, completely and utterly asleep. The mage hoped he would get a decent amount, and that the calm melody had been at least a slight bit useful. 

He got up, and on his way out stopped by the younger man's bed. He bent over briefly to kiss Elijah's forehead. 

“Sleep well Amatus”

 

End of Short!


	68. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah is a great guy..and helps a little boy!

Authors note: Got another modern one for you! Plus on a side note..anyone see that trailer for the newest DLC? I want it so bad..I'd love to see Elijah's reactions to the events in it! (in game of course). Anyways...same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 68 – Hero

 

It was currently winter, and there was snow and ice everywhere around Elijah as he walked next to Dorian, all the while talking to him, and telling him as much as he could about his family and his ancestors. He found out, during an assignment for one of his classes, that his family was descended from a royal line, possibly a sibling or relative of a king or queen. He wasn't sure. They were on their way to the nearest history museum to the younger man's home in England. 

Elijah stopped talking and halted, tilting his head at the sound of a terrified female voice. He spun around, and was off running before Dorian could ask what was wrong. The older man soon saw what. A car, having hit black ice despite going the speed limit, was skidding out of control right towards a small child. He saw Elijah nearly fall several times, as he raced to catch up. Before anyone could say or yell further, Elijah abruptly changed direction. It all seemed to go in slow-motion, as the young man ran out into the road, grabbed the scared child, and then rolled to the other side, as the car skidded past, and around a corner. It eventually stopped out of sight, but no one cared at the moment.

The little boy's mother, and Dorian raced over. Elijah was on his back, clutching the terrified child tightly. He let go when the mother reached him, and sat up, wincing at the aches and pains from colliding with the road, before standing. He found his arms full of a grateful woman then, as a crowd, who had seen the goings on from their homes, came out cheering. Elijah's cheek's turned pink, and then bright red as the woman gave his cheek a big kiss, with a teary thank you. 

Dorian came up next, throwing an arm around the younger man's neck and shoulders. He hugged him with one arm, as the mother called Elijah her hero, and told him if he ever needed anything right then to tell her. Elijah shook his head, and said he would do it anytime, and that the kid being okay was enough for him.

'Just when I thought I couldn't love him more...' Dorian thought to himself. He had yet to admit that he loved the younger man, but little things like this, showed him how good a man Elijah was, despite being barely into his twenties. And he wouldn't have it any other way!

End of Short!


	69. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah mages and templars.....

Authors note: Hey! Back for more all! About time right? Haha...sorry..was distracted by the new DLC..was insanely awesome..and the Dorian/Inquisitor stuff..oh man. Anyways...got another short one...same disclaimers and enjoy! This one is in the early days..before Haven is attacked!

 

 

Small Smiles 69 – Annoyance

Elijah groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, when he heard the same old arguing between what few Templars were in the camp, and the mages he'd recently brought in from Redcliffe. He groaned again as the arguing grew louder, before giving up and tossing the pillow aside gently, swinging his legs around until they were on the floor. He understood the two sides, but the arguing was getting on his nerves more and more as of late. He heard a matching sound from his temporary cabin-mate, and turned briefly to look at him.

The tevinter mage currently sitting up was his newest companion, and had been there when everything went to hell in Redcliffe, before the mages had to be forced out by the king. King Alistair hadn't wanted to, but he knew it had to be done. Elijah stood, pulling on the horrid shirt he'd received as a plain everyday tunic to wear, and threw his door open. Normally Cullen would stop this, but this time it was all on Elijah. He was lucky, as the two sides spotted him, and quickly turned ashamed, or appeared to. He heard Dorian shuffling around behind him, likely slipping on his overly complicated armor. 

“Can you all PLEASE PLEASE..just..stop..for ONE day. I understand each side, but this has gotten ridiculous now!” the young herald pleaded. His blue eyes were QUITE clearly bloodshot due to lack of sleep, a combination of the arguing keeping him up, and the nightmares over what he'd seen when he did manage to fall asleep. He heard the guilty apologies, and shut his door, but he knew that the peace would never last. That would take a miracle and he knew it. As he sighed, he heard Dorian speak.

“Well...we are up...may as well make use of what little alcohol the local tavern here has no?” Normally Elijah would refuse, but this time he didn't rightly give a damn about the possible hangover to come.

“Yeah. That sounds good....for once” He let the mage go first and followed him out, ignoring any stragglers from the earlier problem. He'd deal with it further later. Now was the time to drink away his annoyance.

End of short!


	70. 67%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah plays a joke on Dorian...!

Authors note: A real short one this time around..as this one was a PAIN in my ass to do. It's supposed to be humorous..but I probably failed haha..anyways..here you go..enjoy..and same disclaimers as always!

 

 

Small Smiles 70 – 67%

 

Elijah knew what he was about to do might be considered mean, but after a string of back and forth pranks, he figured Dorian had it coming. Sort of. So on that thought he hid his REAL archaeology exam results in a fold in one hand, and held fake results in the other, that read “You can do better – 67%”. He convinced his professor to be in on things. The teacher's assistant, and his friend. Cullen, a friend and fellow student was also in on it, having longed to pay Dorian back for a joke the Italian had played on him awhile back. 

Elijah heard Dorian's keys just outside his flat's door, and quickly got into position, on their couch with a mock scowl on his face, and the folder with his true perfect results in it on his lap. Inside he was desperately trying NOT to laugh. He hoped Dorian wouldn't kill him for this when he found out the truth, but he also knew he'd deserve it. But it would be worth the look on the older man's face. He heard Dorian enter the flat and call out in case he was home, and with a mock-grumpy voice he said he was on the couch in front of the flat screen TV.

“Elijah? Is something wrong?” The older man came around the front of the coach to kneel in front of him. Keeping up with the act, Elijah all but shoved the fake test at Dorian. And then waited. He started counting backwards from 10, and then it came.

“WHAT?!!! How did....what did...this can't be right...you have a straight A grade..!” Elijah's ability to keep his laughter back was quickly fraying at the seams as Dorian's rant continued. Finally, before it could get out of hand, he gave in and laughed, loud and hard. Dorian blinked, then scowled.

“This isn't funny, amatus! This will ruin your...” Elijah lifted a hand to cut the other man off, then opened the folder in his lap, pulling out the real exam results. He handed it to Dorian.

“That's fake..I couldn't help it...this is the real result” The paper has a big fat 100% on it of course. Elijah counted down again, and only laughed when the slap to the back of his head came. He expected it so it didn't hurt too badly.

“You....son of....I hate you” Elijah only grinned, until Dorian gave in and returned it, shaking his head. “Unbelievable...I'll get you back for this.....but thank god that was a fake...”

 

End of Short!


	71. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which..well...we all know!

Authors note: Got another super short one here for you....same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 71 – Obsession

 

If he was ever to be asked what his greatest obsession was in his early days of being the Herald and Inquisitor, Elijah would definitely say Dorian. He would never have admitted it out loud back then of course, but it was true. He had like the mage on sight when they'd first met, and it became clear quickly that the feeling was VERY mutual. They'd become friends so easily, it was like they'd always known each other. Elijah knew there were worse things to obsess over, like the world ending or red lyrium, which he hated. So when people jokingly told him he seemed far too taken with the mage, he laughed it off, but inwardly admitted they were right. The feelings paid off in the end though, as the two eventually grew even closer, much to the younger man's happiness. 

 

End of Short!


	72. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets payback!

Authors note: Got another one here for ya! Short as usual as of late..but whatever! This was a pain in the ass...I almost thought of a Hogwarts theme, but changed my mind..you'll see! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 72: Mischief Managed

Dorian whistled softly, going quiet as he heard Elijah coming up the stairs that led into his quarters. The younger man didn't know it, yet, but the mage was about to get payback for the flour incident. He'd come up with a mini-explosive. It wouldn't hurt the younger man, but when he used his magic to set it off, it would explode, sending ink flying up into Elijah's face. It was a trip getting it into Elijah's newest inkwell, but he managed. He quickly lifted his book to his face, and responded as Elijah said hello.

Dorian waited until he heard Elijah lean over his desk, which he recognize by the movement of the other man's chair, and knew it was time. Flicking a finger on his right hand, he heard the glass inkwell explode, along with the younger man's startled yell of surprise. The mage looked up, and burst out laughing.

Elijah sat there, still holding his quill out, blinking. His face was almost entirely covered in ink, and even bits of his hair dripped with the stuff.

Dorian could see the brief flare of annoyance, before Elijah set the ruined quill down and stood. The younger man came over, and looked down at him. 

“Payback for the flour I see. Not bad” Dorian didn't see him move, as he was still laughing too much. But he certainly felt it when Elijah's hand came down on his head, smearing the ink on it into his hair. But he actually found he didn't care, the joke was worth it, just for the look on his Amatus' face!

End of short!


	73. I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dorian..... :(

Authors Note: Got another sad one for ya! This takes place after the one where the mark ended up killing Elijah, which I did before Trespasser was released. Same disclaimers as always and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 73 – I can't

 

Dorian covered his eyes with his hands, sitting in his usual chair in the library, as yet another person tried to make him come down. He'd been steadfastly refusing, as he felt there was no point to much of anything as of late. His mind kept telling him he'd been a fool thinking he could have anything good, while his heart said it had been a good idea to love Elijah, even for such a brief time. 

Outside, the rest of Elijah's group winced, as they heard an angry yell, as the irritated and grieving mage gave the poor person they'd sent to get him hell. Cullen, who was actually with them for once, sighed heavily. Having been there when the young Inquisitor had died too, understood all too well how Dorian was feeling. He'd witnessed the mage break down, holding the younger man's body and screaming. He too was rubbing his eyes, having gotten less sleep than usual, which was so little to begin with. 

He eventually heard stomping steps, along with everyone else. He expected what came next, and kept quiet as it occurred. Dorian stormed out, finally coming down, but not like they had hoped. He glared, with red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes.

“I can't take anymore disturbances. I just want to be left alone. The next person to try and bother me will be lit on fire...the consequences be damned! Understand?!” Before anyone could answer the mage turned on his heel and went right back the way he came. Cullen winced as the door to the library slammed shut behind Dorian. He didn't see as everyone else exchanged sad glances. They had tried, but despite wanting to keep doing so, they knew the mage was very serious. 

It was less than a week later they found a letter next to Dorian's cold body, in the library. It was an apology letter, and the subject was glaringly obvious. They then knew he hadn't been kidding the one time he'd mentioned, quietly, how he didn't believe he could continue without his new amatus. IT had amazed them how close the two had gotten in such a short time, but there were a few among them who believed very much in life-mates, the sort where one couldn't bear to be without the other. The mage was quietly put next to Elijah in the cemetary the young man had added before his death to skyhold, and with special permission mages made a statue of the two to stand over both graves. 

End of Short!


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess..sort of!

Authors note: Just another short silly one for ya'll! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 74 – Are You Challenging Me?

 

As far as Dorian knew, he was one of the best chess players in Skyhold, if not the best. Cullen came close, winning a fair amount of games. But honestly, Dorian wanted new players to go against, to see if there were any more that might be good at the game. So when Elijah challenged him to a game one day out of nowhere, he quickly accepted, with a quick “are you challenging me?” said in his normal snarky, joking tone. He missed Cullen's look of sly glee as the former Templar took his leave, letting the younger man take his place. If the mage had seen it, he might have regretted letting Elijah play him.

 

It didn't take long for that to happen. Elijah completely trounced him, in remarkable time. The mage sulked, as Elijah grinned at him. Dorian mumbled a quiet shut up, cheeks red, as Elijah laughed. He almost stopped sulking at the loss when Elijah kissed his cheek before leaving. Almost. But at least he knew better than to play against Elijah again anytime soon.

End of Short!


	75. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elijah... :(

Authors Note: Got another one here for you...takes place not long after Trespasser! And well..you'll see....same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 75 – Mirror

 

Elijah didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew at the same time that he had to. So with agonizing slowness, blue eyes slid open, staring straight up at a stone ceiling. He was back in his room at Skyhold, after the mess that was the “Exalted Council”. He scoffed, remembering it all too well. The people there had not been as described by his brother, and he was bitterly disappointed with how they had been treated while there. What really bothered him the most though, was what happened before the Council was over to himself.

He went over to the mirror in his room, a full body one, and looked at himself. He looked normal, but he frowned, an unusual expression for him, as he always did when he saw the arm he was missing half of. It had been removed to save his life, but he couldn't help but feel incomplete. A sudden burst of temper struck him, and he swung his remaining fist at the mirror, while yelling about “why the hell did he have it”. It shattered instantly, the blow remarkably strong. Blood dripped from his knuckles to join the shards of glass, and then so did tears, as he stared at the many smaller reflections that now lay at his feet. 

He barely noticed the shouts, from a certain mage, as they got louder, heading in his direction. All he could do was look at the shards of a mirror, and little else.

 

End of Short!


	76. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elijah..still!

Authors note: And now for the next bit..Dorian's side and reaction to the previous short's events! Gonna be pretty short but... Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 76 – Broken Pieces

 

Dorian was already on his way up to Elijah's quarters back at Skyhold, about to tell him that he unfortunately had to return to Tevinter within the week, when he heard the sound of something hitting something, and the sounds of breaking glass. It didn't take long for him to figure out what happened, as he ran up the rest of the stairs, and then up the smaller staircase into the actual room Elijah called home. He felt his heart give a twinge as he spotted Elijah standing over the remains of a shattered mirror, blood and tears dripping onto the shards. The younger man was shirtless, as he always was when sleeping. 

“Oh Amatus....” the mage said quietly, walking over to Elijah and pulling him into a tight hug. The other man didn't hug back, and only leaned closed, crying into Dorian's leather-clad shoulder. The mage looked down at the broken pieces of the mirror, and understand entirely what had happened. He had honestly expected it to occur sooner. Elijah's missing arm finally got to him, and this was the result. Maybe now however the young rogue could start to heal inside, and out. Time would tell.

 

End of Short!


	77. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a new, unseen device is fun....for the most part!

Authors Note: I need to quit listening to Into A Fantasy by Alexander Rybak...got inspired to do this one this way after listening to that haha...Elijah makes and tests a rather unusual bit of gear..from a brief time spent in a different place..well..you'll see! Takes place before Haven in destroyed also..anyways.. Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 77 – Test

Dorian blinked as Elijah ran by him for what seemed like the millionth time, carrying yet another thin strip of leather. He had no idea what the younger man was doing, but he decided to follow him this time, determined to find out. He turned a corner, and found Elijah just finishing tying the strip very tightly into place, attaching it to a thin but strong piece of iron, shaped into a bar. The mage frowned, as Elijah lifted what the bar was attached too. It was vaguely triangular in shape, and made of iron, leather, and a tiny bit of wood. 

Elijah gave a might start when he turned and saw Dorian, but his smile quickly came back. 

“Dorian..good..I'd hoped to see you first! I needed someone to witness me testing this thing out and all!” Elijah was holding onto the now slightly folded item with both arms, before using his head to signal which way he was going, and to follow him that way. Dorian was a touch confused, but he had nothing else to do, for once, so he followed. Elijah made his way up a nearby “mountain” with a very convenient path set into it, up to a relatively wide space with a cliff hanging out, that offered a perfect view of Haven down below. Dorian blinked, as Elijah began strapping the odd device he'd built to his body, starting with his waist. Then the young man attached bands to each arm, his hands then gripping the iron bar he'd finished the thing off with. It looked like if he moved his arms just right, something would open. Dorian saw Elijah looking at everything more than once, checking things over, before he abruptly started backing away from the cliff edge. Dorian hadn't thought the young man was afraid, as he often jumped from higher places as short cuts when they were out and about outside of Haven. As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, he soon got his answer, but it definitely was NOT what he was thinking. 

Elijah started running after backing up far enough, and with a slight movement of his arms, the two triangles, which formed a larger one, opened on his back, with a loud 'snap' like sound. Dorian's eyes widened as he realized where Elijah was headed, but he was too late. The younger man jumped over the cliff, and was briefly out of sight as Dorian ran over to look down. What he saw wasn't a battered and dead body, far from it. He heard the shout of glee, and his eyes remained wide as he saw what was really happening. 

Elijah let out another shout of glee, as his impromptu glider as he was calling it, worked as he'd hoped. He'd taken a huge risk right then in jumping from so high, but the view was worth it. Haven wasn't tiny as he hadn't gone that high, but the view was incredible. He tilted his body just slightly now and then to make turns, circling Haven as the glider made it's way down. He managed to stay on the outskirts of the town for the most part. He had chosen this time of day because very few people were out yet. It was just his current circle thankfully. As he kept spiraling down, Dorian had already charged back down the path, eyes on the sky as he watched. He would kill his new friend, with words anyway, for scaring him like he did. But the happiness he heard softened his anger at being frightened. A little.

Cullen, Elijah's other good friend, was the first to spot him in the air from below, as Elijah's shadow passed over his head. The former Templar had actually looked up expecting a dragon or some creature, but the reality of the situation stunned him instead.

“Maker's Breath!” He said as he looked up. He got a better view as Elijah spiraled down further, getting closed and closed to the ground. The younger man was trying, and succeeding, in steering towards the wide space between most of the buildings and tents, and the Chantry. Elijah lifted a hand off the iron bar to wave, before gripping it again. Of course, the mountain weather didn't stay helpful for long, and a gust of wind abruptly threw Elijah off course, earning a startled shout from the young man, who frantically tried to steer back into the right position. He failed. He definitely did NOT end up where he intended. Instead, he crashed into a large pile of hay that was left out for what few horses they had. Thankfully he hadn't been too high anymore, but those watching still winced. Elijah surfaced, hay all over himself, the odd device still strapped to his waist and and arms. To the young man's relief, it wasn't damaged at all, just covered in hay. He shook bits of the stuff off his head and stood, climbing his way out of the pile. 

He saw Dorian storming over, a still stunned Cullen behind him. He knew what was about to happen, but at the moment he didn't care. The test run was a success, and the lecture he was likely about to get was worth it. Now he just had to work on how to handle wind gusts. That would be fun.

 

End of Short!


	78. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is worried...

Authors Note: Another short err..short...this time. Same disclaimers and enjoy! This one is before the attack on Adamant, but after the ill-fated meeting with Dorian's father

 

 

Small Smiles 78 – Drink

 

Elijah would always, ALWAYS be the first to admit there was practically nothing about Dorian that he didn't like. The key word was practically. There was one thing he didn't like, but had yet to say anything about to the mage's face. What he did not like was Dorian's drinking habit. Sure a drink for a party or with friends was alright now and again, but not nearly as much as Dorian could pack away in one sitting. Elijah was scared that his best friend and new found love interest might drink himself to death someday.

Not much scared the young Inquisitor, but this thought trail always did. But he could never bring himself to say anything to Dorian about it, at least not yet. He felt it might ruin things, and that was the only thing that scared him more. But he knew he would say something someday, hopefully before it was too late.

End of Short!


	79. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad short..I hate doing these sometimes... XD

Authors Note: Sorry for the brief lapse in updates....those dang holidays no? Boy was I stuffed after a certain one specifically...! Anyways..wasn't sure what to do with this theme..so sorry for the short length! Same disclaimers and enjoy! This one is after Haven, but long before the final fight with ugly face!

 

Small Smiles 79 – Starvation

 

Elijah could only grind his teeth with anger and grief, as another innocent life faded. Far too many children had died as of late, arriving or being rescued from situations too late to be saved. Almost all had died of starvation, with a scant few illnesses. The latest, which he was watching be gently carried away for burial preparation, couldn't have been any older than 6 or 7. But the boy was so small Elijah couldn't say so for certain. Reaching up to rub his eyes with one hand, he sighed, a heavy, upset noise. 

A hand came to rest on his right shoulder, and he moved his right hand up to cover it. He didn't even need to turn to see who it was, grateful for the comfort, however small. The hand squeezed his shoulder as his flinched, hearing a cry as yet another innocent soul failed in it's fight for life. Inhaling deeply, he squeezed the hand on his shoulder one more time, then gently moved away, with a soft “Thank you Dorian”. He headed for the source of the cry, needing to do something to help since he had failed to save these children in time.

End of Short!


	80. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite short so far....I just..am thrilled for some reason! Read on.. :)

Authors Note: Wow...lapse in updates much huh? Sorry about that..I blame the holidays haha XD Anyways..I'm back with more! It's short as usual...sadly..but it's something! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 80 – Words

 

It was rare for Elijah to be at a loss for words, as he always seemed to have something to say, something good or kind more often than not. The phrase he'd had the hardest time saying was a simple three word one, that he heard many people say to someone they cared for. When he finally managed to get the words out, it had felt like a weight off his shoulders. He never once expected to hear them back, aside from family in the past, so he was not even remotely upset when the person he said them too, in the way he meant them, didn't say them back. At first.

This time, being at a loss for words, was due to said person, a certain Tevinter mage named Dorian, saying those same three words. Elijah felt the heat in his cheeks as he blushed, but the grin on his face showed just how thrilled he really was, as much as the bright shine to his blue eyes. 

And those three words that made him so happy just now? “I love you”

 

End of Short!


	81. Pen and Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short short..but just a little idea I was struck with for the theme XD

Authors Note: Another one finally..I know! Sorry for the wait....family issues (health related) piled up x.x Anyways..here I am..another pre-haven destruction one shot, same disclaimers as always and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 81 – Pen and Paper

 

Elijah cursed under his breath, for what felt like the umpteenth time, as ink spattered from the quill he was messily trying to right with, onto the now messy parchment. He hadn't used a quill like this in many months, and it was a pain in the even then for him. He never did like the bloody things. He remembered the item he wrote with during a brief stay in another..place entirely, and he had loved how easy it was to use. With a scowl, he dropped the ink stained feathery thing, and stood. He wondered if it was possible to at least try to make a replica here of the “pen” as he was told it was called. It was worth a try...if only to avoid getting ink all over everything!

 

End of Short!


	82. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Dorian both mess up in this one in some way heh!

Authors Note: Got another one for you! Also short...but I said many of these would be haha...anyways..this was a little something that popped into my head for this theme. What if something went wrong when Elijah helped Dagna with something? Read and see....same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 82 – Can You Hear Me?

 

Dorian was on his way towards Elijah's quarters, just passing the door that led to the lower areas where the smithy and Dagna called home, when he heard the faint sound of something exploding. That and the ground shook ever so slightly. He pulled the door open quickly, and a bit of pale smoke billowed out of the passage behind it. Walking in at a rapid pace, he found Elijah and Dagna coughing, and waving smoke away from their singed faces. 

It became clear quickly that both had lost a good portion of hearing, as Elijah kept pointing to his ears whenever Dorian said something. Thankfully it would later be found to be only briefly, but Dorian couldn't resist teasing the younger man until it came back. He also found out, after the fact, and a bucket of water over the head that had him cursing in Tevine, that Elijah could apparently lip read. He made it a point not to tease the younger man to his face if his hearing ever went briefly again. But before then, he would plot his payback for the bucket trick.

End of Short!


	83. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one hurts and one waits..!

Authors Note: And another super short one as always it seems for you all...same disclaimers and enjoy! (Also I've included some of the MANY songs I often listen to when doing these haha...enjoy that too!)

 

Small Smiles 83 – Heal

 

Dorian turned, still pacing after who knows how long. They'd just come back from a mission that involved clearing out rogue bandits, when Elijah abruptly fell forward onto his face. It was then the rest of them noticed the partial arrow still sticking out of his shoulder over his shoulder blade. Thankfully it wasn't a fatal injury, as the bone had stopped the arrow, but it still involved a fair bit of healing, which was occurring now. Once it was done...Dorian would give the younger man hell for not telling any of them about it, if he knew of it himself that is. And then he would kiss Elijah senseless. Who knows in what order though.

End of Short!

Here's a short list of some of the many songs I listen to when I write these and/or when I draw Elijah in any shape/form :)

1\. 8 Dawn Music – This Is Why I Was Born  
2\. Chronicles of Narnia Soundtrack – The Battle  
3\. Mirror's Edge Soundtrack – Still Alive  
4\. Makkon – Dregs  
5\. CaptainSparklez – Find The Pieces  
6\. FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack – Beyond The Wasteland  
7\. Bryan Adams – Sound The Bugle  
8\. Radiarc – Flamescale Mountain  
9\. TryHardNinja – Take Back The Night  
10\. Josh Groban – My Confession


	84. Out Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah...well....he's done it again..enough said..stubborn boy that he is! Including a picture another lovely artist did for me of him in chibi style..is super cute! Elijah's hair is actually two-toned (blonde and brown) BUT I thank Fadafne of DeviantArt for the pic regardless! (story is after the pic..so scroll down a little bit!)

Authors note: Got another short one here for you....trespasser DLC related again...same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

Small Smiles 84 – Out Cold

The first clue Dorian really received as to something being seriously wrong with Elijah, was when the younger man winced and went pale for no reason. The mage also noticed the younger man clench his left hand, every time he winced. But no matter how many times he asked, Dorian got the same answer.

“It's nothing....I'm fine” or something similar. His second clue as to something being wrong? The fact that not long after they went through the first Eluvian, Elijah's marked flared so badly, that the younger man barely had time to cry out, and then he was down. He was still out cold, and whatever may happen be damned, Dorian was going to drag the truth out of his partner no matter what. He hated the sight of the younger man in so much pain, and he would drive that fact into Elijah's skull no matter what he took. And from the look on Varric and Blackwall's faces, they were thinking almost the same thing. Lifting a hand, Dorian prepared a small ice spell. A blast of it to the face should do the trick..he hoped.

 

End of Short!

Also, big thanks to everyone, still, who has bookmarked, commented, or given me kudos for these little things. It makes my day and keep my inspired to do more!

More Music I listen to when doing these:

1\. Sad Epic Emotional Music – Farewell Life  
2\. Really Slow Motion – Suns and Stars  
3\. A Goofy Movie – Eye to Eye


	85. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elijah..this one features a picture too..this time by me!

Authors note: Two in one day?? Why yes...! I did a picture of Elijah after losing part of his arm, and being back at skyhold after, and wanted to do something to go along with it. He's not human in it, but the theme's the same...speaking of...same disclaimers as always and enjoy! (Story short is below the art after this notice!

 

Small Smiles 85 – Spiral

 

“I'm fine”

Oh how Dorian HATED those words, at least as of late. It's all Elijah seemed to say outside of Inquisition business as of late. The young man still smiled, but they weren't the same as they usually were. Mostly thin and watery, instead of brilliant and bright. Plus the look in his blue eyes wasn't right. Said eyes, normally bright and clear, were dull and nearly lifeless. Dorian knew the loss of part of an arm was bothering him, or rather everyone knew it. But the younger man remained stubborn, even though he was very very clearly on a downward spiral, growing more and more depressed despite the “smiles” he sported. 

Dorian knew also that he would have to confront the younger man that he loved over it, but he wasn't sure how or when. The choice was made for him when, one evening, he went into the currently empty library, and found Elijah, in animal form, sitting on the floor. He was out in the open near Dorian's usual space amongst the books, the same watery smile on his face. But the tears were new. Dorian started to open his mouth to say something, when Elijah beat him to it. 

“I'm not alright....I admit it. Are you happy now?” Elijah's eyes, which changed color in animal form, were currently purple, meaning he was hurting or in pain. Dorian knew he would have to tread lightly to try an help his amatus. Swallowing softly, he quietly moved towards the large cat version of the one he loved most, and knelt by him. He pulled the large furry head to his chest, and did little more than hold it there as the tears silently slid from Elijah's eyes. The mage didn't know it yet, but this little gesture would work wonders for the younger man's mood, and in the weeks to come, the downward spiral he was on changed, to everyone's relief, even Elijah's. He was so used to being cheerful himself, that he scared himself with how he was acting, but hadn't known how to say so. 

End of Short!


	86. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence from Elijah? Yup!

Authors Note: Got another one for you...sorry again for it being so short....but for some themes I can't think of anything decent enough to make a short longer haha...anyways...same disclaimers as always..and enjoy! This is a different take on when Elijah kills the guy who killed his family...and it's...well..just read and see!

 

 

Small Smiles 86 – Seeing Red

Elijah very rarely got angry enough for his eyes to turn red in animal form, or to 'see red' as they say for humans when very angry. But this time, it was literal. After his worst enemy, Tray, admitted to killing his family, they both started fighting in animal form. But it was when the other admitted to enjoying killing his two young nephews, that's when Elijah put new, brutal meaning to the phrase seeing red. Not only did his angry skyrocket, but by the time the episode or outburst was over, he was seeing a different sort of red. 

He blinked it away, and quickly realized he was completely covered in hot, fresh, red blood. Blinking again he looked down, and winced, swallowing against a rise in bile deep in his throat. He had nearly completely torn his enemy apart. Blood was everywhere around the mauled body, including on him, turning almost his entire form red as the blood itself. Ears flattening against his head, knowing full well or assuming he did, what the others might think, he walked, albeit quickly, to the nearest water source to clean off. Unfortunately it was his room, but thankfully he could sneak through, as he knew what ways to go.

He vowed, as he went, to himself that he would NEVER lose it that badly again. He'd likely kill again, but nowhere near as brutally or violently. 

End of Short!


	87. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see XD

Authors note: Would you believe I am almost done with the first 100 themes?? I never thought I'd get so far lemme tell you...anyways...another short one! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 87 – Food

 

Dorian and Elijah both had different food tastes at times, but over-all each would not care what the item was as long as it was edible and did not taste like something from an animal's back end, or a piece of burnt coal. Elijah heavily favored bread based food, while Dorian seemed to enjoy meat and such when he could get it. Even more so on the very rare occasions that it could be seasoned like it was back home. Only Elijah seemed to care enough to help with that, and after the latest incident where the younger man did so, Dorian knew he'd have to repay him somehow. So he bugged the cooks and their help to see what Elijah's favorite “baked” treat was, and with help, managed to make it. It was a nice moist cake, flavored with the rare chocolate powder that sometimes came in.

When Elijah saw the cake, the reward Dorian got for doing it made the mess he made in the process worth every bit. And what a reward it was, which the mage swore he'd never reveal as to what it was. But a certain dwarf wasn't stupid, and Dorian could only blush at the short man's knowing smiles. But the mage didn't care, and after that first time making the cake, would try it again, and again, regardless.

End of Short!


	88. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elijah...AGAIN.

Authors Note: Another short err..short...for you all! I wasn't sure what else to do...and what I wanted to do originally didn't go well so I refused to finish that version XD Hope you like anyway..same disclaimers..and enjoy! This takes place before Cullen finds Elijah, as described in a MUCH earlier short!

 

 

Small Smiles 88 – Pain

 

Elijah knew physical pain. Oh how he knew it. From the hundreds of injuries he's sustained so far as Inquisitor, which included the newly healed three long scars on his left shoulder. Hell, he knew it every day thanks to the annoying mark on his hand. But as bad as physical pain was, it he could bear. Emotional pain however, was an entirely different story. He hated it even more, especially since his entire family was wiped out by his old, now dead, enemy. And now, as he lay on a pile of dirty, bundled sheets on the floor after trashing his quarters, he knew how it felt even more, and his hatred of it grew. But he also knew only he was to blame this time. That made it harder to bear..more than ever.

End of Short!


	89. Through The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah helps another innocent soul!

Authors note: Here I am with another brief shot for ya'll..same disclaimers and enjoy! Sorry for the slight wait...haven't been feeling my best x.x

 

 

Small Smiles 89 – Through The Fire

 

Just when Dorian thought he couldn't adore Elijah more than he already did, he found himself proven wrong. One night while they were on a walk through the outskirts of Redcliffe, and he meant the VERY outer most edges, Elijah abruptly turned his head, and then took off running in the same direction he'd looked. It didn't take Dorian long to realize why. He could not only see the thick smoke, he could smell it, and hears the faint calls for help, from a horrible looking barn that was nearly a raging inferno.

With shock and no small amount of fear, Dorian noticed the child trapped up in the hayloft, too afraid to try and jump down, not that it was much better down below, as the scattered hay piles were also on fire, or were about to be. What was worse, was when he caught sight of hi younger lover running into the fire without thinking twice. In a panic, Dorian somehow used ice magic to put out the hay bales and piles, but only briefly. Luckily it was long enough for Elijah to get a hold of and calm down the child enough to pick him up, before jumping out of the hayloft into a now cold pile of hay. The child's more than grateful mother all but tackled the younger man, which did have Dorian in a brief laughing fit. But he was also quick to replace her in hugging Elijah, adding a brief kiss on the cheek that had the young man blushing slightly.

“You never fail to amaze me....” he hugged the younger man gently this time, and then yanked on his arm, dragging him towards the nearest hole in the wall drinking place. Elijah laughed the entire way.

End of Short!


	90. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Dorian..silly mage...!

Authors note: Family issues kept me from posting this sooner..sorry about that! I also wasn't at all sure as to how to do this one....but I think I got it...super short again though sorry! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 90 - Triangle

 

Dorian knew without a doubt that Elijah would NEVER ever betray him in regards to cheating in regards to love, but seeing him talk to other men, especially ones ALMOST as handsome as himself did bother him now and then. He kept quiet thought, knowing that the younger man was simply being true to his nature by being super friendly, helpful, and outgoing. The mage always followed those thoughts with a very plain one he MIGHT say out loud. Maybe. And that was that he was definitely not at all into the idea of a ridiculous “love triangle” as some of the overly romantic women in Skyhold, liked to call such things. NO way.

 

End of Short!


	91. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which...well....just read!

Authors Note: Finally right? Sorry for the lapse...but family issues with a high level of anxiety for some involved took priority. Everything is getting back to normal though, so I will try to get updates out more often again! Anyways..short as usual..same disclaimers, and enjoy! Oh..and I did things differently with this one...I purposely DIDN'T mention any character names, to make it interesting..or at least I tried!

 

Small Smiles 91 – Drowning

 

The last thing he saw before the fragile cliff edge crumbled beneath his feet, was the face of his partner, lover, and friend, as he desperately tried to make his way to him. And then nothing but rocks and sky, blurring past him as he fell towards the water below at a rapid rate of speed. Hitting the water had never hurt so much, as every bone felt broken when he splashed in. His view was then nothing but blurred shapes, water, and bubbles, as he fought to get to the surface. But due to the pain, he just missed getting there, as his vision started going dark. The last thing he saw before it went completely black, was a very familiar outline, as a hand reached for him to pull him up. And then finally, darkness. And nothing but.

 

End of Short!

Hate me if you want..but this was an idea I had to get out for this one!


	92. All That I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elijah...again!

Authors Note: Me again! My dad's doing a bit better..but he still has his moments...I will still try to update more often when able though...anyways...another short one for you...same disclaimers and enjoy! Warning..I pick on Elijah again...sort of, in this. He's my buddy, but sometimes I have to..even for a guy as cheerful as him! This takes place after Trespasser!

 

Small Smiles 92 – All That I Have

 

Elijah barely winced, as he slammed his remaining hand, in the shape of a fist, into the nearest stone wall, out of sight of any eyes. All he could think of was why had he lost his hand, when he had already given all he had to saving their world. He gave up his family, his home in Ostwick, and so much more.

“What else will I have to give?? What else will I lose? Not that there is anything else...!” he went to hit the wall again, which he was abruptly pulled into a hug. He knew who it was right away, how could he not after so many months of loving the person, and instantly melted into the embrace, gripping Dorian's clothes with his remaining hand, his chin now resting on the mage's shoulder. 

“You aren't alone Amatus...and never again will you be”


	93. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this one a little different than you'd think...!

Authors Note: What was going through Elijah's head, after the fall of Haven when he was trying to get to safety? Well..here's a short one for you with some ideas into that...! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 93 – Give Up

 

The pain in his body hurt, but it was also a driving force, as odd as it would seem, keeping him going. Crackling bursts of green light radiated from his hand now and then, briefly lighting up the snow Elijah was trudging through with an eerie green glow. After waking up in a forgotten, and abandoned mine shaft under what had been Haven, he followed the crumbling hall out into a seemingly barren white wasteland of snow and dead trees. Twice now he'd found where he thought survivors had been, but each fire pit had been long dead. 

But he still didn't give in, as it wasn't in his nature with or without the glowing green mark on his hand. He wanted to see the mage he had a crush on for one. And he wanted to be sure everyone else was alright too...at least those he'd managed to save and get to the chantry. To his utter delight, he finally found a very recent fire sight, and after a short trip after, he spotted dozens if not hundreds of tents and lights in the distance. As he fell to his knees in the snow, he heard familiar voices yelling “there he is!” and “thank the maker!”. He agreed with that second one. Thank the maker indeed!

 

End of Short!


	94. Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on this theme... :)

Small Smiles 94 – Last Hope

 

As he jumped towards Corypheus, Elijah's thoughts raced, alongside memory after memory as they flashed before his eyes. It dawned on him, that being the Inquisitor wasn't the only time he'd been thought of as somebody's last hope for survival or winning. Or anything really. He had also been his mother's last hope, having long wished for a second child. She had been rather old, middle-aged practically, by the time he was born, that even his older brother Arthur, who had wished for a sibling to protect and guide, was beginning to despair of it ever happening. And then, without her even knowing she was even pregnant, he came along as a complete shock. 

His brother had just turned 18 about a month prior, and he commented that little newborn Elijah was the best gift he could get, on his birthday or not. Flash forward 22 years, and now Elijah was an entire worlds last hope for a safe, possibly peaceful future. Eyes narrowed, speed unchanged despite growing tired more and more, he refused to fail the world that created him to begin with. He swore it.

 

End of Short!


	95. Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more humorous short....only a few more and the first 100 shorts will be complete...yay!

Authors note: Another super short one here! Same disclaimers as always..and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 95 – Advertisement

 

Elijah frowned again, as the giggles reached his ears for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. Everywhere he went, ladies, and a few men, laughed when they saw him, holding some sort of parchment every single time. He grit his teeth together, before finally working up the nerve, despite bright red cheeks, to grab a piece of the parchment from someone. When he saw what was on it, clearly magically duplicated, he turned red, with a different reason. The image on the parchment, of himself with his hair on end after being zapped by accident once during training with Dorian, was clear as day. It also featured words turning it into a mock advertisement for “shocking” hair care. 

“DORIAN!!!!!!” Elijah's irritated voice rang out through Skyhold. Said mage was in the middle of a chess game with Cullen, who started laughing as the mage ran for his life, an irritated Inquisitor running by soon after. It was revenge for a prank Elijah had pulled, but he wasn't going to make it easy on the younger man to catch him for his own revenge.

 

End of Short!


	96. In The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one this time..as always it seems x.x

Authors Note: Another short one here for ya'll..as usual. Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 96 – In The Storm

 

Elijah rolled his eyes as he listened to his companion's complain about being back in the Storm Coast. They were here to take down a dragon he's seen on an earlier visit, and who Iron Bull was beyond excited at the thought of fighting. He was like that. Naturally the one to complain the loudest was Dorian, even more so now as he rowed the boat that would get them to the island they'd seen the giant creature fly to. The waves were horrible, yet he was thankfully none of them, himself included, seemed to be sea-sick. Then again all the arguing and complaining was doing a fine job of keeping their minds off what was about to occur, and what was currently happening. 

He wasn't above laughing though as Dorian stormed past him in a hurry, seemingly grateful to be out of the boat. Elijah counted back from 3, and laughed again when the mage realized where they were instead. It was priceless.

 

End of Short!


	97. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quickie :)

Authors note: Haven't done a Modern take on these guys in awhile..so here we go! Short..again..but still! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 97 – Safety First

 

“Safety First” Dorian would never forget those two simple words. Never. Especially not now. They'd been on their way to a party in Rome, and when they'd first gotten into Elijah's car, he'd insisted that before he even started it that their seat belts be put on. Dorian had grumbled a little, but did so anyway. It was a good thing, because not far outside the city they'd gotten into what outwardly seemed like a nasty accident.

Dorian only had a few bruises, but Elijah was a bit worse off thanks to his side being what was hit. The doctor had then explained how lucky the young man was, because if he HADN'T been wearing a safety belt, things would have been worse. MUCH worse. Dorian caught the doctor's drift, and made a promise when the man was done, to himself, that he would NEVER complain about the safety belts again. He'd rather get banged up and bruised than lose Elijah. He couldn't bear that happening.

 

End of Short!


	98. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dorian..lol!

Authors Note: I'm back with another short err..short! Hope you like it..and same disclaimers as always! Oh and almost done with the first 100 of these..yay! This one is set in Modern times :)

 

 

Small Smiles 98 – Puzzle

 

Dorian ignored Elijah's stifled chuckles at first, as he attempted to make yet another piece fit into the huge puzzle his partner got him, into a spot it didn't actually go into. He was currently wondering what the hell possessed the slightly younger man to get such a huge puzzle. Elijah's excuse was that it was good for concentration, but to Dorian all it was good for was aggravation. He was proven nearly right when he slipped, and sent puzzle pieces flying all over the floor already him. 

“Oh do shut up!” He growled, a red tint to his cheeks, as Elijah burst out laughing at the sight. “It's not THAT funny!”

His next thought was “Damn puzzle!”, as he moved to gather the scattered pieces.

 

End of Short!


	99. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 100....!

Authors note: Another short one....! I am so close to finishing this first set of 100...I am amazed that I might just get it done! Anyways...same disclaimers as always..and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 99 – Solitude

 

Dorian and Elijah had different ways of doing things when they preferred to be alone. Dorian tended to go and “relax” in the library. Everyone else called it “hiding” but the mage wasn't about to admit it or tell them they were right. To their faces anyways. Elijah however usually went out to the training yard when it was empty and when there was no chance within awhile of anyone else coming out to bother him. As good as he was with his daggers, when he needed to be alone or to vent in some way, he practiced his skills on the newly erected combat dummies. 

 

Neither knew it, but whatever they might think they were never truly alone. This fact always went un-noticed by them of course. Dorian was usually watched by Leliana's birds, on a secret order from Elijah, and Elijah was watched, carefully, by is good friend Cullen, on Dorian's request, when the former templar had the time to of course.

End of Short!


	100. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made it to 100...just wow!

Authors Note: I..made it..I can't believe I made it! 100 shorts!! Holy moly...!! Thank you to anyone who commented/bookmarked or gave kudos during this first set! Wow..just wow haha! Anyways....same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 100! - Relaxation

 

Elijah yawned, and clenched his fists just a touch, feeling warm yet moist dirt underneath. This was a rare moment amid all the crap he and his friends and people had been dealing with. They were on a simple scouting trip, but with the Storm Coast being as clear and controlled by the Inquisition as it was, he had a chance to sit on the shore near the mildly choppy water for a quiet moment of relaxation.

Eventually Dorian came over and joined him, the two of them leaning back against one of the ruined boats lining the shore. They could trust their companions so well, that they eventually feel asleep where they sat. Best to do so while they could, and they both knew that.

 

End of Short!


	101. Bonus Short 1: Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete with a bit of art!

*Authors Note: I wanted to do this short awhile ago...but I ended up not doing it..but I finally decided to add it as a bonus in between themes from a list in honor of getting my first 100 done! I even have art that fits with it! This is what would happen if Elijah fell to Red Lyrium corruption in a different way...the title is due to playing the WoW Legion beta. Nightmare corruption, like Elijah goes through here thanks to red lyrium instead, is in shades of gray black and red, so..there we go! This is an alternative take on his final show down with the one who killed his family...and said person's gloating brings forth..well..you'll see! Also...everyone already knows about his animal form before this! Same disclaimers and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles Bonus Short 1: Corruption

 

Everyone around him couldn't help but look at Elijah after the horrible comment his old enemy had made, about enjoying killing the young man's entire family. Especially after the comment about how he enjoyed killing the two children of the family. Elijah coughed, but it was with a closed mouth, right before a very low growl only he could hear started building low in his throat. He had only recently recovered from injuries brought on by being into and pierced through by red lyrium. He was very lucky it seemed, and nothing untoward seemed to have happened to him. So it seemed anyway. 

Suddenly as the other man, his enemy, started to gloat about it again in hopes of making Elijah even angrier, he got what he wanted. But not in a way anyone saw coming. Elijah's duel daggers hit the dirt, and an eerie roar like sound came from his mouth. It sounded both angry and pained at the same time, if that was even possible of course. Even his enemy blinked at that, albeit briefly. 

Then, the young man began to change, but something was very wrong with the change. Dorian opened his mouth, but didn't get a chance to speak. Another roar came from Elijah's mouth, which quickly became big cat like, and in the next instant Elijah was his animal form, head lowered. But it wasn't at all right. It wasn't it's normal color. Not at all. Instead of being varying shades of brown and cream, it was a dark gray, with black marks, and two-toned red hair and tail tip. The little “gems”as Dorian liked to call them, on his body were also a bright angry red. Elijah's head swung up and his eyes snapped open, showing themselves to be a solid medium red, with smoke like red vapors coming from the corners closes to his ears. 

“Elijah....” Dorian whispered. One of Elijah's ears rotated to point in the mage's direction, but that was the only sign the younger man heard him. Elijah's enemy was now in animal form too, but he didn't stand a chance. Elijah opened his mouth briefly to bear super sharp teeth, before growling very loudly and jumping towards the other man-turned-animal. The bloodbath that followed was brutal, and a good number of people turned away, unable to watch. Only Elijah's friend's seemed able to watch, likely too stunned to turn away. Once Elijah was done, he stood over what was left of his enemy's bloodied remains, and tilted his head back. The roar that followed echoed, as if there was two of Elijah. It was an eerie noise that made Dorian shiver, and wondered if his amatus would come back from this, or if he was stuck like he was for good.

End of Short!


	102. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting another theme set started...yippee!

Authors Note: Time for the next set of themes to begin! And there are a crap ton more besides the next 100...so this thing will go forever..haha..anyways...same disclaimers as always and enjoy! This one is an after Trespasser short!

Music I listened to during this one..which I thought fit a reunion scene very well - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5ANvyBJsU4

 

 

 

Small Smiles 101 – New Beginnings

 

Elijah hadn't originally accepted Varric's offer of a home in Kirkwall, but now that the mess with Solas was over, for now, he had second thoughts, and told his dwarven friend he accepted. He figured it would help recover further from the loss of his left arm. And besides, he was alone pretty much. Or for the most part. The only friend he had left that wasn't either back home or out traveling was Cullen, and he'd never dare ask the former Templar to go back to Kirkwall too. He lightly touched the special crystal hanging from a light chain around his neck, his only means of contact with Dorian, who he would miss, again, as he always did since the fight with the recent big bad ended. 

The ship he was on pulled into the port area of the still down looking city, where he was thankfully greeted by his old dwarven friend, and not a troop of guards and such. He was soon safely into his new home-away-from-Skyhold, and while it was just the right size and looked perfect, it was going to be a lonely time for the young man. He wasn't wrong, the weeks following his arrival were long, mildly boring, and very lonely.

Hence to why it was such a huge shock one day when he returned from a game of cards with Varric for old time sake, to see an unfamiliar and rather fancy pack sitting just inside the door. He frowned, wondering what the hell was going on, as he moved closer to the fancy bag, when a VERY VERY familiar voice got his attention, speaking from the home's decently stocked library room.

“And here I thought the library at Skyhold was poorly stocked with Tevinter books.....looks like I found one even worse off.....I'll have to fix that!” Elijah charged over to stand in the doorway to the library, and then his eyes almost instantly teared up at what he saw. The slightly taller, handsome frame of someone he knew, and loved, very much. Dorian turned around, and, upon seeing Elijah, smiled and lifted the book he had in one hand.

“Come now amatus...I thought you'd know better and have more Tevinter books by now!” Elijah let a tear go down one cheek, then shook his head, the widest smile he'd had on it in ages nearly splitting his face. He looked back up at the mage he loved.

 

“How could I without an expert on such things around? But now that you are here maybe things can change” He couldn't resist what he did next, going over to his beloved to hug him, and kiss him. He couldn't forget THAT. He didn't know yet that his tevinter partner had plotted with Varric without him knowing it, and that the card game he'd just come back from was a distraction so Dorian could surprise Elijah. When he eventually fond out, Elijah picked up the surprise dwarf in a big hug, but also playfully threatened him, his threats not at all serious. Varric was just relieved he could call Elijah “smiles” again, and that it would fit like it used to. New beginnings could be really good after all!

End of Short!


	103. Bonus Short 2: Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween folks..hope it's a safe one for all of you..and all the kiddies, out there!
> 
> Oh and I am now 34 as of the 28th..woot!

Authors note: Happy Halloween everyone! Quick short for you all to celebrate! Same disclaimers as always!

 

 

Small Smiles Bonus 2 – Scare!

 

Everyone knew pretty quickly who had been playing tricks on them the past few days. Everyone hit had been with Elijah before and during the trick, so they knew it wasn't him. Elijah himself knew who it was. He had no objections from anyone when he decided to pull one on the person in response. 

It was the following evening after Elijah discussed the idea with his friends and inner council. The great hall was...oddly quiet, and empty of people when a lone figure made their way into it. The person was surprised, as usually the great hall was packed with visiting people and residents. The torches were barely lit, also odd, as they are usually kept very bright and well lit. The person quickly grew a bit nervous, thinking was seriously wrong. What the person failed to remember was Elijah was completely silent in his animal form, as you would expect a cat, a predator, to be. 

Just as the person was about to convince themselves that there was nothing amiss, Elijah jumped out of nowhere with a load roar, making his unlucky victim scream and fall on their ass. Abruptly the torches flared back to their usual light, and the person looked around, eventually spotting Anders, laughing, in a nearby doorframe. The rest of Elijah's friends, council, and fellow residents poured out from everywhere, even outside. 

Nearby Elijah was rolling around on the floor, still in animal form, laughing like a lunatic. It was only when the Tevinter swearing and a fireball being fired did he stop to get up and run. He had a feeling Dorian would briefly hate him for his trick, but it was worth it! The mage had to learn somehow!

 

End of Short!


	104. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah says: "Oops!!"

authors note: Whoa..sorry for the lapse in these....the holidays got me you know?? Anyways hope they were all good to you guys..including near years! Here's the next bit of Small Smiles! Same disclaimers and enjoy! (This one was a pain to think of something for..lord save me!)

 

 

Small Smiles 102 – Cause and Effect

 

Elijah knew there was a risk with using ice in pranks, as something usually went wrong in some way, generally minor. But this time, what he didn't expect, was the victim accidentally being his poor friend Cullen, who HAD been carrying a load of paperwork of some sort when he slipped. Next thing anyone knew, Cullen was safely in the snow bank the ice led too, but the papers were everywhere. Elijah winced, as he knew Cullen was NOT going to be a happy camper when he finally dug himself out of the snow. What happened was NOT what he intended at all!

 

End of Short!

I was lucky I got this tiny thing done at all..this theme kicked my ass I admit it! I was too dumb to think of anything better XD


	105. Peace of Mind

Authors note: Wow...sorry for the lapse in updates again...had some family issues regarding my 93 year old grandpa (who is doing fine now), then I took a nasty fall and got sick....lord what a year this is already! Anyways,...on with the short..which is..short..sorry! Same disclaimer as always! This one is a post-Trespasser short..so Elijah only has one arm in this one..obviously haha!

 

 

Small Smiles 103 – Peace of Mind

 

Elijah rolled over when he heard a familiar voice call up the stairs that led to his quarters in Skyhold, so his back was facing the stairwell. He hadn't been up for much talking, not since he lost his left arm thanks to the damned mark that had been basically killing him slowly before the limb was removed. He mood, normally always cheerful, feel even further when he found out Dorian would be heading back to Tevinter soon. He felt guilty, as he knew the other man needed to go and should, but losing an arm didn't help, so he was often a touch bitter about the whole thing. He'd been somewhat avoiding the mage he loved, and it made him feel worse. But he wasn't going to snap at the mage, as that would be a big mistake, and he knew it. He had noticed the mage had been trying to tell him something lately too.

“Elijah...please” The younger man sighed, and rolled onto his back, keeping his stump hidden under his bed's top-most blanket. 

“What Dorian...what” he said, with a weary sigh afterwards. The mage he loved looked at him with sadness in those eyes Elijah loved to look into. 

“Will you listen to me this time or avoid me again?” Elijah winced, and so did the mage, before he continued “that was unworthy...my apologies” With a sigh the tevinter lifted his other hand, which Elijah couldn't see before, and revealed what looked like a locket on a chain dangling from his fingers. He then flicked it open, and there was a beautiful shiny gem inside. 

“This..is a gem..a sending crystal that will allow you to talk to me wherever we are. I have the matching one around my neck already” Elijah's eyes widened. That seemed like a rather advanced piece for the world they lived it. But then again it was likely magically done. “Please...for my peace of mine....take this....so I can talk to you whenever possible....and so I can be sure you will be alright in Kirkwall without me”

Elijah remembered then that Varric had offered him a home in Kirkwall, a perk of being the new Viscount, and Elijah had finally agreed to make use of it after he lost his arm. Elijah's gaze softened, and he took the crystal, slipping it over his head and to his neck.

“Thank you...now...I never thought I'd say this...again..but let me hold you for awhile...you could use it” Before Elijah could turn him down, Dorian slid in next to him, doing just that. The mage didn't even flinch at the lack of a left arm, and Elijah relaxed, albeit slowly. Eventually though he was quite calm, and turned onto his left side so he could touch Dorian with his right hand. They looked at each other, and both said those three precious words at the same time, “I love you”

End of Short!


	106. Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah regrets asking something he knew better than to ask about!

Authors Note: Finally another one eh? Sorry about that...had some huge dental work done including a surgery, but I'm finally back up to par...so here's another one! Sorry it's so short....a lot of these themes for this second set will be I'm afraid! Same disclaimers as always!

 

 

Small Smiles 104 – Childhood Memories

 

Elijah knew he made a mistake as soon as he asked. His own memories of being a young boy were good, but he should have known by how Dorian was after his father's surprise....appearance, and during that time, that his partner's were nowhere near as pleasant. He regretted it even more as Dorian graphically described how his father tried to change him with blood magic, which was part of what made Dorian finally run from Tevinter. Elijah knew that if he was in his animal form his ears would be flat against his head with regret in regards to what he ask, and with anger at how Dorian's father treated him. He winced as the door to his quarters down the stone stairs slammed after the mage stormed off, probably to get good and drunk. 

Elijah hated that Dorian seemed to do that so often, but in all honesty, he couldn't blame him for it, not that he ever had. He would have joined him, but he also knew when to leave someone alone. With a sigh, he sat on the couch he had and put his head in his hands. 'When will I learn to not stick my foot it in....ugh..' he thought. Dorian never returned that night. And as for Elijah, the guilt was eating him alive as he fell into a broken sleep.

 

End of Short!

Gotta have a little drama of sorts now and then!


	107. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is fast as an animal..enough said!

Authors Note: This was a much easier short to do..but I've been so busy I almost forgot to do it sorry! Hope you like..same disclaimers as always!

 

 

 

Small Smiles 105 – Speed

 

No one knew exactly how fast Elijah was in animal form, as he told them himself that when he was running away from the tornado awhile back with Dorian on his back, he wasn't running at full speed. Dorian almost called bullshit, as it seemed fast enough to him, but he decided not to. They wouldn't find out for some time, until someone, as of the day it was now, finally decided to try and find out by challenging the young man to a race with the Inquisition's fastest horses. 

It was a to be a straight shot down the bridge out of Skyhold to the point when the path out starting going downward, and then back through the main gates. Elijah's change into animal appearance was seamless, as he was a man one minute, then his massive cat like forum in another. They all knew he could talk, so none were surprised when he did, waving a huge paw, and telling the rider, who ended up being Cullen of all people, to start first. 

His friend looked confused, but then shrugged and did so, as the others wondered out loud what Elijah was doing. Before any could ask him just such a question, he was gone, a slightly cloud of icy dust left behind him. Cullen was already part way down the bridge when Elijah came up next to his horse, grinned, and then ran ahead, suddenly using full speed while running. Cullen's horse shied slightly but kept running, and Elijah's large feline frame quickly grew smaller. The young man turned large cat wasn't even using his claws, as his fur was slightly longer due to it being winter, thusly the hair on his paws and between his toes helped grip the slippery ground. He skidded to a halt as soon as he reached the right point, and then turned around and ran back the way he came at the same rate of speed. He passed Cullen's horse, who had yet to reach the right spot, and was soon out of sight.

Watching from the main courtyard just inside the main gates, Dorian was the first to spot a figure running towards them. He quickly recognized Elijah, who was approaching them very quickly. Of course the younger man couldn't do even a race without a bit of humor, however accidental. When Elijah passed under the open gates, he forgot to stop in time, and of all the things to slip on, hit a patch of hay than had frozen to to water falling on it the night before. The sound that came from his mouth was a startled yelp of surprise, as he slid directly into a nearby fresh hay pile headfirst. Eventually he lifted his head out, and spit out the hay in his mouth.

“Oops...” His cat ears flatted against his head as he smiled just slightly, and as all of his friends suddenly started laughing. Cullen even joined in when he finally came back, after letting a stable boy take his horse away for rest and a brief brush down. 

End of short!


	108. Mayhem

Authors Note: Wow I am sorry for the wait....! I really have no excuse..and the writer's block sure didn't help! But here we are with another short! Same disclaimers as always and enjoy!

 

 

 

Small Smiles 108 – Mayhem

 

It started out innocently enough, if food fights could be innocent. Elijah had responded to bit of meat hitting his cheek thanks to Sera, but he missed her entirely, and hit Cassandra instead. Everyone had frozen, expecting the worse, when she surprised them all. Elijah found himself with a pot of lukewarm soup poured over his head, and everyone had burst out laughing at the look on his face. It was after this point everything went wild, food flying in every direction. Elijah shot an apologetic look at the cooks, but they weren't that surprised. Apparently this sort of thing was surprisingly common. Not a surprise, with how rowdy his bunch could be when they wanted to be. 

It had pretty much become utter mayhem after Dorian was pulled into things, using his magic to get revenge, shouting about god knows what in his homeland's native language. When Cullen came in, everyone, even Cassandra, froze in the middle of whatever they were doing, and stared wide-eyed. Elijah swallowed, knowing this was NOT going to be pretty. Boy was he surprised when his friend laughed, so hard he ended up leaning again the door he was standing in. He ended up thanking them for the laugh, as he'd forgotten about his withdrawal induced headache entirely. 

 

End of Short!


	109. Gilding A Lily

Authors Note: I take this long as it's a short as hell drabble....I am so sorry. I got stuck with writer's block again..plus I've been busy coloring an original comic of mine slowly......it's gonna take FOREVER. I figured a break wouldn't hurt me so here I am. I can't guarantee this won't happen again...but I'll TRY not to let it be as long at least. Anyways..same disclaimers....and enjoy!

 

 

Small Smiles 109: Gilding A Lily

 

When the time came to go to Orlais to try and prevent the Empress' assassination, Elijah was not impressed with the uniforms or the minor “make-up” they all had to put on to look “nice” for the imperial court, etc. He didn't care about himself true, it was a minor thing. He had to admit though, that Dorian looked more than fine as it was without kohl or the terrible uniform, or any of the fancy stuff to be honest.. Not that he'd ever admit to the mage out loud. He'd never hear the end of it if he did.

 

End of Short!

I couldn't think of anything for this one...ugh x.x


End file.
